High School Rumble
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru is challenged to a fight against Ryu, Shiro, Shin and Haru, who are the boyfriends to Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. The boys want to settle who is better in the School. Pairings NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and SasuSa
1. The bet and the Worried

**Title: The High School Rumble**

**Summary: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru(Using their personalities from Shippudden) is challenged to a fight against Ryu, Shiro, Shin and Haru, who are the boyfriends to Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. The boys want to settle who is better in the School.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Any of the characters..except the made up ones**

**"..." talking to others**

_**' hi '**_** talking to inner animal**

_**" hey " **_**talking to self**

In the Middle of the School year, everything seems to be going right, until Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru was challenged to fight infront of the whole school in the Auditorium. Lets see how this started.

**One week before the Rumble:**

**The Boys:**

The gang was hanging around, trying to hide from Fangirls who is always on their tails and asking them to date them or have their babies. The boys is sitting on the bleachers that surrounded the school's Football/Soccer field. Neji was wearing a some shorts that went past his knees and his jacket was open since it was hot outside. Sasuke worn a Navy Blue outfit that had the Uchiha symbol of the back of his shirt. Naruto worn a Orange outfit that had a Nine Tailed Fox on the front of his shirt. Shikamaru worn a green T-Shirt with a Navy Forest Camo Jacket that was open and his Jeans were a Green.

" This is troublesome...Girls are Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he laying on the middle bleacher. The guys shook there heads in agreement.

" Why can't we just get some peace for once in this school...and i just want to talk to hinata and the others since they are the best ones to talk to" Says Naruto wipes the sweat off of his face.

" and their boyfriends are trying to keep us away from them...those losers...thinking they can do what ever they want.." Sasuke was completely calm and then layed back on the bleachers, he cups his hands and puts them behind his head.

" hm...lets just go back and try to talk to them again...its almost lunchtime" Neji, who showed no emotion in his voice stood up and cracks his back. He had enough of this and waits for the others to stand up.

The others stood up and started to walk off of the bleachers and went back into the school, hoping no fangirls would try and get them again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Girls:**

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino got out of their chairs and started to leave their assigned classrooms. They held their books to there chest and met up at Sakura's locker.

Tenten worn a Chinese shirt that had no sleeves and had capris on. Sakura worn a Hot pink shirt and had pants to match. Hinata worn a Indigo shirt and black capris pants. Ino worn a Purple shirt with a purple skirt one while wearing Shorts under her Skirt.

" Hey forehead, how's it been today" Ino looks at Sakura and smiled widely. She just loved messing with Sakura, who was one of her best friends since the First Grade.

" Nothing much, Ino-pig.." Sakura looks back at Ino and smiled back at her. She turned and sees Hinata and Tenten. " So...how is class going?"

" Boring as usual...Gai-sensei went on about Youth and other stuff.." Tenten said as she sighed and then looks at Hinata, " What about you.."

" W-well..i-it was al-alright I guess" Hinata said as she looks at the other girls and then back at Ino. " W-what a-about y-you I-ino-chan?"

" well...I fell asleep in class since i never now what is going on in class...hehe" Ino scratched the back of her head and sighed

They all sighed and then looks up to turn around to bump into someone. They open their eyes and sees who it was.

They seen Ryu, Shiro, Shin and Haru. Ryu has long flowing black hair that reaches his Middle back area, Lightly tanned skin and wearing a black shirt that had a dragon going across his stomach. Shiro had short hair that was barely reached his shoulders, He a Tan color wearing a brown Shirt and cargo pants. Shin had Long white hair that goes to his lower back. He worn a shirt who

" Hey Ryu-kun, Didn't see you there..Hehe" Tenten said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

" Yea i can tell, Tenten-chan" Ryu smiled back at Tenten and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"So...how's it going, Shiro?" Sakura puts her arm around Shiro's neck and smiled.

" Better now that you are here with me" Shiro puts his arm around Sakura's waist and smiled.

" H-hi Shin-kun" Hinata said as she blushed when she seen her boyfriend.

" Hey Hinata" Shin grasp her hand and held it in his.

" Looks like someone finally gottenn here" Ino put her hands on her hips and playfully pouted.

" You know that i tried by best to get here" Haru looks at Ino and put his hand on her waist.

When they all greeted Each other, the started to walk to the Cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch Room:**

**Today's lunch is Ramen**

" YEAH!!!! RAMEN...THE BEST" Naruto started to slurp down his ramen and the guys looked at their food.

" Here Naruto..You can have mine.." The other boys said in Unison as they handed him they share of ramen.

Naruto's eyes sparkled and gladly taken it. The other's sighed and just looks at him. They looked at him amazed, they all wondered where Naruto puts all of the Ramen at...Is he a bottomless pit just for Ramen...they were startinig to think that was true.

" _were does it fit is all _"Shikamaru said to himself

" _How does he say that same size when he eats like Choji_ " Sasuke wonders

" _Wow...the kid can eat when it comes to Ramen..._" Neji sighed alittle

" Hey guys can we join ya?" Ino appeared with Tenten, Hinata and Sakura on her left.

" yea sure...this is going to be troublesome.." Shikamaru said the last part of his sentence quietly for Ino and the girls wouldn't hear it.

The girls sat down near the guys. Tenten was sitting next to Neji, Hinata was sitting next to Naruto, Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, and Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru.

" So how have you been Neji?" Tenten asked her best friend and smiled at her.

" Alright..and you" Neji said plainly as he looks at Tenten from the corner of his eye. Tenten just stared at him and smirked to herself..

" N-naruto-kun...h-how h-have you b-been l-lately?" The timid hinata start to play with her fingers as she looks at Naruto.

" I have been good...and you" Naruto said as Ramen was hanging out of his mouth alittle..

" G-good" hinata said as she smiled at him.

" Sasuke-kun...i hope you are doing good today." Sakura looks at Sasuke and smiled

" im doing good...but it is just watching dobe over hear stuff his face with Ramen is getting to me.." Sasuke loks at Naruto

" Shut it Teme" Naruto said as he glared back at Sasuke

The Glaring contest started and ended as Sakura hit naruto in the back of his head hard. Naruto holds his head and then sat back.

" Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he looks at the others.

" Yeah...like you said" Ino said as she looks at the others.

" So..what are you girls up to...today" Naruto said as he finished his ramen.

" Nothing...really" they said in Unison..The guys looks at them and then felt a presence behind them.

" So look who it is...isn't it Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru...Didn't we tell you to not talk to our girls.." Ryu said as he looks down at Neji.

Shiro looked down at Sasuke, Haru looked down at Shikamaru and Shin looks down at Naruto. The boys gotten mad and gets up, after setting their spoons and forks down. They turned around and was in their faces.

" So what if we are...what are you going to do about it." Neji was in Ryu face and put his hands in his pocket. " we can talk to who ever we want and you can't do nothing about it."

" You want to see about that Hyuuga..." Ryu glared into Neji's eyes.

" Yeah lets" Neji glared back and so did the others.

In a moment of Silence, the battle Auras' from them appeared. Neji had a Cage Bird that was ready to be Unleashed, Sasuke a Snake, Shikamaru a Bear and Naruto had a Nine Tailed Fox, while Ryu had a Dragon, Shin a Lion, Haru a Tiger and Shiro a Bull. The whole Lunch room was starting to shout Fight over and over again. The guys stared at each other, waiting for one of them to throw a punch. Ryu balled up his fist and cocked back his hand. He backed up alittle and throws a punch to Neji's face. Neji didn't block it because he wanted to see how strong Ryu was. The punched connected to Neji's face and everyone looked at him. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru looks over at him and they then turn back to see there opponents. Neji wipes the blood that was coming down from his mouth, which wasn't much and turned his head back to face Ryu again and smirked. Shin smirks and then took the advantage. He backs up and kneed Naruto in the stomach and smirked. Naruto gasped for Air and then regained it. Shiro cocks his left hand back and releases a punches Sasuke in the face, like was Ryu did to Neji. Haru backed alittle and cocked his right hand back, he then released it and punched Shikamaru in the stomach. Shikamaru felt the punch and then looks back up to Haru. Sasuke wiped the blook away from his mouth and then looks back at Shiro. Naruto regained himself, he then gave Shin a sinister grin. Shikmaru put his hand to his stomach and then looks back at Haru.

" Was that all...My youngest Cousin can hit harder than that." He takes his right hand out of his pocket and cracked his knuckles.

" That knee was weak...my grandma can do better" the blond said as he stood up straight and takes out his left hand and smirks.

" You're Punches are nothing..." Sasuke planly said as he looks straight at Shiro.

" You are too Troublesome...Your hit was Troublesome" Shikamaru took out both of his hands and cracked them.

Before anything can happen, the girls stepped in.

The girls pulled the guys away from each other. Tenten was inbetween Ryu and Neji, Sakura inbetween Sasuke and Shiro, Hinata inbetween Naruto and Shin, and Ino was inbetween Shikamaru and Haru.

" So Tenten/Hinata/Ino/Sakura, are you sticking up for this guy" Ryu, Shin, Shiro, and Haru said as their looks at their girlfriends.

" You guys are immature...and so are you" Ino/Sakura/Hinata/Tenten looks at Haru/Shiro/Shin/Ryu and then looks at Shikamaru/Sasuke/Naruto/Neji..

" Fine we are out of here.." Ryu said as he backed off and called over the others.. " Nara/Uchiha/Uzumaki/Hyuuga...Next Friday, infront of the whole school and bring your family members to see your embarrassment.."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji smirked at them and then turned around to walk out of the Lunch area. Hinata and the others sighed as they have to try and stop them..Some how.

Ryu, Shin, Shiro and Haru walks to the Principle's office to ask a favor of her. After a couple of minutes of talking, it was done, everything have been set.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Period**

Neji and Tenten went to the Same Math Class, Naruto and Hinata went to the same Science class, Sasuke and Sakura went to the same P.E class and Shikamaru and Ino went to the Same English Class.

**Math:**

Neji and Tenten sat in their desk that was in the same row. Tenten looks at Neji who wasn't bleeding much from his mouth, but there was a little stain when he wiped away the blood.

" Neji, you shouldn't do this...it's pointless" She knows Neji well and she can tell what is his answer will be

"..." He didnt say anything as he was in deep thought. He was thinking about next week and then looks at tenten. He heard her question and smirk appeared on his face. " you should know that im not backing down..."

Tenten was about to say something, but stopped. She didn't want to argue it and then turned her head back to her math tablet that was infront of her.

**Science:**

Naruto and Hinata went to their desk, Naruto's was in the back of the class and Hinata was in the middle row. She wanted to talk to Naruto about what have happened.

" Ok class...we are going to do an Experiment" Some of the girls squealed and the guys cheered. Naruto didn't do anything and Hinata said nothing.

" Ok the Pairings are.." the science teacher started to go down the list. " Naruto and Hinata..." and So on.

Naruto and Hinata went to were they were going to Dissected a Frog. They put on what they were suppose to put on and Naruto was about to cut open the frog.

" N-naruto-kun...c-can y-you pl-pleas.." Hinata was interrupted by Naruto.

" I know what you are about to say...and im not going to stop...If he wants to fight, then we will have it" Naruto said as he cut open the frog. Hinata didnt say anything after that and started to help Naruto with the frog.

**P.E:**

Sasuke and Sakura was in their P.E uniform and awaited what the P.E instructer wanted them to do.

" Ok everyone...we are playing two games...You can Pick out of Tackle Football, Full contact, no holding back...or Soccer.."

All of the males in the class picked Football since they can hurt each other badly. The some of the girls went to the benches since they didnt want to play anything.

The football game have started and there was an even amount of people to play. Sasuke was the Quater back for the team that is on the offence and he was about to Hike the ball. He looks around and sees his teammates on each side. He tells one of his teammate, with head movement to go to the left and the defender of that player went to the same side as he did. Sasuke said HIke and the ball entered his hands. He looks around and sees that one of his teammates were open. He throws the ball before he can get tackled and the ball was flying. It spiraled in the air and the receiver catches the ball. He runs about Ten yards before he was tackled hard, going out of bounds. Sasuke walks over to him and helps him up. They nodded at each other. It as Second down and Fifteen yards to go. They had to get a first down. The game continued, until the couch blowed the whistle to go in. It was Tied up, Twenty-Seven to Twenty-Seven. When Sasuke was walking to the Locker room, Sakura stopped him and pulled him to the side. Sasuke looks at Sakura and wonders what she have wanted.

" What is it Sakura.." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura. He can tell where this is going to.

" Sasuke-kun...please don't go through with the fight...please" Sakura said as she looks at him and looked kind of sad.

" Sorry, but i have to...He hit me first...so he started and im going to finish it...Simple as that" Sasuke then walks away from her to go into the boys' locker room.

Sakura looked at Sasuke leave and was about to cry, but then she pulled herself together and walked to the Girls' Locker room to change.

**English:**

Ino looks over at the sleeping Shikamaru when the teacher was giving a lecture. She wonders if he is going to do it, but she didn't want to wake him. She sighs and decided to call him later on about it.

_' Shikamaru...why do you have to go through this...I dont want either of you to get hurt...' _Ino thought as class was about to end

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rings at 2:35pm to let everyone go home. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shi kamaru had the backpacks on and they gave each other a high five before leaving. They weren't like most Kids who drives their car home, they would rather walk home, since it is only like a 45 minute walk. They each went their seperate ways and walked to their homes. Tenten, Sakura and Ino carpooled with Hinata since they usually take turns driving each other. They got to a red light and stopped. With luck, their boyfriends drove up besides them and smiled.

" You dont have to Worry about us...they will be a piece of cake...they will be easy to beat.." Shin said as Ryu, Shiro and Haru started to laugh. Hinata and the others looked at them and sighed.

" I bet that you guys will...we'll be cheering for them" Ino said as she lied to them and covered it up good.

" Alright, see ya later then" Haru said as the light turned green and they turned left. The girls kept on straight and Sakura and Tenten looks at Ino.

" Do you really think that they will win..." Sakura looks at Ino

" Last time i remember, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun never lost a fight when their pride is on the line." Tenten stated to Ino

" I know...i just had to make them feel like they can actually win against them..." Ino said as she looked down.

" W-well i-if i k-know, Neji-nii-san...he m-might be at the D-dojo later on" Hinata said as she pulled into Sakura's drive away.

" Alright, and i bet that they others would be there also" Sakura said as she gets out.

" Later on, we should go over there...ok" Ino said as she looks at everyone.

They all nodded and Hinata pulled out of Sakura's drive way and went to Ino's house. Three Minutes later, they arrived at Ino's house and dropped her off. Hinata then backed out of the drive way and went to Tenten's house. A couple minutes later, She made it to Tenten's house and dropped her off.

**Hyuuga Household**

Hinata then drives to her house and then park her car under her garage. She turns if off and walks to the Kitchen. She takes out something and started to cook for the family since Neji will have to stay for the weekend, since her father told him when he started living on his own. The door opens a couple minutes later and she goes over to where the door have opened. Hinata sees Neji and Hanabi, it was odd to see those two coming home at the same time.

" Hiashi-sama called me on my cell and told me i have to pick her up..." Neji puts his hand on Hanabi's head and he looks down at her.

" Well you didnt have too...im old enough to walk home by myself..." Hanabi pouted and she then walks to the kitchen.

Neji sighs and he walks over to hinata.." Im going inside of the Dojo to train alittle...and don't try to stop me either." He walks off to the dojo and walks inside of it.

Hinata sighs and knows that this is going to be one long week.

Neji enter the Meditation area of the dojo and sits down. He gets into an indian sitting position and starts to meditate. He calmed his body and his mind with blank. Everything in his head went pitch black, but a small glimer of light appeared. His mind travels over to see where it is coming from and then he sees a cage, with a bird inside of it. The bird turns around and looks down to see the Young Hyuuga. The bird and Neji had a staring contest and it smirked.

' _Boy, what do you want and what is your name..._ ' The bird looks at Neji and wonders who he is.

' _Neji, Hyuuga Neji..and you're name is.._ ' Neji askes the bird and looks up at the cage.

' _there is no need for me to tell you my name...So young Hyuuga..what do you need of me..._' the bird said as he spread his wings alittle and then closed them. The feather of the bird was a light green color and its eyes were a pale lavender, just like his.

' _I need to get stronger...and i need some help... _' Neji mental said to the bird and he sees it chuckle alittle.

' _First you need to get stronger mentally for you can release me and when you do that...i can then help you..._ ' The bird gave a sinister grin and then turned around.

The bird disappeared and Neji opened his eyes. He was alittle sweaty and needed to take a shower. He was happy that he had clothes in the room that he sleeps in.

**Uchiha House**

Sasuke enter his house to see his brother, Itachi, who was walking from the Kitchen to the living room. Sasuke didnt say anything to his brother and walked to his room. When he entered his room, he sets his backpack on his bed and sits at his desk. He gets into the thinking position, with his hands tangled together and his thumb sticking out. He put his head between his thumb and started to think to himself.

' _I should start training today with Hyuuga, Nara and that Dobe at Hyuuga's dojo...maybe he can invite lee over to help train Naruto..._' Sasuke takes out his books and started to do some homework. he finishes them in one hour tops and then closed all of his books. He goes over to his bed and lays down, he then closed his eyes. Sasuke hears his mother call his name and he grunted about that. He walks out of his room and goes over to his mother.

" Yes Okaa-san?" Sasuke looks at his mother and wonders what she wants.

" Sasuke, can you do the dishes please" Mikoto asked her son and smiles at him sweetly.

" Yes ma'am" Sasuke said as he walks over to the dishes and starts to take the clean ones out of the washer. Just his luck, Itachi came into the kitchen with a handful of dirty dishes and puts them in the sink. he sighs and continues to do the dishes.

The Young Uchiha finishes off his dishes and walks back to his room. He walks over to his bed and lays down. he starts to close his eyes and drifted off to the darkest part of his mind. Without knowing, when his eyes opened mentally, he found himself in a swampy area. He felt something move around underwater, but he didn't get scared. The water starts to move up as a large serpent appears around him and looks start at him.

' _what do you want...Young Uchiha...If it is strength, then you will have to provoke me to get you a little training session_ ' the snake said as he looks at Sasuke and his tounge flickered out of his mouth.

' _Provoke you to give me a training session, what if i say that something like...a certain person called us weak and next week, we will need to fight them...will you then help me_ ' Sasuke's cold eyes look at the Snake and he wonders what is it going to say. It doesn't seem that Sasuke didn't care, but he had to get stronger and get any training possible.

' _hmmmm...you seem good enough to train, but you will have to try and figure out everything out yourself...im only going to help you to a certain extent...now go kid and get out of my sight_ ' the snake said as he goes back underwater and Sasuke disappeared from the area. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in his room and not the swampy area.

" _help me to a certain extent...lets just see about that_ " Sasuke walks out of his room and heads to the door. He grabs his blue jacket and puts it over his shoulder. He opens the door and leaves to go to Hyuga's house.

**Uzumaki House**

Naruto enters his empty house and sees a note on the fridge. It read that they will be home late and there is a supply of ramen that they got from the office for him. he walks over to the T.V and turns it on. It was boring in a lonely apartment with no one else home. He decided to go and see Neji for he can help training for the upcoming match. He sighs and gets up from his couch to go to the kitchen and find something to drink. There was a half full jug of milk and orange juice, some ham, steak, burger buns and other things. He take the jug of orange juice and looks around. He takes the top of the jug and puts it aside, he started to chug the orange juice until it was gone, not leaving a single drop.

_"There is nothing to do around this place..." _Naruto dropped himself on the couch and slowly closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't. He sat himself up and started to meditate for a while. When he was meditating, in his mind, he though that he have seen a beast was inside of him wondering around, it was his inner animal. He looks the beast into its eyes and noticed that it was a Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox. The beast stares down at Naruto and starts to laugh.

" _what is so funny huh... _" Naruto pointed at the fox and got anger. he looks at the crimson beast and wonders what is it doing.

' _looks like you have finally came kid...what do you need from me..._' The Kyuubi said to Naruto as he had an evil smile on his face. His fur was standing up and his Nine Tails was flying around in the air.

" _what does that mean huh...tell me already" _Naruto demanded and then the fox looks at the kid and his evil smile grew bigger.

" _you got spunk kid...for that im going to help you train...but not right now...You need to help you're self first...and if you do that...then I'll help you when the time comes_ " Kyuubi turned around and went back to what it was doing, shuting naruto off before he can say anything.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in his apartment. He walks to his door and takes his orange jacket with him. He puts it on and leaves.

**Nara House**

Shikamaru enters his house to only hear his mother yelling at his father about tending to the deer and not paying much attention to her. Shikamaru sighs and walks to his room. He takes out his homework and finishes it quickly. He had time to mess around, so he started to meditate since he needed to clear his mind of some unwanted things. He sees himself in a cave and hears some snores coming from inside. He enters the cave and looks around, he then seees a large bear sleeping and sighed.

' _this is troublesome...having a lazy inner animal.._ ' Shikamaru said as he looks at the bear. Its fur was a dark brown and sharp claws. He couldn't see its eyes, but could have tell that it was something dark.

' _who are you calling lazy kid...im just like you..._ ' the bear snorted as he gets up and looks at Shikamaru. The bear eyes was a crimson color and it looks shikamaru up and down.

' _tch...if you are like me...then play me at a game of chess_' he said to the bear as a board apppeared between them and Shikamaru sat down on the ground, ready to play.

' _Alright...then lets play_ ' The bear was ready and layed down for he can have his reach to move the pieces around freely without hitting any others.

The game commenced and it was pretty even. The game was a based off of wits and it was even. They played for hours in his mind, but it was only a couple of Minutes in reality and the outcome was coming close. Shikamaru and the bear was basicly at a stalemate, but Shikamaru won the match. He basicly trapped the king with a Bishop to the left and his last Knight, waiting for the final strike. The bear knew that there was nothing for him to do and he tapped the king over.

' _looks like you win...that is good...now go for i can continue my nap..._' The bear said as he shuts out Shikamaru and sends him out of his cave.

Shikamaru opens his eyes and gets off from his bed. When he was near the door, he heard his mom still yelling at his father, He sighs and leaves the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was on a little Jog as she sees Sasuke walking. She decided to go and talk to him for a bit, but then she sees her Boyfriend, Shiro walking on the other side of the street from Sasuke. She couldn't decide on what to do, Talk to Sasuke and get her boyfriend jealous of her and break up or Talk to Shiro and nothing will happen. She sees Shiro going across the street and try to Interrcept Sasuke, so she moved behind a tree for she can see what's going to happen.

" Look at this, Its the Wimp from School.." Shiro was infront of Sasuke and Sasuke stopped in his tracks to look at him.

" I wouldn't be talking about Wimps...at least my hits can do some damage" Sasuke's eyes were cold and emotionless. His glare intensified as he looks at Shiro.

" you want to see about that...huh punk...atleast i have something that you don't..." Shiro said as he smirks and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

" And what is that..." Sasuke said in an Uncaring tone. His Uchiha self was mostly coming out and was about to punch him hard, but held it back.

" You're best friend as a Girlfriend, I wonder what is Sakura going to when she sees me beat you next week..." Shiro said with confidence in his voice, wondering what is Sasuke is going to say.

" Like i care, but i bet that she might dump you after i kick you're ass...now get out of my sight " Sasuke bumps into Shiro's shoulder on purpose and continues to walk.

Sakura seen everything and was shocked at what she have seen. Sasuke, who didn't hit him straight in the face...and Shiro taking the bump in the shoulder, what is the world coming to.

While Sasuke continued to walk to Hyuga's house, he met up with Naruto, who was coming from the East and Shikamaru was coming from the West, who was going that same way. They nod at each other as they continue to walk to Neji's house. They had to come up with a plan on what to do for the week and needed everyone there to help out. Ten minutes later of walking, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru appears at the Hyuga household, where Neji have to stay for the weekend.

" Dobe, knock on the door..." Sasuke looks over to Naruto and smirked

" How about you, Sasuke-Chan" Naruto snickered and smirked back at Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed and rung the doorbell, awaiting for someone to answer. Three Minutes later, the doornob turned and the door flung open. A little girl opened the door and looks at them.

" What do you guys want..." Hanabi asked as she looks at Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto.

" Well Hanabi, we need to see Neji...do you know where he is at..." Sasuke asked as he looks down at the little girl..

" Yeah, he is in the training area right now...I'll show you where he is at.." Hanabi turned around and noted for the guys to follow her and walks off to the training area. They walked pass the Kitchen, where Hinata was cooking and she took notice. The young girl led the Sophmores to the training area and opened the door. When Hanabi flung opened the door, she sees Neji still meditating in the top right corner of dojo.

" There he is...Have fun" She said as she pushed them all in and closed the door behind them. They walked over to where neji was at and stood infront of him.

" Yea what is it..." Neji didnt open his eyes, but he knew that they were there.

" We need to come up with a plan on what to do til next week...what do you think we should do, huh neji"

" I think that we should take it easy today and start training tommarrow...because it doesn't hurt to be prepared...if i know them right...they won't train, not one bit..."

" That's true, but...how bad should we harm them?"

" Maybe until they surrender...dobe..."

" Shut it. Teme"

" Shikamaru, what do you think we should do?"

" Its too troublesome to come up with something...can we do it later..."

" Yeah...later would do us some good..."

Neji stood up and brushed some of his hair out of the way..Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru turned around and they all started walk out of the dojo, until they were stopped by Four girls.

**Flashback**

_When Hinata see the guys walking to the dojo, she took out her cell phone and called the others over a four way call._

_" Hey Hina-Chan, whats up" Sakura said over her phone._

_" Yea, the same" Tenten spoke over her phone_

_" Hey, Hinata what is it...The show is getting good...can you hurry up and say it" Ino said as she was watching her Soup Operas._

_" T-the g-guys a-are h-here and they entered the training area..." Hinata said as she stured the pot._

_" Ok we'll be there in Five Minutes" They said in Unison and turned off their phones._

_In three Minutes of rushing, the girls pulled up to Hinata's house and parked their cars. When hinata noticed that they were here, she opened the door for them and led them to the training area. They put their ears to the door and heard the ending of the guys conversation. When they oppened the door, the girls stood there with both hands on their hips._

**End of Flashback**

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto looks at the girls and sighed all together. They know what is going to happen, so they walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, ready to get chewed out. Tenten stood infront of Neji, Sakura stood infront of Sasuke, Ino stood infront of Shikamaru and Hinata stood infront of Naruto.

" Ok...I know you guys won't back down form this...but tell us why you won't back down.." Ino said as she looked at Shikamaru and kept her hands on her hips.

" Simple...they started it...so we'll finish it...They Issued the fight because they thought we were weak...so we are going to prove them wrong..." Shikamaru said as he looks up at Ino and sighed.

" So what...we seen that part...do you really want to go through with it...I mean..You and Our boyfriends mean a lot to us and we don't want to see you guys getting hurt in any wany, shape or form" Sakura said as she put her hands together as if she was praying.

"..." Sasuke didnt say anything to what Sakura said. he didnt have anything to say about it..

" Please don't do this...I know what is going to happen in the fight...bone's breaking and everything else that we don't like seeing.." Tenten said as she pleaded to Neji

" If it comes to it, then we might have to do it...if only they don't start the bone breaking first...or we might do it..." Neji said as he had his arms folded over his chest.

"P-please...j-just dont do it.." Hinata said as she looks at naruto with sad eyes.

" We might think about it...but only if they want to continue..." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata.

The girls sighed and was kind of relieved, until.

" but its only if your boyfriends want to stop this..." Sasuke stated

" ok...thats fair enough..." Sakura said

This is my first so i dont really know how good i did...


	2. Training day 1

**Training Day 1: Saturday**

Naruto wakes up from his room at Eight in the Morning and goes to his drawer and closet. he picks out some training clothes, which was a Orange martial arts shirt and some shorts, since he'll train all day today. He goes to the bathroom to take a shower and closes the door behind him. 15 minutes later, he comes out fully dressed and ready to start his training. One thing got to him, he needed a sparing Partner and knew that everyone would be training by theirselves. So he starts to think of someone to train with and in the Idea came to his head. Naruto runs over to where his cell phone was and turns it on. When it was on fully, he started to dial a number and waited.

" Hello, this is Rock Lee, the green beast...may i ask who is calling" Lee said as he answered his phone.

" Lee, Its me Naruto...i need your help with something.." Naruto said over his phone.

" What is it my Youthful friend anything you need?" Lee awaited for Naruto's answer.

" I need a sparring partner and i was hoping that you can help me out" Naruto said as he hoped that lee would say yes.

" Yosh, i will help out my Youthful Friend...Lets meet at my dojo later on... Its near by my house so don't worry" Lee said as he hangs up his phone and gets ready.

" o...k" Naruto said to himself as lee hung up his phone.

Naruto gets himself a drink of water before he leaves because he knows that this will be going on all day. He leaves his home and starts going over to Lee's dojo. He arrives to Lee's dojo and opened the doors of the dojo. When it opened fully, Naruto could see Lee meditating in the center and got up when Naruto entered. Lee had a Green shirt and shorts on, he had his leg weights on.

" So are you ready Naruto-kun..." Lee asked with a big smile on his face when naruto was fully in his dojo. the door slammed behind Naruto and walked to the center.

" Like ever" Naruto gets into his stance as lee gets into the strong fist stance. The both put their right foot behind them and pushed off.

As Naruto pushed off of his foot to go to lee, He balled up his fist and cocked it back. Lee sees this and smiled at his friend, Lee spins off of his right foot as he was running and sends a kick. As Naruto punched and Lee kicked, the both hits collided and was held there. Naruto jumped back and looked at lee, who was coming in fast. "Konoha Daisenpū(Leaf Great Whirlwind)" Lee jumped up in the air with a Powerful leap, He spins in the air with one leg and then sent the first kick to Naruto's head. if that was dodged by Naruto ducking, it would be bad. Naruto ducks under the first kick, not expecting the second kick. He didnt have time to properly block it, so he was hit in the face and was sent flying halfway across the Dojo. As Naruto was flying, he hit the ground hard and slowly gets up. He felt the pain from the kick, but ignored it. Naruto breaks towards Lee sending him a punch aiming for his face and a kick aiming for his lower right ribs, He knows this wouldn't be easy, so he would have to try and not give up. Lee smiles as he dodges the punch with his Left hand and blocks the kick with his Right Arm. "Nice Kick, Naruto-Kun" Lee smiled and then Naruto smirked. Naruto used the momentium that he had and brought himself upwards, another kick was aimed for the side of Lee's head, this would knock someone out, but knowing his opponent, it wouldn't do much. Lee sees the kick, but his arms was occupied, so he couldn't block it. He was hit and stumbled to the side a bit and then regained his composer. " That was good..." Lee said as he held the side of his head and then released his hand from his head. He couches down and takes off the weights that was on his legs, when they were off, he layed them softly on the patted surface and then he stood up. With his quickness and Agility, Lee appears infront of Naruto and kicked him in the chin, sending him in the air. "Konoha Shōfū(Leaf Rising Wind)" Lee then jumps in the air and appears under Naruto. "Kage Buyō(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)" Lee then puts both of his arms around Naruto and start to spin down. "Omote Renge(Front Lotus)" Lee and Naruto hit the patted ground at the same time and Lee rolled on the ground after the impacted. _' I shouldn't have used that move on him... nor should i try to teach it to him...but i might _' Lee said to himself as he grabbed his chest and the strain from his body was mostly getting to him alittle, but not much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was already up since Five in the Morning, training with Hiashi. They were both sending Gentle Fist strikes at each other and kicks. As each gentle fist strike, they were preparing for the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō(Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms) . They both get into the stance, With their Left hands infront of them and their right's behind them. " Hakke Rokujūyon Shō(Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms) " Hiashi and Neji says in unison. they both spin towards each other and both hits connected. "Hakke Ni Shō(Two Strikes)" They did two more strikes connected with each other " Yon Shō(Four strikes)" they did four more strikes that connected with each other " Hachi Shō(Eight Strikes)" They did Eight more that connected together. " Rokuju Shō(Sixteen Strikes)" They did Sixteen More strikes " Sanjuni Shō(Thirty-Two Strikes)" Thirty-two more strikes came. " Rokujūyon Shō(Sixty-four Strikes)" The last Sixty-Four strikes connected and the two jumped back

" Looks like you are getting better..My nephew.." Hiashi said as he smirks at Neji and then stood up straight.

" Thank you Hiashi-Sama" Neji bows to his uncle and smirked back.

" Otou-san, Neji-Nii-San...here you go" Hinata comes into the dojo, with Hanabi on her right. Hinata had a trait of drinks and Hanabi had some Sandwitches. Hiashi and Neji stopped their training and walked over to the two girls. Neji one cup of water and a sandwitch and Hiashi gets the same. They all sat down together in a circle, this was like their little family get together, so it was ok.

" Hanabi, how are you going in school lately?" Hiashi asked his youngest daughter and smiled at her.

" I doing alright...nothing much have happened.." Hanabi said to her father as she takes another bite from her sandwitch.

" And you hinata...how are you doing in school lately..." Hiashi then turned to his oldest daughter and smiled also.

" W-well...s-so f-far so g-good as i can tell" Hinata smiled back to her father and starts to drink her tea slowly.

" Neji...what about you...how is school going for you" Hiashi looks at his nephew and wonders what is on his mind sometimes. Hinata looks at Neji and trys to tell him to not say anything that have happened at school yesterday.

"Nothing...nothing happened at school...yet" Neji said the last part quietly for they wouldn't hear what he have said. He just sat there, drinking his tea and almost finished his sandwitch. He was completely calm about this whole family meeting, but they knew how Neji was already. Neji gets done with his meal first and stood up. " Im going back to training, excuse me" neji said as he bowed to them and then turns around.

" Neji, wait...how about you train with Hanabi...it will be good to teach her and it will count as training.." Hiashi said as he looks at Neji and then Hanabi. When hanabi heard of this, she almost spit up her tea..

" Otou-san...are you serious..." hanabi said to her father. She sees him nod his head yes and gave up. She sighed and puts her dishes on the tray.

Neji and Hanabi was in the center of the dojo and waited for the right moment to start. Hinata was worried that Neji might hurt Hanabi to bad and so she just sat there. " Commence" was heard from Hiashi as Neji and Hanabi started striking each other. Hanabi was on Offence and Neji was on defence. Hanabi sends a gentle fist aiming towards Neji's chest and his shoulder area, hoping that it wouldn't be deflected, but she was fighting her cousin, not sister or father. Neji pushed the attacks back and would use his Index and Middle finger to hit her Body Pressure that was in her arm. Hanabi sees the strike coming for her arm and then she deflects it, She then jumps back and looks straight at Neji. ' _Father never told me where other Pressure Points is at... ' _Hanabi growled alittle and then went back on the offensive again. Neji smirks as he stood there in his stance, He was playing with his little cousin by deflecting her attack and sending them back. Hanabi sees that Neji smirked at her and continued to send strike after strike aiming for his chest area, she needed to find some kind of opening. As Hanabi was looking for an opening for Neji, Neji already seen on and punches her in the stomach. Hanabi's eyes widen and spit came out of her mouth alittle. Neji pulls back and Hanabi grabs her stomach, trying to get up. Hinata gets up and runs over to her little sister and squated down to see if she is ok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in the Living Room as Itachi walks in and looks down at his brother, with his cold Onyx eyes. " Its time to train yourself..." Itachi said to his brother as he walks to the backyard and enters the training area. Sasuke follows his brother and looks at him.

" What is this about, Itachi, you never cared about my training...whats the catch.." Sasuke said with his arms folded and looks straight at his brother.

" I already know what is going on next friday...new spread around quick to college students...now come" Itachi said as he tells Sasuke to come towards him.

Sasuke smirked at his brother and charges towards him, He spins off his right foot and sends a punch aiming towards Itachi's stomach and then would send a second one aiming for his face. Itachi dodges the first strike and blocks the second, his facial expression didn't change one bit and he then punches Sasuke, holding his fist to his fast, building pressure and then he would release. Sasuke felt the punch and was sent flying into a tree, He hits it back first and then Itachi appeared infront of him and punches him in the gut. Sasuke grabs hold of Itachi's hand with his right and punches him in the face. Itachi takes the punch and jumps back. " Looks like you have improved the last time we were training...but its still not enough to defeat me." Itachi said as he felt the punch inprint on his face. Sasuke smirks and gets into his stance once more. " yeah yea...but it looks like that you are getting weaker..." Sasuke looks straight at Itachi and smirks. Itachi smirked back and waits for Sasuke to strike. Sasuke runs towards Itachi and kicks him in the chin and then back down to the back of the head and then does a Sumorsalt to finish his combo. If that worked, Itachi's head would be hurting. Itachi takes the hits, besides the second kick and looks at his brother and smirks. Sasuke then goes for another kick, but it was caught by Itachi. Itachi starts to spin and then throws Sasuke into the pool that was near by. " Alright, Boys', Time for lunch..." Mikoto called for Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke gets out of the pool, all soaked and Itachi was perfectly fine, besides the couple of hits that he have taken...

" Sasuke, go and change before you catch a cold " Mikoto said as she throws Sasuke a Towel and walks back into the kitchen. Sasuke then walks to his room and trys himself off with the towel. He looks for something to wear, so he just picked up some navy blue pants and a white t-shirt. He walks back downstairs five minutes later and sits at the table. The family starts to eat in silence by it was broken up my Mikoto.

" So Sasuke, How are you doing in school...do you have a girlfriend yet" She looks at her youngest son and smiled at him.

When Sasuke heard the last part of the question, he had a small blush on his face, but it was from embarressment. " Im doing good in school, but i dont have a girlfriend yet...I was busy lately" Sasuke said as he looks at his mother.

" and you itachi...same question" She said as she then looks at her eldest one.

" good...and no...lets just say that there is too many guy who gets in my way when i try to get a girlfriend..." Itachi said calmly and then finishes his food.

" ohhh...well that's good to know." Mikoto smiled at her kids or she means Big Boys..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Shikaku started to play a game of shogi. They were having a father-son match and the loser has to the dishes.

" So shikamaru...are you ready to lose..." Shikaku said in a lazy tone as all of the pieces were set up like how it suppose to. He looks at his son and just layed near the board.

" yea yea...lets just get started" Shikamaru said as he looks at his father and made the first move. Since this was like chess, he basicly moved a pawn forward. So Shikaku seens what was going to happen, but pretend to not pay any notice, he then makes his move and kept on going. After thirty minutes of playing, Shikamaru got into his thinking position and tried to find a way to get out of it, but his father already figured out everything from the beginning of the match.

" So Shikamaru...are you this lazy in school..." Shikaku said as he looks at his son who just made his move.

" the teachers are troublesome..." Shikamaru looks at the board and sighed alittle. His father's move countered his plan and the game was mostly over with soon enough. Shikamaru's mom, Yoshino, walked in and seen the match.

" You two are at it again...Man you two are lazy...come up and help with some of the chores." Yoshino said as she brings the basket of dirty clothes to the wash room and dumps them on the floor.

Shikamaru and Shikaku finished up the game and Shikaku won by outsmarting his son again. " Looks like you have to do the dishes..." Shikamaru walks over to the kitchen and looks at the dishes that was in the sink.

' _This is too troublesome to deal with..._' Shikamaru sighs and slowly washes the dishes and then he looks out the window, thinking how the clouds are just free to do what every they want and be lazy whenever they want.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten was at the park, swinging on the swingsets, just remembering old memories that they had.

" This is where we covered Shikamaru in sand when he fell asleep..." Ino said as she laughs alittle as she remembered when Choji and her covered Shikamaru in sand.

" Sasuke and Naruto always fought over the swing to us and to be first to swing..me and hinata always watched them" Sakura said as she started to giggles alittle.

" Neji and Lee always fought each other to see who was better...and Lee always lost..." Tenten said as she remembers it well.. The girls sighs and then looks around the park. Little kids playing and running around, it was a peaceful Saturday...

" I hope this week goes by slow...after that week...im going to need a vacation" Sakura looks up and sighed alittle. She hoped that none of the guys would hurt each other badly...but knowing that she was wrong was the thing that worried her the most.

" I know how you feel...but we have to cheer up...I bet that this will go by fast and we might not know what have happened" Ino said as she looks at Sakura and smiled. " I think we should try to talk our boyfriends out of this though...it might wor-" Before Sakura can finish her sentence, Tenten interrupted.

" Wouldn't work...they also feel the same way as the other guys...they won't back down from it...Its really pointless to try and talk them out of it..." Tenten said as she sighed and gets off of the swing..." Im going to see Lee...he might help out" She starts to walk off to the direction to where Lee's dojo is at. Ino and Sakura gets off of the wings and follows Tenten. After about 15 minutes of walking and she then turns around to look at the girls.

" OK just to be prepared, it might stink of sweat or something...but i hope today he kept it clean..._I hope ' _Tenten sighs and pushed open the doors just to see a flying Naruto hit the wall.

" Dammit lee" Naruto gets out from the wall and goes straight for Lee again with a kick, this time aiming to sweep his legs and then send a Knee to his back...Lee jumps over the sweep and rotates himself to dodge against the knee.

" alright, you two...this is done and over" Sakura said as she looks at the guys and noticed that they have stopped. She put her hands on her hips and walks over to the two. " and what exactly are you two doing right now..."

Lee and Naruto looks up at Sakura and smiled widely. " Training" they both said as the smile matched. " then why is there holes in the walls and floors" Tenten said as she looks at lee. " Extreme training" they both shrugged their shoulders.

" Well Naruto needs a break for we can talk to you lee.." Ino said as she gives naruto a glare for him to leave. Naruto sees the glare that Ino gives him and shivered alittle.

" Yea im going to get me something to drink...See ya lee" Naruto said as he walks past Sakura and the girls, He then closes the door behind himself. When naruto left, they all point their eyes towards lee..."

" Lee you got to help us" they said in Unison and looks straight at lee.

" what is it?" he askes slowly

" we...ahhh...need you to..ahhh" Sakura takes a deep breath and sighs alittle. " well no one going to listen to what we say and we need someone to listen and you are the best person...so can you hear us out.?" Sakura asked Lee and smiled at him.

Lee can tell this is something serious and then nods at what Sakura asked. " yes what is it?"

" well, Shikamaru and the others are going to fight our Boyfriends next week on friday and they won't listen...so can you try and help us out?" Ino said as she looks at Lee.

" Well...knowing Shikamaru and the others, they won't back down and since you're boyfriends hit them first...so there is mostly no way for I can stop them since their prides is on the line...but i think i know what is going on..." Lee said as he was in his thinking pose and then looked at the girls. " Do you know why this fight started?" He asked for he can get more into detail and come up with a conclusion.

" Well...we were talking to Neji and the boys and then our boyfriends came up to them and told them to stop talking to u-" Tenten was cut off by lee's hand in her face.

" I just got the answer...You're so called 'boyfriends' are jealous of Neji-kun and the others...they might think that you girls might break up with them if you stay around the guys...so that is why..." Lee said as he looks at all of the girls and folded his arms. " They are basicly thinking that you girls only went out with them because no one can mess with you since they think that they are the best in school...but it might come to an end...so its basicly saying that You girls have to pick out of them or the other boys...thats the reas-" Lee was cut off by Sakura.

" that's impossible...we can about them both in the same way...we would never do something like th-" Sakura was then cut off.

" Do you ever see what they do in school?" Lee said as he looks at all of the girls, awaiting for an Answer.

" No.." they said in unison...Lee just sighs and then looks up at them.

" they Bully weaker kids and they think that they could have bullied Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun to make them stop talking you girls, but it didn't work...so that is why the fight is happening...it is about pride, but also who is the badass of the school..." Lee said as he looks at them. The girls didn't have anything to say and sighed, They got up and walked to the door.

" Thanks Lee...we needed that...thanks for the information..." Ino said as she opened the door and the girls followed behind her and then appeared on both sides.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the Hyuuga dojo**

Neji sees Hinata run over to Hanabi and helped her out of the dojo. Hinata went back to the hyuuga dojo and looks at Neji.

" W-what was that for Neji-nii-san...you didn't have to hit her that hard in her stomach..." Hinata said with her hands on her hips.

" I didn't mean to Hinata-sama...I just went by instinct...I'm sorry" Neji looks at Hinata and bowed slowly.

" Im going to go to my room and sleep for a while...wake me up if you need something" Neji said as he walks out of the dojo.

Hinata sees her cousin leave the dojo and she wonders what is wrong with him...

Neji enters his room and closes the door behind him, he lets himself fall on the bed and his eyes closed slowly and went to sleep.

The phone rings and hinata goes to answer it.

" H-hello, Hyuuga residence, may i ask who is calling?" Hinata said through the phone and waits to see who it is.

" Hey Hinata..Do you think you can come over to Tenten's house...we all need to talk about something..." Sakura said through the phone.

" Y-yeah...i think i can come over...just l-let me ask m-my father..." Hinata said back to Sakura.

" OK and hurry..." Sakura said as she hangs up the phone.

" Father...im going out for a while...i'll be back and dinner is cooked already.." Hinata said as she sees her father walk by and he nods at her.

Hinata gets her keys for her car and puts her jacket on. She goes to the garage and gets into her car and turns it on. she then leaves her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four minutes later, Hinata arrived at Tenten's house, she gets out of her car and turns it off, taking the keys with her and turning on the alarm. She walks to tenten's doorstep and was about to knock on the door until Sakura, Ino and Tenten opened the door at the same time and pulled her in. They put her on the couch and then all sat next to her.

" we got a little problem...lee just told us that our boyfriends bully weaker kids at school..." Tenten said to Hinata and hinata just looks at tenten.

" I n-never seen that happen...h-how does he know..." Hinata said as she look at Tenten.

" because lee seen them and he confronted them to protect the kid..." Sakura said as she tried to spell it out simply..

" I hope that its not true, but who knows...we have to find out for ourselves...on Monday..we'll go and look around ok.." Ino said as she looks at everyone and watches them nod. " So what are the guys doing...at the moment.."

" Neji-Nii-San...H-he is sleeping at the m-moment..." Hinata said as she looks at the others.

" I don't know about Sasuke..." Sakura noted

" Same for Shikamaru..." Ino noted

" and for hinata...i bet that Naruto is back training with Lee..." Tenten said...they all sighed and looked at each other.." how about we call our boyfriends and ask them to not fight...and its worth a try"

" It might work...so lets give it a try.." Ino takes out her cellphone and dials up Haru and waits for him to answer.

" This is Haru...who is it.." Haru asked as Shin, Shiro and Ryu was around him.

" Yea...this is Ino and we know that the others are with you Haru and we have to ask you something..?" Ino said through the phone.

" yea what is it...Ino-chan?" Haru said as he puts the phone on speaker for everyone can hear..

" What is the point of you guys fighting our best friends...its really pointless...really" Ino said through speaker of her phone.

There was a silence for a few seconds and four sighs came through the phone.

" We are doing it because they need to learn to not to talk to you...we've going to teach them a lesson that they will never forget...they will remember that you are our girls and that we are the best in school..." Shin said through the phone and the girls was shocked to what they have just heard..

" why...is it because of a rep. you need...thats it...uhh...you are immature" Sakura said through the phone and hung it up.

" So it seems that we can do nothing at the moment and just wait until Friday..." Tenten said and she sighed alittle.

" Yea...lets all get home do the things that we need to do..." Ino said as she walks to the door and opens it and then leaves. Sakura and Hinata followed and then closed the door behind them.

" I hope that nothing goes out of hand before friday...or it might start early..." Tenten said as she closed her door and locked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Naruto-kun...its getting late...You should go home" Lee said as he was mostly out of breath and stands up completely..

" Why...its not that late...its only Nine o'clock at night..." Naruto said as he was laying on the ground, tired.

" A fighter knows his limits and you reached you're limit...so its time to call it a day." Lee said as he picked up his weights and puts them on his shoulders.

" Alright...i'll come back tommarrow..." Naruto gets up and walks out of the dojo, getting to his home.

End of Day One

**I'm coming up with more things to put and how it is going to happen...so please give me some time before i can make another and school is coming up soon, so its a hassle...**


	3. Training Day 2

**Day 2: Sunday**

The Sun rose and mostly everyone was waking up. Ryu, feels the suns rays on his skin and he gets up from his bed. he hated mornings because he wanted to sleep more, but no, his room was facing the sun. So he gets out of his bed and walks over to the kitchen. He takes out the toaster from the cabinet and puts it on the counter. He then looks in the pantry, to get a chocolate pop tart and unwraps it. He then puts it in the toaster and waits abut two minutes to take it out of the toaster. Ryu then walks back to his room and turns on his radio. The first song that came on was his favorite "Duality":

I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
I've waited as my time's elapsed  
Now, All I do is live with so much fate  
I've wished for this, I've bitched at that  
I've left behind this little fact:  
You cannot kill what you did not create  
I've gotta say what I've gotta say  
And then I swear I'll go away  
But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise  
I guess I'll save the best for last  
My future seems like one big past  
You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!

Put me back together  
Or separate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me  
alone  
Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
But I found out the hard way,  
Nothing is what it seems!

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!

All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!

When the song ended, Ryu gets dressed and left his home, he wanted to hang out with Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin wakes up from his slumber and goes to take a shower, he gets some short, shirts, his boxers and some socks. He comes out five minutes later and goes back into his room. He surfs through channels on his radio to listen to and found a good one. It was " Animal I have Become":

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

Shiro leaves his room and walks outside with a sandwitch that was already cooked in his hand. He decided to go see Hinata today and spend the day with her, but the only thing that he has worry about is the youngest sister and her father, but one thing he didnt know that was Neji was there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro gets up from his room and walks to the bathroom, He refreshes himself and walks bakc to his room. He looks around for his shoes, but couldn't find them. He checked his closet, but no shoes, under his bed, nothing, next to his dresser...they were there, he slips them on and puts his headphones on. He walks out the front door, listening to a random song:

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru gets up from his hard sleep when he heard his alarm clock go off. He forgot to turn the alarm, so he gets out of his bed and wonders to the kitchen. He takes out some bread and puts it in the toaster and then he goes to the fridge. He looks around and noticed that no one is around, so he gets the jug of milk and starts to chug it from the bottle. When he got done, he puts the cap back on and puts it back into the fridge. Haru then gets his toast and walks back to his room. he gets some clothes and goes to take a shower. Ten Minutes later, he comes out fully dressed and turns on his radio. The song that he hears was something that he liked, but it wasn't his favorite:

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind. _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends. _

_Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. _

_Everything I am and everything in me.  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,  
Ill never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone.  
(Maybe I'm just blind) _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me,  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. _

_I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone._

When the song ended, Haru leaves his house to go and spend some time with Ino, since he haven't seen her yesterday, this would be a good time to see her today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino wakes up from her sleep when her cat, Momo jumped on her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly and wonders what's today is. She looks over at her clock and it said that it was Sunday and she grabbed her head. She forgot to do her homework. She searches for her backpack, which was somewhere in her room and then finds it after Ten minutes of searching. She takes out her science homework and looks at the worksheet. The First question, she got confused. It read: _1. Name two places where Volcanos can be found?_ She didnt know and continued to think. She then remembered that they can be found on Land and Underwater, so she puts down Land and Sea. She got done with the Homework under thirty minutes, just putting random answers. She grabs her head again because she was thinking too much and her brain couldn't handle it, So she decided to just put random answers on her papers for she wouldnt get a Zero on her homework. She goes to her dressers and take out some clothes. She then walks to the bathroom and takes a shower. After Thirty Minutes, she comes out with her hair wrapped in a towel and she had a towel covering her who body. She then walks back to her room and gets dressed. She then puts her long blond hair into a Ponytail and walks downstairs. She then sees Haru downstairs playing with Momo.

" Hey Haru, When did you get here..." Ino asked as she looks at her boyfriend and walks over to him with a smile.

" I got here about three minutes ago...Ino" Haru puts his arms around her waist and smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

" well...what do you want to do?" She asked with a little blush on her face when he kissed her on the cheek.

" Anywhere you want to" Haru said as he smiled again back and awaited for her answer.

" Well...I have to go see Hinata for a while and let her check over my homework because i dont know how to do it..." She poked her tounge out and hit herself on the head softly.

" Alright, lets go there then..." Haru opens the door for Ino and they both walk out of the house together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wakes up from her slumber as the sun shined in her eyes. She gets up and checks what time it was. " Its only Ten-forty five" She says as she layed her head back up and then shot back up again. " TEN-FOURTY FIVE.." She gets out of her bed and almost trips over her shoes. She goes to her dresser and gets out some of her clothes and then goes to her closet. She picked out some pant and a shirt. She quickly ran over to the bathroom. She was in the bathroom for about Thirty minutes with her clothes on and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She takes the towel off and her hair was completely dry. She goes to her room and finds some shoes that was scattered everywhere in her room. She found two that matched and just put them on. She ran downstairs and sees Shiro downstairs, sitting on the sofa waiting.

" Shiro-kun...what are you doing here so early..." Sakura looks at her boyfriend and wondered why is he hear early today..

" Well...since it is Sunday, don't we usually go to Hinata-chan's house and have fun...today...or did it change" Shiro gets up from where he was and walks over to Sakura.

" True...well nevermind, lets just go" she takes her boyfriends hand and drags him outside.

" And yes i know that everyone will be there...so dont catch a hissy fit if they are not there on time" Sakura added before they left the area and started to walk to Hinata's house and she forgot to tell him one thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was already up, just watching Music Videos and changing the channels on her T.V. She looks at what time was it and gets up from her couch. She walks to her room and takes out some clothes and walks to the shower. She gets out Fifteen minutes later, with her hair flowing down to her shoulders. She then enters her room and puts her hair into Twin Buns and puts on her outfit. She walks down to the front door of her hose and opens the door to see Ryu.

" Wow...you are early...You ready to go...since today will be great since we are going to Hinata's House..." Tenten said as she hugged her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

" Yeah i know...there is a first for everything you know...well then lets go...I know that everyone is going to be there..." Ryu said as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

" Well lets get going...then" Tenten takes his hand and starts to walk towards Hinata's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata gets up and yawns alittle. She gets out of her bed and walks to the kitchen, she starts to make breakfest for everyone. She made some Eggs, toast, Sasuages, Pancakes and put a glass of milk for everyone who was up. She knocks on everyone's door to tell them that Breakfest is ready. Only Hanabi and Hiashi came out of their rooms and went to the kitchen. Hinata does a Head count and noticed that One is missing, Neji. She decided to walk to his room and knocked on his door again. She waited about three minutes and then decided to open the door and a suprise to see what Neji was doing early in the morning. She sees him meditating on his bed, without his shirt on. She didnt want to disturb him because its a bad thing to do, but it was too late.

" What is it, Hinata-sama" Neji didn't open his eyes, but still knew that she was there.

" W-well...Breakfest is done...and eat when you want" Hinata said as she slowly closed her cousin's door.

Hinata then walks back to her room after she finished her breakfest and gotten a pair of clothes to where for the day. She then entered the bathroom and comes out 10 minutes later, fully dressed and then she walks back to the kitchen, seeing that all the plates had no food on it, even Neji's plate was clean. She puts the dishes in the sink and then the door rings.

" Hanabi, can you get it please"

" Yeah Yeah...i always get the door " Hanabi walks to the door and sees Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto there in training outfits.

" I don't know what you are selling, but we are not buying..." Hanabi was about to close to the door until it was caught by Neji.

" Dont worry, Hanabi-chan...there will be training with me today in the dojo..." Neji lets them in and they start to walk to the dojo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Everyone arrived at Hinata's house, Sakura was with her boyfriend, Shin gets there on his own, Tenten was with her boyfriend and so was Ino.

" Today is going to be good...I hope nothing is occupied today because i want to venture around her house." Ino said as she puts her hand in the air and everyone sighed

" That's Ino for ya." Shin said as he rings the doorbell and awaits for someone to answer. Hinata then walks to the door and opens it.

" Hey everyone, come in.." Hinata lets everyone inside of there house...It was a good thing that Hiashi and Hanabi was gone for the day..

" So are you going to show us around again Hinata..." Sakura asked as she looks at Hinata and sees her nod.

" OK everyone...This is the Kitchen" Hinata walks into the kitchen to show everyone, it was big and had a lot of food inside of the cabinets and fridge. " Next is the Bathrooms, there is four, two on each side of the hallway and so are the bedrooms." Hinata walks down the hall and shows everyone where they sleep at. Sakura then opens the guest room and looks inside. " Hinata, the bed is not made...who sleeps here..." Sakura looks over at Hinata and sees her freeze up alittle. " no one sleeps in there...imusthaveforgottentocleanitbecauseNiisanissleepinghere..." Hinata said the last part quickly for no one to hear what she said and she sighed. She then walks over to the dojo area, but stopped infront of the door as she heard music coming from it. " well...this is the dojo, but it seems like it is occupied...we'll check it out later ok..." the boys starts to think of who is in the dojo and so they just followed hinata to the Living room.. " So what Movie do you guys want to watch.."

" See No Evil" The guys said in Unison and then the girls looks at them in disgust...

" No way...something alittle less gory...how about Dawn of the Dead" The girls said because they liked that movie better than See No Evil.

" Deal" the guys hi-fived eachother and sat in different areas of the living room to watch the move. Hinata puts in the movie and then sits next to Shin and the movie starts to play.

**Meanwhile in the Dojo**

The music starts playing and it was a good song to train to. Naruto got into his fighting stance, which was his Right fist next to his face and his left hand out in a knife position. Shikamaru had both hands infront of him, His right arm was above his left arm, with there hands open as if they were about to catch something. Neji was in the JyukenRyu(Gentle Fist stance) and Sasuke had his left arm out infront of him and his hand was out in a knife position and his right arm was near his elbow, with its palm opened. They was ready to strike each other when the song started. The song was 'Anxiety'.

When it started, they all ran towards each other. Sasuke ran towards Neji as Neji ran towards Sasuke and Naruto ran towards Shikamaru as Shikamaru ran towards Naruto.

Sasuke and Neji met up and started to trade punches. Right punches connected with Left punches and Kicks connected with other kicks. It was mostly even, but Neji still had the upperhand at Hand to Hand combat since he worked at it longer. When Sasuke went to punch Neji in the stomach, Neji moves to the right to dodge the kick and sends a palm strike, aiming for Sasuke's chest. Sasuke see the palm strike coming, but he didn't have enough time to dodge it, getting hit by the strike, he jumped back alittle and looks back at Neji. " Looks like someone is still training..." Sasuke said as he runs towards Neji. " and it seems like someone needs to train more often. " Neij said back to sasuke as he runs towards him and sends a punch. They both sent a punch at the time and it connected, they both then jumped up and kicked at each other at the same time. The hits connected with each other and they both hit the ground again. The song was about to end and they have been training for about half an hour, so they were already tired before it started. they continued to strike at each other and then stopped as the song ended.

The Next song on the cd came one and it was 'Papercut'

Shikamaru and Naruto went to strike each other and each hit was deflected. Shikamaru mostly had the advantage in this training match as he looks at Naruto's punches and dodges it with ease. He then kicks him hard in the gut, which sent him flying back alittle, but he didn't hit the wall. Naruto gets back into his stance and runs towards shikamaru, he knew that shikamaru was fast and was good at dodging, so this would be kind of hard to do. So he went for a kick and the hit landed on shikamaru's ribs, but shikamaru grabbed hold of naruto's leg and spun around, He then released Naruto, sending him to the wall and made a loud crash, but since the door was closed, it was more like a little thump. they continued to spar against each other until the song ended. naruto was tired and shikamaru was tire.

" Hey, i call the sodas" Naruto looks at the others and the others looked back at him

" I call the chips.." Neji said as he gets up since it was break time and everyone stood up. They paused the music and opened the door to the dojo and ran to the kitchen, running past the Living Room.

**In the Middle of the Movie**

Everyone Paused the Movie as they heard footsteps running past the living room and going into the kitchen. the boys stood up and they looked at the girls.

" We'll go see who it is" The guys said as they walk out of the living room and the girls followed behind.

" I wonder w-who it is" Hinata said as she looks toward the kitchen and listen to hear some noise.

Neji was looking in the fridge and started to throw sodas at Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Sasuke caught a Coke, Shikamaru a Sprite and Naruto a Root beer and of course, Neji got a Orange Soda. They popped the tags off of the cans and started to chug the sodas.

" man, lets find some chips...or something else" Naruto starts to look in the cabinets and continued to look for something to eat.

" Man, they are like Pigs in there" Tenten said as she hears them going through cabinets.

" Y-you don't t-think they a-are zombies from the movie?" Hinata said as she held her hands and shivered alittle.

" Hinata, they only go after people's flesh...they would have came after us already" Ino said as she looks at hinata.

" Haha...i found some chips...finally..." Naruto said as he opens the bag and pours some in four bowls.

" You guys are Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he crushes the can and throws it in the trash can.

" 3...2...1...Go" Ryu, Shin, Shiro, Haru, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata jumped in the kitchen and was suprised to see. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke stopped what they were doing and looked at the others. Neji and then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and continued what they were doing.

" What you four aren't going to say hello or something.." Sakura looks at Sasuke and the guys with her hands on her hips. Sasuke sighed and waved at her and so did the guys.

" You know that Father is going to be mad right, Neji-nii-san.." Hinata said as she looks straight at him.

" I'll clean this later...its not much...really" Neji said as he continued to look in the fridge.

" Not too much...yeah right...the kitchen have food everywhere...and thats not much..." Ino looked at the guys and sighed deeply.

" I though we would have had a good day...but no the losers had to come and ruin it.." Shin said as he looks at the guys and their eyes widened alittle. Naruto closed his and walks over to Shin. They were face to face.

" We were here before you're little boyband got here...so what are you going to do about it...Shin-chan" Naruto looks Shin in the eyes and smirked. Ryu, Shiro and Haru was about to surround Naruto until, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru faced them head first.

" How about we show you girls what we got in the dojo, since this will be a good training mat--" Neji was cut off by Hinata.

" No, Neji-nii-san...you guys won't fight until Friday...you got it..." Hinata had her hands on her hips and looks at the boys.

" Ok...Hinata-sama...guys lets get back to training...we have no time to waste on this wimps...since when they challenged us...They are destined to lose.." Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru walks past Ryu, Shiro, Shin and Haru and then walks back to the Training area.

Everyone turned back to hinata and Shin looks at her. " Why did he just call you Hinata-sama.?" he asked as he and the other guys were confused about it.

" i-its a l-long story..." Hinata starts to tell the story. "The Hyuuga family have two branchs. The Main and the Side...Im from the Main and Neji-nii-san is from the branch and when he started to act like how he is now...It started Twelve Years ago when i was three and Neji-nii-san was four.."

**Twelve Years ago**

_Hiashi and Hizashi was in the Army together, going to war_ _another country._

_" Brother, are you sure about this...are you sure that you are ready to give up everything.." Hizashi looks at his brother with twin brother._

_" Yes...but you shouldn't be here though.." Hiashi asked as he looks at his brother._

_" Why not...its my job to come to war...but you sho-" Before Hizashi could finish, the war have started and everyone was shooting at the opposing army._

_Hiashi and Hizashi was watching each others back and shooting the army members and one of the enemy shooters was about to kill Hiashi when he wasn't paying attention, but Hizashi saw and jumped in his way to keep his brother alive. When Hiashi turned around, he seen that his brother was shot to protect him and he then shot the shooter. Hiashi picks up his brother and bring him to the medical area. They tryed to keep Hizashi alive._

_" Brother, don't die on me...You have Neji.." Hiashi pleaded for his younger brother to not die._

_Hizashi gives his brother a letter written to Neji " Its alright...i only showed him my ugly side...and please take good care of him..m-y bro-ther." This was Hizashi's last words as he pulse stopped and he died. Hiashi started crying and after a few months, Hiashi came back to his Home to see Hinata and Neji watching T.V together. Hinata hears the door open and walks over to the front._

_" Dada you're home.." Little Hinata runs up to her father and hugged him deeply and then little Neji walks in. Hiashi sees Neji walk in and his eyes dropped._

_" Hiashi-sama...where is father?" little Neji asked as he looks at his uncle and awaited an answer._

_Hiashi couldn't give him a direct answer since Neji was so young and wouldn't understand. Hiashi just walked to his room, leaving hinata where she was at and Neji could tell by his reaction that it wasn't good._

**End of flashback to Twelve Years ago**

" After that...He became cold until he was snapped out of it by a friend..." Hinata said as she looked at the guys. " and when he said ' They are Destined to Lose' his old self is slowly coming back...so watch out" Hinata said.

The guys looked at her and they had their heads down and then put them up.

" If he becomes like that when we right...i'll snap him out of it.." Ryu said with confidence..

" Its harder than it seems...so don't push it..." Tenten said as she loks at her boyfriend..

**End of Day Two**

**I know this one is short, but i have school and i need to really post this one up for i can finish the rest of the story...**

**Edit:**

**The Songs are from these Artist:**

**Duality- Slipknot**

**Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace**

**Pushing Me Away- Linkin Park**

**When Im Gone- Three Doors Down**


	4. Training Day 3

**Day Three: Monday**

It was raining outside when everyone woke up from their slumber. They wished that they could get some more sleep, but it was a Monday and it only meant that everyone had to go to school. It was the most Tiring day of the begining of the week and eveyone wanted to sleep some more, but it was impossible to do.

Hinata was sleeping peacefully in her bed until Hanabi bursted into her room and jumped on her. It was 6:56 and her eyes slowly opened when hanabi jumped on her.

" Time to get up sleepy head...its almost time for school.." Hanabi said as she gets off of her sister.

" Three mour minutessss..." Hinata pulls the covers over her head and closed her eyes again.

" Ok, but if you are late then its not my fault since you don't have much time left" When Hanabi said that, Hinata jumps out of her bed and went to her closet. " Somethingtowearsomethingtowear.." She said over and over as she found black pants and a black shirt with a Eagle on the back. It was one of her tomboy outfits, but she really didnt care at the moment. She quickly got dressed and put on everything to make her smell good. she then noticed that her hair was a mess at the moment. She grabbed her brush and quickly brushed it evenly under thirty seconds. She then grabs her backpack and noticed that she done all of her homework and quickly ran outside to her car. She quickly drove to school since she didn't have long to get there.

' _Why does that one always work...she still had thirty minutes to get to school _' Hanabi said to herself as she watches Pokemon(**A/N couldn't this of anything better**).

When Hinata was driving to school, she sees Naruto walking in a Orange rain jacket. She pulled up next to him and rolled down her window.

" N-need a ride, Naruto-kun" Hinata asked as she looks at Naruto from her window.

Naruto sees hinata and nods his head and gets into her car. " Sorry if i put water in you're car" Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head and smiled at Hinata.

" Its not a problem...and why do you walk to school everyday...d-do you have a car...or something" She looks at straight as she kept on driving.

" I walk to school because i need time to clear out my head before i get to school...and i don't have a car...or any transportation...so ya" Naruto said as he had himself strapped in and watches the rain drops hit the window.

" Oh...if you need a ride, don't hesitate to call me and ask for one...ok...b-because i dont have a problem with it" Hinata said as she made it to a stop light and then she looks at Naruto with a smile.

" Ok..I'll remember that..Thanks Hina-chan" Naruto called Hinata her old nickname that he gave her when they were back in Second grade because he couldnt remember her whole name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was awake, eating some oatmeal. He was watching the rain and he was fully dressed, ready to get going. So he gets his backpack and his Rain jacket, which looked the same from his regular outfits, but just had a hood. It was a white jacket with the Ying-Yang circle on the back with a Tiger and a dragon going into a Mortal Kombat. He walks out of his house and locks his door. His hair was tied at the bottom, so it was like a big pony-tail. He then takes out his Mp3 player and puts the headphones in each ear, he turns it on as he walked in the rain. The song that came on was called 'Rain'. He continued to walk to school as Tenten pulled up beside him in his car.

" Need a Ride, Neji-san" Tenten asked as she rolled down her windows and looks at Neji.

" If that is ok...then sure" Neji walks over to Tenten's car door and opens it. He gets in and puts on his seatbelt after he closed the car door. He takes off his headphones and turned off his headphone. He takes his hair out of his jacket and puts it behind his back.

" How do you keep your hair so smooth and silky, do you ever cut it" Tenten said as she looks at his hair and then looks back at the rode.

" I wash it a Night and then brush it...and i never even though about cutting it..." Neji said as he had his one hand on the door handle, just letting it rest there and his other arm on his lap.

" Maybe one day, i can brush it for y-" Tenten was cut off.

" The last time you did that was when Sakura and the others were there and you guys braided my hair" Neji said as he looks Tenten and then turned his head.

" You still remember that...You looked so pretty tho.." Tenten said as she turns a corner and then continued to drive.

"..." Neji didnt say nothing else after that, but then he came up with something. " Why don't you put down you're hair...you always leave it in buns everyday...and i never gotten to see you with you're hair down yet..." Neji smirked at Tenten as she blushed alittle.

" Well then you are ready to be defeated on who have the better hair...so then you will beable to see me with my hair down..." Tenten said as she smirked back at Neji and then smiled at him.

" You will never beat me in a hair contest..." Neji said as he looks at her and smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino wakes up from her slumber with her hair a mess, looking like a afro. She looks in the mirror and freakes out when she sees her hair. She starts to brush it and comb it until it was its regular length and style. After Ten minutes, she gets dressed, where a blue pants with a Purple shirt. She then ran downstairs to get her jacket and took a piece of toast. She was in a rush because she had to get to class early and that was a first for her. She rushes to her car and turns it, she then turns it on, she had gas was half way gone and later on, she would ask her father to fill up her gas because she never liked to do it. She starts to drive and then she sees Shikamaru on his motorcycle, which was grey. She can tell that it was Shikamaru because she seen the words on the side of his bike ' Troublesome'. Ino then rolled down her window and looks over at Shikamaru.

" Hey...When did you start riding you're bike again..." Ino said as she looks over at Shikamaru and smiled widely.

" Yesterday Troublesome girl..." Shikamaru looks over at Ino and reved up his bike.

" So what are you doing up so early...you mostly sleep in at this time..." Ino said as she looked at Shikamaru and laughed alittle.

" Don't ask Stupid questions...the only reason i woke up early was because i wanted to ride my bike to school.

"..."

" See ya at School" Shikamaru said as he rides off and made slow turns because it was raining, so he wanted to be safe for once.

Ino sighed and drove to school, she knew that they would have Music class together today and they would have to preform infront of the class, but so would shikamaru and his group.

" I wonder why Type of song we will have to play...i hope its nothing boring like last time...and i hope its something i like...because if it isn't...im not doing it" Ino said to herself as she drove by herself to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was already up, watching tv with her little sister. When the time came for her to leave, she picked up her key's and walks over to her car. She gets in and turns it on. She backs out of her drive way and gets on the rode. When she was driving, she sees Sasuke in his Navy Blue Mustang. She pulls up next to him and rolls down her window and honked her horn.

" Hey Sasuke...what's up.." Sakura said as she yelled out of her window. Sasuke hears her and puts his music down.

" Nothing really..." Sasuke said as he looked at her and he wonders what she wants.

" Thats good...and im the same...do you think you can help me with somethings later on.." Sakura asked.

" Why can't your Boyfriend help"

"...because he never helps..."

" Then why are you going out with him..." This was something he wanted hear as he looks at her.

"...why do you care.."

" Just wondering...and sure..i'll help"

" Thanks" Sakura drives off and Sasuke did also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**School: First Block**

Everyone made it to there classes and started the subjects. Neji, Naruto, Ryu, Shin, Hinata and Tenten had English together. When everyone entered, they were surpised. Kakashi-sensei is on time for once...

**English**

" Dude, i think something is up Neji.." Naruto was sitting to the right of Neji, while the others were scattered around the class room.

" hm...why do you think so..."

" Because Kakashi-sensei is on time for once...something must have happened."

" You should go and talk to Anko-sensei...she might have something to do with it"

" Why do you think Anko-sensei have to do with anything "

Neji just sighs and whispers something into Naruto's ear. Naruto's ears twitched to what he have just heard, he then turns to Neji and sees him shrug his shoulders.

" You should know that Kakashi-sensei isn't brave enough to do that" When naruto said that, everyone in class turned to him and even Kakashi looked at him.

" What am i not brave enough to do, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked as he looks at Naruto. Everyone looked at Naruto and awaited an answer.

" Umm...Nothing...Nothing at all" Naruto scratched the back of his head and then sat down in his chair. He then glares at Neji.

' _N-Naruto-kun_ ' Hinata said to herself as she looked at Naruto

' _wow...that was special_...' Tenten said to herself

' _Baka Naruto...he will soon get something that he will never forget _' Shin said to himself as he looked directly at Naruto and then turned his attention to his book.

**Math**

Sasuke, Sakura and Shiro had this class together, looking for their teacher, who was late. Sasuke sat all the way in the back, Sakura sat in the middle and Shiro sat in the far right in the back of the class room. So since the Teacher wasn't in class yet, everyone got up from where they were at and started to talk. Shiro walks over to his girlfriend and sat next to her.

" Hey Sakura-chan...do you want to do anything afterschool." He asked as he smiled

" Well..Shiro-kun...i have to study afterschool...so i won't beable to do anything for a while...Sorry" Sakura said as Asuma walked in. Everyone went back to their seats and sat down.

" Asuma-sensei..what took you so long...did something happen." Kiru, one of the girls in the class asked.

" Well...lets just say that it was the best thing ever happen..." Asuma couldnt finish because Sasuke finished it off for him.

" With Kurenai-sensei " the Young Uchiha said as he had his eyes closed and leaned back on his chair. Everyone was in shock and they all looked at Asuma and then covered their eyes.

" W-what is it.." Asuma asked the class. The males of the class sighed and yelled

" Z.I.P!!!!!!" They were telling Asuma that his pants was unzipped.

" Ohh..Sorry" Asuma turned around and zipped up his pants, he then turns around. " Alright...then lets start class"

**History**

Shikamaru and Haru was entered the class room at different times and sat in the respected desk. They both glared at each other and then sat down. The first thing that Shikamaru did when he sat down was putting his head on the desk and fell asleep. He made his arms act like a pillow for he can sleep better. Kurenai walked in with a smile on her face and looked at everyone. She started to take roll and everyone, besides shikamaru was at the back of the room, scared. When Kurenai turned around, she noticed everyone at the back, besides shikamaru.

" Hey, whats wrong everyone..?" She asked worrily as she looked at her class.

" Y-you smiled...that is rare...what happened this time" Haru said as he looks at his teacher. Kurenai had a faint blush as she started to play with her fingers alittle.

" W-welll..you see...ah..." When she said this, Shikamaru was awake and already figured out everything..

" Lets just say she had a great time with Asuma-sensei...and that is that" Shikamaru said as he fell back to sleep and Kurenai looks at him and growled alittle.

" How do you know...Shika-kun" Kari asked Shikamaru..

" Its written all over her face...now can i go back to sleep" After that, everyone went back to there chairs and class have started.

**Science**

Ino was in this class by herself with her creepy teacher, Orochimaru. She was scared to death of him and wanted his class to end, Fast. When the lecture started, she slowly feel asleep, until.

" What is the center of a cell is called...Ino-chan" Orochimaru said as he looks at Ino and everyone looked her. Ino wakes up when she heard the question and when she was the one to answer it.

" Uhhh...is...it the Nucleus.." She shrugged her shoulder. Everyone was shocked and Orochimaru had a creepy smile on his face.

" That is correct, Ino-chan..." Orochimaru said as he turned around and then started to write things on the board.

' when will this class end...this is like hell ' Ino said as she fell asleep and didnt want to wake up until class ended

**End of First Block: **

**Guys**

Everyone left their first block classes and all met up in different areas. Neji and Naruto walked over to the windows of the school and stood there as Shikamaru and Sasuke came.

" You guys know what is next block is right..." Sasuke said as he looks at Everyone

" Its time to Rock out im Music class" Naruto said as he put his fist in the air.

" So what songs are we doing this time..." Shikamaru asked as he was bored already.

" I think its what ever we want to play" Neji said as he looks at them.

" Well...good lets get going then" Naruto said as he started to walk to the class as everyone else followed.

" Naruto, catch" Shikamaru said as he throws Naruto his backpack.

" Thanks" Naruto said as he catches it and put one strap over his shoulder.

**Girls and Boyfriends**

Tenten and Ryu was walking to Sakura's locker, where they usually met up after classes. When they both get there, They see Ino, Haru, Sakura, Shiro, Hinata and Shin all there already, so they walk each other there. When they got there, they gave themselves high-fives.

" Hey...I can't wait til next block for we can rock out...we will be the best in Music class..." Shiro said as he looks at the guys and smirked.

" But you guys will have to try and beat the other group in the class..." Sakura was mentioning Sasuke and the others.

" They can't be the best in the class...they hardly even play..so they will be easy pickings..." Shin said.

" That's what we said..." Hinata said as she remembers that time in music class.

" Dont worry Hinata...we'll gang up on them...there is no way they can win this year" Tenten said with confidence..

" yea now lets get to the class and show them who is boss " Ino said as she put her fist in the air and everyone nodded with them. They all started to walk to their second block class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Block: Music**

Ino and the others walked into the class room to see Shikamaru and the others already on their equipment, getting ready to play. When the bell rung, Shizune walks in and puts her hands together.

" Alright everyone, get to where you suppose to get to and lets start playing" She said as everyone was going to their equipment.

Neji was the Electric Guitar player in his group, Sasuke was the Singer, Naruto did Drums and Shikamaru was on the bass. They were already.

" Alright guys...Start Playing" Shizune said as she waited for them to start playing.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started to sing, this was their warm up song:

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (the worst you take)  
from every heart you break (every heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (the blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

[Chorus   
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay   
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (the worst you take)  
from every heart you break (every heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (the blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

[Chorus  
What's the worst thing I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight 

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide? 

[Chorus  
What's the worst thing I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight   
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight 

Everyone started to clap except for Shiro and the guys. Shizune then turned to the girls and noted them to start. Hinata was the singer, Tenten was the Electric Guitar, Sakura was the bass and Ino Drums.

Hinata calmed herself and started to sing:

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you,  
and you still won't hear me.  
going under.  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
maybe I'll wake up for once.  
not tormented daily defeated by you.  
just when i thought I reached the bottom.  
(BRIDGE)  
Im dying again  
(CHORUS)  
I'm going under,  
drowning you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under._

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
(whisper)- So I don't know what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.

(BRIDGE)  
Im dying again

_  
(CHORUS)  
I'm going under,  
drowning you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,_

So go on and scream, scream at me,  
I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under.

(bridge)  
Im dying again

_  
(chorus)  
I'm going under,  
drowning you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under.  
going under  
I'm going under_

Neji was impressed that his little cousin gotten better at singing, but it still wasn't enough to defeat his group. Shiro and the others clapped and now it was their turn to play. Shin was on the bass, Shiro was drums, Haru was singer, and Ryu was Electric

Haru takes a deep breath and started:

_I've told you this once before can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna brake  
I feel your having nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm thinkin you are the measure of the wave  
I stand alone  
Inside I stand alone  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
You resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside I stand alone_

_  
Now it's my time  
It's my time to dream  
Dream of the sky  
Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe  
Breathe into me  
I stand alone  
Inside I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside I stand alone  
Inside I stand alone  
Inside I stand alone  
Inside _

" ohh hell no..." Naruto said as he takes off his jacket and then started to hit his drums and Sasuke remembered this song.

" We haven't done this song in a long time...Ha" Sasuke said as took a deep breath. Neji and Shikamaru takes off their jackets and started:

_Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down

(Down, let you down)

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me 

" Like that will beat us" Haru said as he looks at to start. Shiro starts beating the drums:

_Can you feel that  
Aw shit  
Oh wa ah ah ah  
Oh wa ah ah ah  
Oh oh(3x)_

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel(will you give in to me)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me(will you give in to me)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness(3x)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up   
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel(will you give in to me)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me (will you give in to me)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness (3x)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fker get up  
Or get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

And when I dream (4x)  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Ow!  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't, do it!  
No, you're hurting me!  
Ow!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fk off and die  
Why can't you just fk off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fking whore  
How would you have to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

Oh wa ah ah ah  
Get up, or come get down with the sickness (3x)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, or come get down with the sickness  
you mother get up  
Or come get down with the sickness  
You fker get up  
Your fkin down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me

" That was weak...We got this" Neji said as he starts to play his guitar and noticed they noticed the song he have started:

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
FLOORRR!!!!_

Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more

here we go, here we go, here we go now

One   
Nothing wrong with me  
Two  
Nothing wrong with me  
Three   
Nothing wrong with me  
Four  
Nothing wrong with me

One   
Something's got to give  
Two  
Something's got to give  
Three   
Something's got to give  
, now..

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
FLOOORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
FLOORRRRRRRR!!!!!

Move...

Push me again (again)  
This is the end

here we go, here we go, here we go now

One  
Nothing wrong with me  
Two  
Nothing wrong with me  
Three  
Nothing wrong with me  
Four  
Nothing wrong with me

One  
Something's got to give  
Two   
Something's got to give  
Three  
Something's got to give , now...

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
Let the bodies hit the floorrr!!!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
let the bodies hit the floor

Skin against skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in, now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...

FLOOOOOOR - AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

One  
Nothing wrong with me  
Two  
Nothing wrong with me  
Three  
Nothing wrong with me  
Four  
Nothing wrong with me

One  
Something's got to give  
Two   
Something's got to give  
Three  
Something's got to give , now...

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Hey...  
Go!  
Hey...  
Go!  
Hey...  
Go!   
Hey...  
Go! 

Shizune wipes her forehead and the girls was stunned. They never seen the Guys go this far to see which is better.

" Now...lets see who is better at Guitar Solos" Neji said as he stepped forward and so did Ryu.

" You think you can beat me...Think again" Neji said as he starts to play. The Song was called ' Crush My Battle Opponent's Balls '

" Is that all.." Ryu said as he starts to play the Guitar solo from the Movie called ' The Crow '.

Shizune stopped them both before they can start on another song.." Now...lets see what the girls have to offer" The guys stopped and they went back to where they were suppose to be at.

Hinata calmed herself again and started to sing:

_How can I pretend that I don't see,  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed,  
You heard me breathe.  
And I froze inside my self And turned away,  
I must be Dreaming.  
[dreaming_

We all live[why  
We all die[why  
That does not begin to justify you.  
It's not what it seems,  
Not what you think,  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life,  
No, I must be dreaming!

How though I've got to tell someone,   
Tell them what I know you've done.  
I fear you, but spoken fears can come true.

We all live[why  
We all die[why  
That does not begin to justify you.  
It's not what it seems,  
Not what you think,  
No I must be dreaming!  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life,  
No I must be dreaming!  
We all live[why  
We all die[why  
That does not begin to justify you.  
It's not what it seems,  
Not what you think,  
No I must be dreaming!  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life!  
No I must be dreaming!

Not what it seems,  
Not what you think,   
I must be dreaming... 

OK the guys had to give them that one. " Ok guys...Since class is almost over, lets put everything back to where it was and we'll decide who was the best today" Shizune said.

Everyone starts to put everything back to where it was before they have touched it. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto grab their jackets and puts it over their shoulders. After a couple of minutes, Shizune decided who was the best today and the Best of the Best.

" Ok in Second place it was Hinata's group!!" Everyone clapped and then stopped. " and in first place was Haru's group" Ryu clapped and so did everyone else.. " But the Best of the Best was Sasuke's group again" Shizune said as she pointed at Sasuke's group.

" Yea..Again...Its just getting easier and easier each day " Naruto said as he gave Shikamaru a high-five and Neji and Sasuke hit knuckles. The bell rings and everyone leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TimeSkip to Lunch Time: Nacho's with cheese**

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto sits at their regular seats and started to talk.

" Do you think that we should have let Hinata's group win..because they did the best they can do" Naruto said as he starts to eat his Nacho's

" Well...It was just troublesome when Haru and them was trying to Show us up" Shikamaru said as he opens his soda.

" Well atleast she stopped us before we played that song" Sasuke said as he voice recovered from all of that Singing and Screaming.

" Yea i know...it would have been better if we did that" Neji chugs his milk and then opens up his soda

" Well...atleast we are done with that for today.."

" Yeah..now its just relaxation today.."

" Now it won't be troublesome "

" Yeah..."

They all get up after they were done with their food and dumped it in the trash can. They get their backpacks and then walks into the hallways. They hear some noise and runs over to it.

" Hey you little geek, give us some of you lunch money and we won't harm you in anyway" Ryu said as he pushes the kid to the locker. Shiro cracked his knuckles, Haru cracked his neck and Shin cracked his

" Leave the kid alone..." Neji said as he walks over to them. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared on each side of Neji.

Ryu lets the kid go and walks over to Neji, standing to him face to face. " What are you going to do about it" Shin, Shiro and Haru walked up to Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru and laughed alittle. The whole school except for the girls surrounded them, Yelling fight over and over again. Tenten heard this and tried to figure it out.

" Hey it looks like someone is about to fight, wanna go see who it is" She said as she was always happy to see fights. The other girls nodded and ran over to the crowd. They try to get to the front.

" Hurt you really bad...that should do it until friday..." A smirk appeared on Neji's face and Ryu's left eye twitched.

" Bastard " Ryu throws a punch, but Neji dodges quickly. Sending straight jabs, aiming and connecting at Ryu's Shoulder, Arms, Legs, Stomach and then Neck. Sasuke spins around to dodge Shiro punch and back hands him in the face. When Haru tried to kick shikamaru, aiming for his ribs, Shikamaru dodged it and and kicked Haru in his ribs instead. Shin went to punch Naruto twice, but naruto dodged it easily. Naruto then send a double punch aiming for Shin's face and his stomach at the same time.

Everything went silent and only one thing was heard from the crowd. " Flawless Victory " Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata gets to the front of the crowd to see their boyfriends falling to the ground. Neji turns around and whips his hand downward to the ground, Sasuke turns around and puts his hands in his pocket, Naruto puts both hands behind his head and Shikamaru relaxes his left shoulder.

" You're Hopeless" Neji stated to Ryu as he hit the ground

" Pathetic" Sasuke said to Shiro as he hit the ground

" Worthless" Naruto said to Shin when he hit the ground

" Troublesome" Shikamaru said to Haru when he hit the ground

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru turned around and started walking, until they felt a soft hands on their shoulder, and turned them around. Within an Instant, all four of them had a hand print on their face and their heads was facing the windows. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino just looks at the boys.

" How could you.." Tenten looks at Neji

" We trusted you.." Sakura looks at Sasuke

" We believed that you guys could have waited..." Hinata looks at Naruto

" But we were wrong...why" Ino looks at Shikamaru

Everyone made a pathway as the principle of the school walked by.

" Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara...Come with me" Tsunade, the principle of the school said as she turned around and walked back to her office. The boys followed, without even putting up a fight about it.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino picks up their boyfriends and slowly brings them to the nurses office, with alittle help from fellow students.

**Tsunade's office**

Tsunade enters her office and when the boys walked in, the first people that they have seen was their fathers, expect for Neji, who's uncle was there and Naruto didnt have one. Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father, Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji's uncle. They were all there. Naruto still had his hands on his head as the other three had their hands in their pockets.

" I have contacted them when i heard about the fight...is there anything you have to say to them, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Neji-kun.." Tsunade said.

" But, i have one thing to say...Neji...did you hit the death spots on the kids body" Hiashi said as he looked at his Nephew.

" No sir...I didn't hit them...I missed them all...on purpose" Neji said as he looks at his uncle.

" Shikamaru...what did you do to the kid..." Shikaku looks at his son.

" I just kicked him in his ribs..." Shikamaru looks at his father.

" Sasuke..what did you do.." Fugaku looks at his son.

" Spinning Backhand..." Sasuke said as he looks at his father.

" and you Naruto, what did you do to him" Tsunade questioned in a Motherly tone.

" Double punch to the face and chest.." Naruto said to Tsunade.

The adults sighed and looks at them. " You four are all grounded...until Saturday.." they said in Unison.

" Well that won't work on me because i dont any par-" naruto was cut off.

" Ohh...yes you do...Seems like i didnt tell you...but I know who your mother and father is...and You're mom is on the way here..also i told her what you did and told me to tell you that you are grounded. " Tsunade said to Naruto.

" and what is going to happen for that week...Hiashi-sama" Neji looks at Hiashi..

" You four will have to live with those four over there girls over there..." Hiashi Pointed behind them as Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata appeared.

' _Fuck_ ' Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru said to themselves.

A woman with Red hair and Shorts with a red shirt strolls down the school looking for the principle office. She wanted to find her kid and see how much he have grown, since she only seen him when he was a newborn. She then finds the principle's office and walks in.

" I need to speak with Tsunade, the principle of the school please " She said calmly as the office worker sent her to the office.

" Tsunade-sama...You guest is here" The intendent said as she lets the woman in.

" Ok...and Its been a while...Kushina Uzumaki" Tsunade gets up from her chair and greets her old friend, who was years younger than she was.

" Yeah Tsunade-Nee...So where is my Little Naruto at..." Kushina said as she looks over and sees yellow hair.

" Is..That...Minato.." She puts her hands to her mouth as she gasped alittle. Everyone turned around to see, and also Naruto

" No...Minato died years ago...That is you're son...Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said as she sees Kushina walk over to her son and put her hands on his face.

" You look so much like your father.." She smiled happily and hugged her son. When she gotten that out..She looks back at Naruto.

" What the hell is wrong with you...getting into a fight..." She yelled at her son.

" Well its not my fault...they have started...so i finished it" He yelled back.

" You could have just walked away and left it alone...But no..You had to fight back"

" Well...Yeah...I wanted to prove to them that they are not the best...Thats why"

" So being the best means something...Uhh..."

" OK ok everyone calm down...the punishment starts today...so Neji-kun..You will have to live with Tenten until Saturday, So will Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino..Last but not least..Naruto and Hinata...Take care" Tsunade said as she smiled at them.

**End of school: 2:45pm. Sunny Skies**

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji sighs as he start to walk to Tenten's house, with his backpack on his right shoulder. ' _This is going to be hell and also...i can't train_ ' Neji thinks of everything that might happen to him, when he is staying over at Tenten's house for a couple of days. _' I'll just have to manage until Saturday...that shouldn't be too hard_ '

Tenten already made it to her house by driving and she was thinking of a lot of things to do to Neji while he was staying over at her house. ' _I think i should make him do my Laundry or even cook food for me... oh this is going to be fun_ ' Tenten enters her home and awaits Neji's appearence.

Neji first enters his house and gets the things that he needed. He packed his shirts, jackets, pants, boxers, shoes and socks. When he sees that everything is there, he then goes over to his movie selections. " Ok first today...Im watching 300..Tuesday: Underworld: Evolution, Wednesday: Dawn of the Dead, Thursday: Waiting, Friday: Undisputed 2, and Saturday before I leave: S.W.A.T..." Neji puts the movies in his military bag that his father left behind before he have died. It was a Night camoed, so it will be easy for Neji to hide his stuff at Night time. He leaves his home and locks the door. He then puts the keys in his pocket and started to walk to Tenten's house. His bag looked heavy, but it wasn't.

Tenten waits for Neji to arrive while she was playing with One of her Twelve cats. Each of her cats were named after all of her friends and one of herself. She was playing with Naruto, an orange cat that had the same personality as Naruto. ' _When is he going to arrive...When he does...he is going to get it.._ ' She said to herself as her grey cat named after Neji was laying in the corner, away from the other cats. She hears the door ring and gets up to open it. The cats then scattered around in the house. When she opened it, She sees Neji there with his bag on his left shoulder and his backpack on his right shoulder.

" Took ya long enough.."

" Yeah Yea...lets just get this week over with already"

" Yeah...let the fun begin" She closes the door behind him and locks it.

Neji walks over to the couch and sits down, watching out for her pets. " This looks like a good spot to sleep at..." Neji said as he lays down on the couch.

" Good because that is where you going to sleep..until Saturday "

Neji just turns his head and felt something on his stomach. He looks to his stomach and it was a grey cat. He starts to pet the cat on its head lightly.

" Oh..Neji...since you live here...you have to do what i say..ok.."

" I'm not going to do anything that would harm my pride...thats that"

" OK thats agreeable...but later on...We are going to the mall and you're paying"

" Why me...You have a boyfriend...could you ask him"

" I would love to, but he kind of can't move well after what you did"

" Atleast i didn't kill him..so be happy..."

" If you did...then i would never speak to you again..."

" Fine by me..."

"...are you serious..."

" Maybe...anyways...wake me up when you are ready " Neji falls asleep on her couch

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ino and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru appears infront of the Yamanaka household and sighs silently. He knocks on the door and waited for an answer. After a Minute of waiting, The door opened and Ino's father, Inoichi appeared.

" Hey Shikamaru..what are you doing here..."

" My father said that i have to stay here for a week for punishment..."

" Oh...we'll come in...then and we can talk about it"

" Yea...sure"

Inoichi and Shikamaru walks to the sofa and sits down. Shikamaru feels how comfy the couch is and closed his eyes. Inoichi looks over at his best friends son and smirked.

" So what did you do to be sent over here for a week"

" He beat up my boyfriend...thats what he have done" Ino appeared infront of them with her hands on her hips and she looked at Shikamaru.

" It was only one kick...and he struck first...so ya..Troublesome girl"

" One kick...and where were you aiming for...his head to kill him or something.."

" No...his ribs...shesh you ask too many questions "

" Oh yeah...well there will be a lot more before the week ends..."

" Troublesome.."

" and that is why you are taking me to the mall to shop and you are paying for everything..."

" like i said...Troublesome girl"

" well...she is my daughter...and i am just fine with it...so i know that you will get use to her, Shikamaru"

" You sure.."

" Yeah..."

" Ok.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto, Hinata and Kushina**

" You got everything Naruto-kun..." Kushina asked her son as she drove him to the Hyuga manor, where she would also have to stay because Hiashi is going to be gone for a week

" Yeah mom..." Naruto just looks out the window and he just wonders why does he have to deal with this when he could have been training

" So tell me how everything started.."

" It all started Last friday...a guy named shin got a cheap shot on me and i had to pay him back...so yeah"

" Did you think of Hinata's feelings when you did that.."

" She didn't stop him when he punched me...so no i didnt...and she wasn't there at the time"

" How do you know.."

" Lets just say i inherited from you"

**Five Minutes later: The arrival**

Kushina and Naruto arrives at the Hyuuga manison and Kushina knocks on the door, while Naruto was on the side of her. They heard foot tapping coming to the door and the door opened. It was Hanabi and Konohamaru.

" Hey, Naruto-nii...whats up"

" Nothing much Konohamaru..but in lots of trouble though and if you are wondering...this is my mom" Naruto pointed at Kushina and sees her smile.

" Well...Naruto...come in, but watch out...Hinata may look calm at the moment, but she isn't in the best of moods today after what you did.." Hanabi said as she lets them in.

Everyone walks to Living room except for Konohamaru and Naruto. Kushina and Hanabi looks over at them wondering what is wrong with them.

" Are you two going to enter..."

" No...because..." Naruto tried to think of something

" Because he is helping me beat a game that Hanabi couldn't " Konohamaru said as he backed Naruto up.

" Yea that's it...a game...so see ya" Naruto and Konohamaru vanished like the wind and went to the game room, while Kushina and Hanabi looks at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They both walked over to Hinata and sat on each side of her.

" Its ok Hinata-chan...everything will be ok.." Kushina said to hinata.

" Well It" Hinata said calmly

" Yeah...You can just make Naruto pay for anything that you want since he has a job and always have enough money on him" Hanabi said.

" thats a good idea...we'll do a shopping spree"

" NARUTO!!!!!!!!! COME HERE" they all yelled at the same time. Naruto comes down with his hands in his pockets and wonders what do the girls want..

" Yes...what is it Miladies" Naruto bowed in a Joking manner as he looks at the girls.

" You are taking us shopping...and you're paying" Hinata said.

" yea yea...Fine" ' _im about to go broke before the day ends_ ' Naruto said as he leave the area and goes back helping konohamaru beat Devil May Cry 3 and Kingdom Hearts 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura was in her room, listening to music on her computer. She didnt even hear the door ring and her 12 year old sister answered the door.

" Hey, Sasuke-kun...what are you doing here..are you going to ask me on a date" Sakura's sister Mimi teased Sasuke.

" Well...lets just say that i have to stay here until Saturday and its not going to be easy..."

" Oh..that sounds like fun...let me get Sakura-nee" Mimi was about to run upstairs to get her sister until Sasuke stopped her.

" I'll go with you for she can be suprised and try to kill me "

" ok"

Mimi and Sasuke walks upstairs and looks at the door that had cherryblossoms and pictures of her boyfriend on it.

' _I'll just have to ignore this_ ' Sasuke said to himself as Mimi knocked on the door.

" Enter" was heard from the otherside of the door and Mimi Entered her room.

" What is it Mimi..." Sakura looks at her sister

" You have someone here..."

" Is it Shiro..."

" Maybe..Maybe not..but he is outside of the door"

Sakura gets up and moves Mimi to the side alittle. She then opened her door and sees Sasuke leaning aganist the wall, with his eyes closed and his hands was folded to his chest and his head was down.

" Mimi...can you let Sasuke and I talk for a while please" She pulls Sasuke in and pushes Mimi out.

" Ok ok fine" Mimi walks downstairs after she heard Sakura locked her door. Sakura then turned to Sasuke and he was tense.

" Looks like you are at my mercy at the moment...how about i make you feel the same pain that you gave my Boyfriend.."

" I only backhanded him...whats so bad about that"

" uhh..boys..they just dont understand girls feelings"

" What..." Sighs

" What can i do to make it up for you Sakura"

" Take me shopping...and you have to pay"

" Fine" Sighs once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mall**

Neji and Tenten enters the mall and started to look around for places to shop in. Neji followed Tenten into a girl shop, but then stopped by the door. He just stood by the window and just watched Tenten get the things that she needed. He sighs as he closed his eyes, his pride was being crushed little by little. He couldn't take this any longer until Tenten appeared infront of him holding something in her hands.

" Neji pick one...The Black Skirt or the Blue jean Skirt..i can't decide"

Neji's left eye twitched and he just shrugged his shoulders. Why did he have to be in this...He hated his life.

" i'll pick the black...i have enough Blue Jean skirt.." Tenten walks to the counter with a Pink Chinese Shirt that had a Pheonix on it and a Pair of Pants that matched, and the Black Skirt. Neji walks over to the counter and takes out some money.

" That would be $84.95.." Neji sighed as he pulls out Four Twenties and a Five. He gets a nickel back and walks out of the store with Tenten. When they walked out, Ino and Shikamaru walked up to them.

" Hey Tenten...You got Neji getting you something..." Ino looks at Tenten and smirked.

" Yeah...and you got Shikamaru to get you something " Tenten then looks at Ino and grinned back.

" So Shikamaru...How is your Pride going so far.." Neji looks at Shikamaru.

" Its mostly destroyed, but it will come back later..and you'res" Shikamaru asked.

" Same here" Neji said as he sighed..

" What are you two talking about over there..." Ino looks over at the two boys and they just turned their heads.

" Neji, Shikamaru...what are you two doing he-" Naruto said as he stopped talking as he noticed that Tenten and Ino was there..Hinata, Kushina and Hanabi walks over to Ino and Tenten while Neji and Shikamaru walks over to Naruto and Konohamaru.

**Guys**

" Dude this is like Hell all over again...I had to go through different stores and it was disturbing" Konohamaru said as he looks at the three older males.

" We feel your Pain, Konohamaru" They said to the youngest male in the group.

" Well atleast you didn't have to choice something that Tenten couldn't choice from" Neji said

" What did you do..." Konohamaru asked

" I just shrugged my shoulders and that was it..and i payed for most of the things...like she couldn't find anything at any other store, but the one we came out, i payed $84.95..." Neji sighed

" Girls are Troublesome...we'll atleast you didnt have to help Ino find some undergarnments..." Shikamaru sighed

" Wow...didnt see that one coming..."

" Well atleast you dont have to pay for three..." Naruto and Konohamaru sighed

" Yeah...i have noticed..." Sasuke said as he appeared.

" What did you do..."

" Same as everyone else here..."

**Girls**

" This is fun...Making the guys pay for our things.." Ino smiled

" But are we going alittle overboard..." Hinata asked

" Nope...they deserve it remember" Tenten looks over at Hinata

" They might want something back...but it will be in time" Kushina looks at Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

" How so...did this happen to you once" Ino asked

" Yea...It happened When i first met Minato..Naruto's father...and what he wanted back...well you get the picture...but every guy is different" Kushina said

" Yeah..." Sakura said as she appeared on the side of Kushina.

" So you got Sasuke...good going" Ino said as she smiled and gave Sakura a Thumbs up.

" Well lets get back to them before they decide to leave us" Hanabi said as she looks at them

" Ok" they all said as they all walk back to the boys

**All Together**

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi and Kushina walks back to Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Konohamaru. The boys picks up the bags and starts to walk around the store. From the corner of Tenten's eye, she sees a weapon store and drags Neji inside. Ino sees a store that sells shampoo and other products, so she draged Shikamaru with her. Sakura sees a shoe store and drags Sasuke inside with her. Hinata, Hanabi and Kushina sees a store that sells shirts, but it was different. They dragged the two boys with them and started to look around.

**Weapon Store**

Neji and Tenten looks around at different weapons and items. Neji sees a pair of gloves that fits his hands well. He punches the air to see if they will work and they did. Tenten sees a Katana, that had a Silver Hilt and the Sheath was a Pale Lavender color. It was a Kodachi that she wanted and Neji sighes. He gets his gloves and the Kodachi and walks over to the counter. The Kodachi costed $435 and the gloves only costed $5.

" that will be $440.00" Neji takes out Five One Hundred's and pays. He gets 60 back and puts his wallet away. Tenten had her kodachi wrapped up and Neji had his gloves in the bag.

**Hair Shop**

Ino and Shikamaru, well mostly Ino was looking around for hair products which she needed. When she found two shampoos that she liked, she couldnt decide on what to get, so she decided to ask Shikamaru about which one to get.

" Shika-kun...if i can't get one...can i get them both " Ino tried her puppy eyes to get them

" Yea yeah...just hurry up already..." Shikamaru looks over at Ino and sigh

Ino smiled as she goes over to the counter with Four bottles of Shampoo and Four bottles of Conditioner. " That will be $64.00" Shikamaru pulls out Four twenties and a Ten to pay. He gets $6.00 back and leaves the store with Ino.

**Shoe Store**

Sakura walks to the female shoe isle and looks around for some running shoes. She had enough Tennis shoes and heels, so she needed some running shoes for Pe. Sasuke couldnt handle this any longer. He just wanted to get this over with and leave. Sakura appears infront of him and smiled while holding two pairs of shoes. One was blue and the other was Pink. Sasuke sighs as he already know what she is going to ask him and he just walks over to the counter to pay. Sakura puts the shoes on the counter and the lady scans them both.

" that will be $165.87 " Sasuke sighs as he pulls out two hundreds and gets Thirty-Four dollars and thirteen cents back. They both walk out of the store, leaving Sasuke to carry all of the bags.

**Shirt Store**

Hinata, Konohamaru and Hanabi was in the women section and Konohamaru was getting tortured on what the girls should get, while Naruto and Kushina was debating on what shirt is better in the male section.

" I say that the shirt that says ' To Punish and Enslave ' Is better than that plain Orange shirt that you got Naruto" Kushina said as she held it infront of her.

" hey...you can get that shirt since it fits you better than me...Thats why im getting this" Naruto holds up a shirt that said ' After Today, One Shall Stand...One Shall Fall '

" That one looks good...Then You get that one and i'll get this one then "

" Deal"

" Konohamaru-kun...Do you think i would look good in this" Hanabi asked Konohamaru as she held up a shirt with a Heart in the center and a Arrow going through it.

" Y-yah.." Konohamaru was just a little kid...he didnt know what to say.

" What about his Konohamaru-kun" Hinata asked as she held out a Purple shirt that stops at her stomach.

He give a thumbs up and puts his hands on the back of his head.

" Konohamaru-kun...are you going to get you're self something.." Hinata said as she looks at the young kid.

" Nahh..Im good.." He said as he noticed that Hinata's and Hanabi's stared at him

" You are getting something if you like it or not" They both said to him

" O...k" Konohamaru said as he gotten scared of both Hinata and Hanabi. He finds him a shirt that hand Byakuya on it with Senbozakura Kageyoshi on it.

They all go to the cashier and he scans everything that they have wanted. " That will be $256.98 please" Naruto sighs as he pulls out Three Hundreds and gets Fourty-three dollars and two cents back. They all leave the store.

**One and an Half hours later**

The Gang met up at the food station and all of the guys were puffed. They had to carry everything that the girls wanted and pay for every thing also.

" Man...this is getting worse...I think that we did too much today" Naruto and Konohamaru said as they rubbed their arms alittle

" Im almost broke...i Just got a hundred and a couple of tens left" Sasuke said as he was looking at the others.

" Same" Neji and Shikamaru said.

" Hey guys we're hungry...get over here please" Ino said as she looked at the guys and waved them over. The guys just sighs and gets up, exept for konohamaru.

" Im going to say here and watch over the stuff...ok" he said as he smiled at them and they nodded. the boys walked over to the girls and wonders what do they want.

" Ok which is it..." Shikamaru said as he looks at the girls..." and only one this time"

" OK ok we get it...well we want something from the Ice cream palor" Tenten said as everyone agreed except for the guys. They just sighed in annoyince and walks over to the ice cream palor. They arrived at the Ice palor and the girls looked at the different varities.

"OK i want a Chunky Monkey ice cream cone " Hanabi said.

" Chunky Monkey" Naruto laughs alittle.

" Shut it" Hanabi said back to naruto

" ok a Oreo sundae for me" Tenten said

" Vanilla shake for me" Sakura said

" Strawberry for me" Ino said

" Chocolate for me" Hinata said

" and a Banana Split for me" Kushina said.

" Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru...can you get us something to drink" Neji said to the guys.

" Sure what is it...Coke, Sprite..."

" Don't matter"

Sasuke and Shikamaru left when the girls' ice cream gotten done...

" That will be 49.50" Neji pulls out two tens and a five while naruto pulled out two tens and a five to make fifty. they pay and get fifty cents back, each getting a quarter back.

They walk back to Konohamaru, who was just chillin and sat in different chairs with all of their stuff.

" Today was fun huh guys" The girls said in unison as Sasuke and Shikamaru came back with Neji, Naruto, Konohamaru and themselves some drinks.

The boys sighed heavily and then looks up. The guys wonder when this torture will end and check their watches and cell phones. It was 8pm and they dont really have time to stay at the mall since it is about to close.

" Hey tenten.." Neji said as he looks at her.

" Hmm...what is it Neji.." She asked

" Don't you have a show that comes on at 8pm"

" Yeah why"

" Because you are missing it since it is 8pm"

Tenten was shocked that she was missing her show...she have never missed it. Neji picks up the bags as they started to leave the mall. Everyone else started to leave to get home in time.

**30 minutes later**

Everyone got home konohamaru was dropped off at his house. The boys put all of the girls stuff in their rooms and went to the couches. They put in 300 because they still had time to watch it before going to sleep. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji put the volume down because they didnt want to wake anyone. They already knew the movie by heart and said every part quietly. When the movie ended, they turned it off and went to sleep on the couches.

**2 am**

The girls woken up in the middle of the night to check up on the guys who was sleeping on the couch.

**Neji and Tenten**

Tenten walks over to the living room to see Neji asleep silently. She could tell that he was asleep and so she walked over to him and lifts up his head slowly. He stirred alittle and then she sat down, resting his head on her lap.

" Thanks for today, Neji-kun" She said quietly as she slowly went to sleep.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata wakes up to get a drink from the kitchen. When she gets it, she sees if naruto is doing ok on the sofa. She walks over to him and sees that he was asleep. She smiled and decided to lay next to him, so she gets on top of him and rests her head on his chest. She was comfy on his chest and slowly feel asleep. _Thank you, Naruto-kun _Hinata said to herself and was fast asleep.

**Ino and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was fast asleep as Ino walks past the couch. He was peacefully sleeping as this wasn't so troublesome. Ino sees how shikamaru can sleep so peacefully after what have happened Yesterday afternoon. So she slowly picked up his body and slid down on the couch. His head was on her breast and she slowly put the blankets over them both. She hand her arms around his head and kissed his forehead alittle. _Thanks shika-kun _Ino finally went back to sleep.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke couldn't really sleep and Sakura couldn't either. So he gets up and walks upstairs slowly and knocks on Sakura's door lightly. When she hears this, she walks over to her door and opens it to see Sasuke there. He enters her room and she pushed him onto the bed alittle.

" You're sleeping in here tonight in here ok..and don't tell anyone that i can't stand sleeping alone"

" O...k" He lays down in Sakura's bed and gets under the covers, he drifts off to lala land and fell asleep.

Sakura cuddles up on Sasuke and puts her head on his chest.

**Sorry for taking so long...School is such a Hassle when it is the beginning of the school year... so i dont know when im able to make the next chapter... The songs are called:**

**Bleed- Evanescence**

**Helena- My Chemical Romance**

**Going Under- Evanescence**

**I Stand Alone- Godsmack**

**Bodies- Drowning Pool**

**Let You down- Three Days Grace**

**Down with the sickness- Disturbed**

**Crush My Battle Opponents Balls- Dethklok**

**The Crow Guitar Solo- Brandon Lee(R.I.P)**


	5. Training day 4

**Day 4: Tuesday: Sunny**

Neji wakes up to find himself on Tenten's lap. He wonders how did she get there, but just let it slide this time. As he gets up, he feels Tenten put her hands on the back of his head and puts his head between to breast. Neji liked the way they have felt, but he was losing oxygen, fast. He swiftly gets through Tenten's grasp and takes a deep breath. He looks at Tenten to see how to wake her up from her slumber.

" Tenten, there is a Nodachi on sell for $200 " He knew that this would have to work out perfectly. Tenten shot up and looks around.

" Where is the Nodachi on sell..." She looks around and then looks at Neji. " Oh...Good Morning Neji-kun...did you sleep well last night?"

" There was no Nodachi for sell...i just had to find someway to get you up and i did sleep well...but it ended this morning"

" Why what happened this morning..."

" You are telling me you don't know what you just did to me "

" Nope..."

Sighs " You pulled my head between you're breast"

giggles alittle " I forgot that i cling on to things when i sleep..Sorry.."

" Yeah...Next time tell me before it happens.."

" OK"

" Well...im going to take a Shower...see ya in a few" Neji grabs his clothes and walks to the bathroom. He turns on the water and started to relax. Tenten listens to the water run and thinks about how Neji looked at the moment, with water hitting his lean body. She almost caught a nosebleed just from thinking about it. A couple minutes later, Neji comes out fully dressed and he was drying his long dark brown hair.

" You're turn, Tenten-chan..." He said calmly as he finally gotten some of the water out of his hair. He was wearing a blue jacket which was unzipped showing his white t-shirt under it. He had shorts on since today, he might be doing something for P.E. He had his basketball shoes on, then the bottom of his hair had a tie on it for it couldn't fly in his face.

" O...k" Tenten gets up and goes to her room to get some clothes. She then walks to the bathroom that Neji was just in. She sees his clothes that he had on Yesterday in the second basket that was labeled for guest. She takes off everything that she was wearing and gets in the shower.

Neji was in the living room, tossing up a bouncy ball that he had in his bag. He was bored, until he heard the water starting to running from the living room and layed his head back. He was thinking about random things and then when a certain thought came up, he almost caught a nosebleed. His thought was how tenten looked with the water hitting her body and going down her curvy body. He stops thinking as the same grey cat jumped on his lap and curled up into a ball. He sees it lay there and started to pet him alittle.

" He is named after you Neji-kun.." Tenten said as she walked out with her clothes on and her hair was in two buns. She had a red shirt with some blue shorts since it might be hot today and running shoes for she would know that she might have to run fast today.

" Why so..."

" Because he is distant from my other cats, and also the black one named after Sasuke...since you both distant yourselves from us.."

" It happens...and i bet you named everyone of them after us...huh.."

" Yeah i did...i'll tell you their names after school...and don't try to do anything stupid today ok..."

" Like if..."

" What about Yesterday afternoon..."

" Like i said...they started it.."

" Yeah...Sure"

They both get into the car and puts on their seatbelts. Tenten then drives off with Neji in the Passenger side, just staring out the window.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Everyone wakes up except for Naruto and Hinata. Since Hiashi was gone for a week, he was lucky, but he didn't know it.

" Hey..wake up Lazy Bum" Kushina said as she looks at her son with hinata, who was sleeping on his chest. Naruto rubs his eyes alittle.

" Shik-amaru's the lazy bum..." When he opened his eyes were still half way closed.

" Naruto-nii...did you do anything to my Sister last night.." Hanabi looks at naruto with a sly look in her eyes.

" Wha..." Naruto said as he sees Hanabi pointed at his chest and smirks. He looks at down and then his eyes opened fully, but it was in shock.

" Hinata-chan!!!!!" Naruto said as he sees hinata wakes up and slowly opened her eyes.

" O-oh good morning Naruto-kun" She said as she gets up alittle, but it wasn't in the right position. She was sitting on his stomach, with her hands on his chest and her legs were on each side of Naruto's body.

" G-good mornig to you too..Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he scratches the back of his head. " So...ahh...mmmm...what's up"

" well...nothing really...hehe.." Hinata looks at Naruto and just noticed the position that they were in when Hanabi took a picture of them both like that.

" HANANBI-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto and Hinata yelled at the same time at Hanabi, who gave the camera to Kushina.

" I'll give this back at the end of the week...so be good ok" Kushina said as she smiled sweetly

" ok..." They both said in unison as they looked at the time...They still had an hour before going to school...so, Hinata walks to her room and gets some of her clothes. she then walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Naruto was downstairs with his clothes underneath his arm as he heard the water starting to run. He was actually thinking of how Hinata would look at the moment, but his train of thought was interrupted.

" So...Naruto-nii...what are you thinking about...are you thinking about Hinata-nee who is in the shower at the moment" Hanabi sits on the side of Naruto and turns on the tv.

Naruto looks at Hanabi shocked. " No i wasn't.." ' _I hate this little girl...she already knows what i was thinking... _' Naruto said to himself as he started to watch t.v with Hanabi.

" So i am right...Kushina-nee...You're son is thinking about Hinata-nee who is in the shower!!!!!" Hanabi said as she yelled it towards the kitchen

" What...Naruto!!!!! " Kushina yelled back and Naruto just sighed heavily.

" What's happened when i was in the shower..." Hinata looks at Hanabi and Naruto. Hinata was wearing a Indigo shirt with a matching skirt on, but she had some shorts under it. Her shoes were white tennis shoes.

" Naruto-nii was thinking ab--" Hanabi couldn't finish her sentence since Naruto put both of his hands over her mouth.

" I was just thinking about what will happen today...hehehe" Naruto said as he just came up with that cover up, hoping that hinata would fall for it.

" Oh..ok..." Hinata looks at Naruto with a confused face and then shrugged her shoulders alittle.

" Well...i gotta take a shower now..." Naruto gets up and takes his hands away from Hanabi's mouth. He walks to the bathroom, which he memorized the most when he first came to the hyuuga house. He then turns on the water and takes off everything and then gets inside. Hinata then hears the water run and she started to get thoughts, until Kushina stopped it.

" Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan...come and get something to eat before Naruto comes back " She called as Hanabi runs towards the kitchen and slides on the floor with her socks. Hinata then comes walking in with her hands on her back. They looked at the food as it was perfectly made. There was four plates with the same amount of food for everyone. Hinata was still in thought about Naruto, who is still in the shower at the moment.

" So Hinata-nee...are you thinking about Naruto at the moment..." Hanabi said as she loved to mess with her sister and make her blush in embarressment a lot.

" W-what are you talking about Hanabi..i wasn't thinking about Naruto who is in the shower" Hinata said as her face was completely red in embarressment..

" Yes you were...i can tell just by looking at you.." Hanabi smiled widely and then starts to eat her food. Naruto walks in with an Orange shirt on and black shorts with some grey basketball shoes on.

" I can't wait til P.E today...its going to be fun today.." Naruto said as he sat down and looks at the food.

" Why so..Naruto" Kushina asked her son as she looks at him, with a confused expression on her face.

" Because we are playing basketball the whole time and we're having alittle tournament...man its going to be fun." Naruto grinned as he started to eat his breakfest.

" Well i hope you do good and what about you Hinata-chan...what are you doing for P.E?" Kushina asked

" W-well the girls are having to chose from running track or playing basketball...i'm mostly a runner than a basketball player" She smiled and eats acouple of bites.

Under 2 minutes flat. Hanabi and Naruto was done with their food at the same time.

" Naruto-nii...come watch Tv with me again before you and hinata-nee leave ok.." Hanabi takes Naruto's arm and drags him to the living room. Naruto didn't really have a choice in this, so he just went on with it.

" Naruto-kun, Its almost time to go now..." Hinata yelled to Naruto and gets her backpack ready. She walks to her car and opens the doors. Naruto sighed as he gets up to go to school. He gets his backpack and walked to hinata's car and gets in as she gets in. She backed up and pulled off to school.

**Ino and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru wakes up and the first thing that he sees is a shocked Inoichi. He wonders why does he look so shocked.

" Shikamaru..what did you do to my daughter..."

" Daughter..." he sees Inoichi point at Ino, who was sleeping under shikamaru..

" AHHH..." Shikamaru gets up with the quickness and starts to take deep breaths. Ino wakes up and slowly opened her eyes to see her father and Shikamaru.

"Morning Guys..whats with the faces this morning.." Ino asked as she rubs her eyes.

" I-ino...why were you under me when i woke up..." Shikamaru asked as he looks at her.

"Because i thought that you would have been lonely down her all by you're self "

" But that still doesn't mean you can do that...Ino"

" Sorry...i just thought that you would be lon-"

" Im not mad...just suprised..."

"Ok...now...since school is about to start and we have to go and takes showers.." Ino goes upstairs and went to get some clothes. She went into the bathroom and locks it. She takes off everything and went into the shower.

" There is another Shower if you need to use it Shikamaru-kun" Inoichi said as he looks at Shikamaru and then walked to the kitchen. He knew that it wasn't shikamaru's fault...so he just let it slide. Shikamaru nodded as he gets his clothes and goes to the Unoccupied bathroom. He undress and gets into the Shower.

10 minutes later, Both Shikamaru and Ino comes out of the bathroom. Ino was wearing a Yellow Shirt with matching Shorts that goes below her knees. Shikamaru was wearing a grey shirt with black shorts on. Ino wore Running Shoes and Shikamaru wore Basketball Shoes.

Ino ran to her car as Shikamaru gotten in with her. She drove off as Shikamaru kind of fell back to sleep.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke wakes up to fell two people on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sakura on his left and her sister, Mimi. ' _Wait a minute..._ ' Sasuke slowly gets up, putting the girls heads on the two pillows and gets out of Sakura's bedroom. He closes the door behind him and when he did that, Sakura woken up from her sleep and gets up from her bed. Sasuke gets his clothes, which was in the bag near the sofa. He gets them and turns around. He walks to the bathroom and lockes the door and starts to take his shower.

Sakura was downstairs cooking some breakfest for her and Mimi. She knew that Sasuke can find for himself, but then she heard water run from the bathroom and then looks at Mimi.

" Mimi-chan...you are not having any perverted thoughts about Sasuke-kun who is in the shower..."

" No im not...and are you having perverted thoughts about Sasuke-kun who is in the shower...Nee-chan"

" Of course not...i wouldn't..."

" Wouldn't what" Sasuke appeared behind her wearing a Dark blue shirt and Dark blue shorts.

" Oh nothing...Nothing at all..." Sakura said to quick, so Sasuke knew what was up, but decided to let it slide.

" So..Sasuke-kun...how do you like it..." Mimi said as she looks at Sasuke

" Like what.."

" Living with us two...how do you like it..."

" It couldn't get any worse..."

" Well true...and Sakura-nee...You have to go and take a shower...don't ya..."

" Oh...well i'll be back in a couple of minutes " Sakura ran upstairs and gotten her clothes. She then ran to the bathroom and locked the door after closing it.

Mimi gotten a sly smiled as she noticed that she had Sasuke all to herself since Sakura is in the bathroom. She walks over to Sasuke and smiled.

" So Sasuke-kun...what do you like in a girl" She was trying to flirt with Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her and almost fell off of his chair

' _Did a little girl try and flirt with me...well i should play along _' Sasuke smirked and looks at Mimi.

" I like girls with Short brown hair " Sasuke said as he gets closer to Mimi. Mimi started to blush as she had short brown hair. " Girls with Soft Skin " Sasuke put his hand on Mimi's face and then gets closer to her face. " I like girls like you Mimi " He whispered it in her ear and she feel and hit the ground, fainted. Sasuke stopped what he was done and sighed. Sakura appears to see Mimi on the floor and Sasuke looking bored as hell.

" So what happened to her.."

" I dont know..."

" Well we better get to school.."

" Alright"

**School: Morning, 7:00am**

Everyone arrived at School at the same time. Neji and Tenten walks in with Hinata and Naruto, while Sakura and Sasuke walked in with Ino and Shikamaru. They walked to where they always stood in the mornings, before school started. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto walked to the vending Machines and looked at the Selections.

" Yes they finally refilled it...It's about time " Naruto puts in Fifty cents and got a bag of chips. Neji puts his back against the wall and crossed his arms, he then closed his eyes, trying to think of what they are going to do today.

" What ya thinkin about Neji...are you thinking about Tent-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence since Neji grabbed his throat..

" Who was i thinking about Naruto" Neji said as he looks at Naruto.

" No one no one...now let me go " Neji released Naruto from his grasp and lets him get some air.

" So what happened to you guys before ya woke up " Sasuke asked in a uncaring voice, but his suspenison rised when he heard everyone sigh.

" Well i found out that Tenten clings on to things in her sleep"

" Hinata suddenly thought that i was lonely and slept on me..."

" Well...Lets just say that it was troublesome..."

" And what about you Sasuke?"

" Well...lets just say that there was two girls there when i woke up..."

They all sighed as they turned to the wall and put their heads against it...

" I just hope that P.E is fun today..." Naruto said as they all agreed with him.

**Girls**

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino stood by the window of the school looking outside.

" Today is going to be a good day..." tenten said as she sighs happily.

" What if _They _try to do something again " Ino said as she was talking about The guys and their boyfriends.

" Taken care of already...well for Neji's and Ryu's part..anyways "

" Why so..." Sakura asked.

" Lets just say that they will lose something if they do anything to each other before friday "

" That was kind of mean...but it will work though " Hinata said as she looks at tenten and felt sorry for her cousin.

" well atleast they will stop being babies until friday and they can release their anger out on each other..." Ino said.

" That's so true...its not like them to get anger over something so futile..." Tenten said as she looks at the girls.

" Well...we'll find out on friday and see what will happen then..."

**Time Skip...P.E Time**

Everyone was in their regular clothing and looks at Anko-sensei..She was really cheerful than normal.

" Alright everyone on...You have a choice of Basketball or Running the Track...Its you're choice" Anko said. Naruto scoots over to neji and whispers in his ear.

" Looks like you are right about Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei..."

" Since when i was wrong about anything "

" When you couldnt beat me in Super Smash and you said that you never lost.."

" I went easy on you...how many times i have to tell you that "

" Even with you're best character..."

" Look...i said that i'll use my weakest and you'll use you're strongest...and you know that i'm way better than you are "

" OK everyone...scatter...do what you guys want to do "

The guys stood up and walked over to the basketball courts. Neji and Naruto was on one goal and Shikamaru and Sasuke was on the other..smiling as they found out who their opponents are. Ryu and Shin appeared and walked over to Neji and Naruto's court, while Haru and Shiro walked over to Shikamaru and Sasuke's court.

**Neji and Naruto vs Ryu and Shin: Skins vs Shirts**

They lined up, looking at each other with disgusting looks on their faces.

" Do you really think you guys can beat us in a game of Basketball..." Ryu said as he looks at Neji.

" Yea...and it will be a flash " Neji takes off his Shirt, showing off his body.

" Shirts." Neji pointed towards Ryu..." Skins" He pointed back at himself.

" Deal " Ryu said as he looks at Neji. Naruto takes off his shirt and threw it where Neji's shirt is at. Anko throws them a Basketball and the game started.

" Up to Twenty...because this shall be brutely..and we are going by ones..and three pointers are two points" Shin said as he guarded Naruto.

Neji starts to dribble the ball as Ryu was infront of him trying to swat the ball away from Neji.

" Hey naruto guess what" Neji said towards Naruto.

" What " Naruto replied back. Neji shots the ball and it made it in the basket from the 3 point line.

Skins: 2 Shirts : 0

" Ballin " Neji said as he jumps back alittle with his hand in the air. The ball bounces back to Shin and he gets the ball. Shin starts to dribble the ball down the court, being guarded by Naruto. Shin looks straight as he tried to do a cross-over, but failed. When he did that, the ball hit his legs and it bounced forward, Naruto gets the ball and shots it at the two point line. The ball hits the rim and bounces back to the ground. Ryu runs and gets the ball and dribbles it back to half court. He sees Neji guarding him and got mad. He knew how good Neji was at defensive things...so this was going to be hard for him. He tried to dribble to the left, but Neji blocked him, tried the right, blocked again by Neji. He sighs as he tried to shot the ball, but it was blocked. The game continued, but it was tied up

Skins: 19 Shirts: 19

" One more point, the we have a winner " Neji said as he dribbles the ball and starts to cross over Ryu and then Shin. He lays up the ball, but made it look like he was going to miss, but then Naruto came and dunked it on them.

" Yeah...Now get to steppin...Little boys " Naruto said as he started to laugh and Ryu and Shin gets up.." You are just fueling the fire...be ready for Friday.."

" Don't worry...It will be over in a flash..." Neji said as he looks at them and then sighed at the timing was wrong again...When he said that, Tenten appeared and looks at both Ryu and Neji. Hinata was next to tenten, wondering what was her problem at the moment.

" I didn't do anything this time...Talk to him.." Neji pointed at her boyfriend and walks off to get his shirt. He turns his head to see Ryu walk off and So did Shin.

**Sasuke and Shikamaru Vs Shiro and Haru**

" I hate going against Wimps...they get on my nerves " Shiro said as he looks at Sasuke and smirked.

" I hate going against people who think that they are the prettiest being alive..." Sasuke looks at Shiro and smirked.

" This too troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he yawned in a mocking tone as he looked at Haru

" Dont get too Cocky..you're not going to win " Haru said as he looks at Shikamaru.

The Whislte blows as Haru catches the ball. He sees Shikamaru guarding him and he sighs. He moved from Left to right and tried to get around Shikamaru. Shikamaru grabbed the ball, when Haru was most open and he threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke catches the ball and looks at Shiro. He starts to dribble and catches Shiro. Sasuke started to do some AND1 stuff. When he was dribbling the ball fast and Shiro was falling back. When he hit the floor, Sasuke shoot the ball and made it in. Shiro gets back up and grabs the ball. He takes it back to half court and sees Sasuke blocking him and started to dribble the ball. When he was close enough, He shots the ball and Sasuke tipped it with his fingers. The ball hit the rim and went in the goal. Shikamaru then takes the ball and already thought of something. So he dribbles the ball and sees Haru trying to block him. He was close to the goal and Haru had his legs wide open. He bounces the ball under his legs and went around Haru. When the ball was in mid-air, Shikamaru grabbed it and dunked it. The game couldn't finish because P.E just gotten over. So everyone gotten dressed and walked outside of the Gym.

**Lunch Time: Chilli cheese Burittos**

Everyone goes to Lunch and runs to the lunch line. Eveyone made it on time and gets their lunch first and found the table.

" Man today was fun...P.E is always the best time to relax and beat some people in a game of Basketball.." Naruto opens his buritto and starts to eat it.

" Yeah..." They said as they wanted to eat in silence, but something broke their eating time. Four girls and Four other girls was about to fight. The guys walk over to where they are at and sees that it was Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino and the other girls were Karin, Kikyo, Luna and Saya. When the girls approached each other, the guys just stood out the way and start to watch.

" Like i can really believe that You, a Tomboy like you are going out with Ryu" Karin said as she looks at Tenten and smirked at her. " But when i beat you...i'll prove to him that im the better girl for him than you are.."

" Lets just see about that Karin" Tenten said as she smirked at Karin.

" look at you with you're little blonde hair...I dont even know why You were picked to be Haru's girlfriend " Luna looks at Ino and smirked

" Are you mad because he picked someone prettier than you are..." Ino said as she flicked her hair from the side of her face

" Sakura...I still can't think of why you of all people was chosen by Shiro.." Saya said as she got angry fast as she looks at Sakura

" You shouldn't get Jealous...Saya...its because im way better than you are " Sakura said as she pointed her finger at Saya

" I have nothing to say to you little girl...You are going down today and I'll take shin away from you " Kikyo said to Hinata and smirked a Sadistic smile.

Hinata didnt say anything, but just stood there, unphased by Kikyo's smile.

When Ryu, Shin, Haru and Shiro sees this, they were about to intervene, until Rock lee and Choji stopped them.

" Let them be...You're Youthful flowers will not lose..." Lee said as he looks at the guys and smiled.

" yeah...They wont get beaten so easily..." Choji said as he was eating some chips that he gotten out from the vending Machines.

Tenten who was looking straight at Karin, flickered her wrist at a quick speed, which mostly no one have see, but Neji and Rock Lee because they were use to seeing Tenten throwing stuff at a high speed. The plastic knife made a clean cut on Karin's cheek as it hit the wall behind her. When Luna seen this, she threw a punch at Ino and hits her in her stomach, but Ino got back to her feet and uppercutted luna in the Jaw. Sakura and Saya looked at each other and started to trade punches and kicks with each other. They were getting hit by each other, but they didnt really care about it at the moment. Kikyo quickly threw a plastic knife at hinata, which looked like that she have gotten hit, but Hinata actually caught it when her mouth. She takes the fork out of her mouth and throws it down on the floor. Hinata looked over at Kikyo and smiled a sweet smile before she ran up and hit her in the chest with an Open palm strike. Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at Luna, Saya and Karin and smirked. Karin runs over to where tenten is at was about to punch at Tenten, but a kick hit her in the face, Tenten kepts on kicking Karin in the face and was moving forward. As for Sakura, when Saya was coming in to punch her, Sakura dodged it and grabbed her throat and lifted her up from the ground a little and started to send a barrage of punches at Saya's face. Ino looks at Luna who was trying to punch her, but sidestepped and kneed her in the stomach and then palmed her jaw. Hinata gets into her own Gentle fist stance and runs towards Kikyo. Kikyo and Hinata traded punches, but they were all blocked. When the final blows were coming, Neji grabbed Tenten's last kick and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's last punch. Shikamaru, Naruto, Ryu and Shiro wasn't fast enough to stop the girls and it all stopped. Tenten looked at Neji and noticed that his pale Lavender eyes were cold, but she knew that it meant. Neji then let go of her leg and stood up straight. He calmed himself and looks over at Tenten and shock his head in a disappointing way with his eyes closed. Sasuke just looked at Sakura and let go of her fist. Tsunade came and sighed herself.

" Nice Catch, Hyuga-kun, Uchiha-kun...now girls, come with me.." Tsundae said as called over the four girls and the others were sent to the nurses office. Sasuke looks at his hand and he felt a sting in his hand and then shook it off...

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino stood infront of the Principle's desk and looks at Tsunade.

" Ok girls...tell me what happened.." Tsunade was calm, more calm than she was with the boys.

" They started it...it wasn't our fault..." Ino said as she looks at Tsunade.

" and they struck first...so ya..." Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles, but did it were Tsunade wouldn't see her do it...

" A-and we had to defend ourselves..." Hinata looks at Tsunade.

" so we had no choice but to do what we had to do..." Tenten looks back at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed and then looks towards the four girls who was standing infront of her. " Well...since you girls are living with the males that got in trouble...you will have to learn acouple of things from them...it might be hard...and it might not be hard..."

" But Tenten, Ino and i are living with three of the smartest boys in school...no offence hinata " Sakura said as she looks back and forth from Hinata to Tsunade.

" None taken " Hinata said back.

" That is why you will learn from them and one other thing is going to happen..." Tsunade looks at the girls hiddening an evil smirk from behind her hands...

" The girls you fought...they will have to live with You're boyfriends.."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled as they look at Tsunade...

" Don't get all ' What ' with me...this is what happens...and so now...you are dismissed.."

The girls was mad and they stomped out. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke was outside and mostly heard the whole thing. They get up and smirked at the girls alittle, they already thought of what to do for the girls to control their anger or not show off as much as they did..

**Video Game class(Study Period)**

The boys walked into the class and they sat in their seats. They had nothing to do, but play the scattered game systems, Their was an X-Box, Playstation 2 and a Gamecube.

" So Naruto..Do you still want to see who is better at Super Smash " Neji smirked at Naruto as they entered the class.

" Like Hell im ready for that " Naruto said as they both walked over to the Gamecube and Put in Super Smash Bros. Melee. After turning it on, it did the beginning and Neji skipped that part. He went to Vs mode and went to Melee. They required all of the character just by theirselves. Neji looked around for the best character to beat Naruto with and he found the one that he could do it with.

" Pichu " Neji was the one who picked the small mouse that harms itself when it uses its electric moves.

" Young Link " Naruto picked the Swordsman who is a kid and is fast. They looked at the Battle field that they wanted to fight one. Naruto picked Hyrule castle for their battle ground and it was a Survival with Ten lives. The characters appeared on the field and the battle started.

**Inside The Game**

Pichu on one side and Young link was on the other. They ran at each other and jumped at the same time. Pichu did a spin with had a thundershock around his body, it did Ten percent damage and it did 3 to its self. Young link recovered by slashing back at Pichu. They both were damaged and the battle continued and it looked like Young link was about to get the first kill, but Pichu grabbed him and rolled back, the throw sent him and Young link grabbed on to the cliff at the far left of the temple. When he got back up, Pichu came and Skullbashed him, sending him flying and losing his first life.

" Hey no fair man..." Naruto said as he lost first life. Neji just smirked and waited. He had 53 damage and Young link was at 0 again.

Young link got his fire arrow out and started to charge it as Pichu started to run towards him. At the right moment, he unleashed the Arrow and it his Pichu, but he recovered quickly. A Pokeball appeared at the bottom of the Platform and then both went for it. Young link threw his boomeraang and it hits Pichu. Pichu goes down there and grabs the pokeball and just his luck, when it opened up, Ho-oh appeared and flew up in the sky. It looks like nothing Happened, but Young link was in the same area where Pichu released the pokeball.

" Ha..that didn't even do an-" Naruto stopped as he sees a Vortex of Fire appeared under Young link and swirled up. It was Sacred Fire and it brought Young Links Damage Percentage over 100 close to 200. " That was cheap man...and you know that..." Naruto said as he looks at Neji and only to see him smirk again and a smile laugh was heard. Pichu captailized and sent him off of the temple once more.

" You have Eight Left...you better think of some moves to try on me " Neji said Taunted naruto, only to get him more mad and unleash another fury of attacks. The game dragged on and Neji won by One live left(gotten lazy so didn't want to finish the game part)

**After School**

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke gets to the cars and hops in. They put their backpack on the floor and the boys closed their eyes. All of them were tired after today's events and wanted to rest up alittle for they can concentrate on homework. Instead the girls decided to ask Random Questions.

" So Neji...what do you do on you're free time?" Tenten asked

" Meditate...Something i will have to teach to you..." Neji replied back.

" Sasuke...what do you when you get home" Sakura asked

" I do my homework and then lay down..." Sasuke replied back

" Naruto-kun...what do you do..." Hinata asked

" Eat Ramen..."

" What about you Shik-" Before Ino can finish, Shikamaru was already asleep.

After everyone arrived home, They put their backpacks near the sofa and took out their homework.

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji takes out his Chemisty homework as Tenten takes out her Algebra II homework. Even though they were in the same grade, Neji was still smarter.

" Neji-san...can you help me with this problem..." Tenten asked as she sees Neji look over from his paper and looks at her. The Problem was two squared times three squared. Neji doesn't know how Tenten couldn't figure out the problem. It was easy.

" Tenten...are you slow or you just don't pay attention...Just combine Like Terms.." Neji said with a sigh as he goes back to his long Chemistry Problem.

" Im not slow...and yes i don't pay attention..I bet you're homework is any different " Tenten said as she smirked and Neji shows her his paper. Her eyes widen to see how long of Problems he had to do. " How can you figure that out..."

" Its just combining Chemicals and see which will mix...thats all " Tenten was confused at what Neji said even though it was a few words...

" Lets just get back with Our work...and after this...we are meditating" Neji said as he continues his problem and tenten gets back to hers.

" No fair.." She pouted as she looks at Neji and then gets back to her work

**Shikamaru and Ino**

Shikamaru takes out his homework and just looked at it. He didnt even bother writting down the answers, he already knew them just by looking at them. He layed down and was about to close his eyes, until he heard a annoying voice ring in his head.

" Shikamaru...I need some help with English II..can you help me..." She asked as she looks at Shikamaru.

" Its too troublesome to do so..." He replied back as he close his eyes and was about to dose off.

" Oh...come on you always say that...just help me for once...besides you owe me.."

" From when..."

" Well...Let me think about it and i'll tell you about it later...now just help me " She pouted and Shikamaru just gave up.

" Fine Troublesome Girl " He gets up and starts to help her with English. He brought his smartness down to her level.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto takes out his Biology homework and Hinata takes out her Geometry homework. Naruto was about to tear his hair out of his head since he didnt know anything in Biology. Hinata looks over at Naruto and sighes alittle. She scooted over to Naruto and looks at Naruto.

" D-do you need any help with that Naruto-kun.."

" Yeah...Lots of help...i still don't understand this stuff " Naruto scratches his head alittle as he looks at Hinata

" Well...you just need to.." Hinata tells him in a way that Naruto understands it.

" Ok...i think i can understand it alittle better now..."

" T-thats good..."

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke was just doing his homework, with his Mp3 on blast for he couldn't hear Sakura nor her sister calling for him. He looks at it and started to write down the answer. Sakura was standing infront of him and takes the headphones out of his ears.

" Did you hear anything that i just said..."

" Well...kind of...and give them back...my favorite song is on right now." Sasuke snatches the headphones back from Sakura and continue to listen to it. He finished his homework at the same time as Sakura did and he then noticed that his music was gone once more.

" OK...now im getting annoyed with you and the music...and for that...You will have to listen to one of my Lectures now..."

" Well first...im getting something to eat...I couldn't finish my lunch because someone's incident at school today..."

" Fine...go make you a sandwitch of something..."

Sasuke gets up and walks over to the kitchen, where he found some bread, peanut butter and jelly. He toast the bread and starts to make his sandwitch. He walks back with the sandwitch in his hand and starts to eat it. He sits down on the couch and turns on the tv. he starts to flip through channels until he found something good to watch, but nothing was on at the moment.

**Neji and Tenten once more**

Neji and Tenten puts their homework away and neji gets up to go to the center of the room. Tenten followed and sat down when he did.

" Alright...Since you need a peace of mind...this shouldn't be all that hard for you" Neji looks at Tenten and then smirked.

" Haha very funny...so how does it start"

" First...close you're eyes and then take a deep breath and release it slowly.." Neji demonstarated what he have said as he demonstrated what he have just said and tenten did the same thing.

" Secondly...You clear you're mind and relax you're body...with you're eyes closed...and try to block out any other distractions that might get to you make you lose concentration..." Neji did once more and tenten tried the same..

" am i doing it right...Neji-kun.." She looked over at Neji and noticed that he didnt answer back...so she tried it again, but ended up failing once more. Neji was still in the same position for the whole time, when tenten couldnt relax her body and her mind at the same time.

" what are you thinking about..." Neji said as he opened his right eye and looked at tenten.

" Well...hmmmm how can i pu-" she was interrupted

" you were worried about you're boyfriend who is staying the week with the other girl...aren't ya.."

" How did you know..."

" You're easy to read when something is on you're mind "

" I'm not that easy to read...sheeh"

" Im going to pick up some things from the store...i'll be back in a little while "

" Can i come..."

" No...i need to get some personal things..." Neji gets up and grabs his wallet. he walks out of tenten's house and closes the door behind after he put on his shoes.

**Shikamaru and Ino once more**

Shikamaru was having a nice little nap, before Ino jumped on him and started to shake him violently.

" What is it now...Troublesome girl..."

" So..what are you going to teach me...since you have to teach me something..."

" Fine...we are going to play a little game of chess "

" Chess...why that boring game..."

" you'll find out you troublesome girl..."

Shikamaru talks over to the table and sets up a chess set and puts on side of the board to Ino's side and one side to his. The peices were in place and shikamaru looks over.

" What do you think you should do first.."

Ino started to think hard, even harder when she is in class... " I don't know..." Shikamaru sighed heavily and looks at the time..

" I'll tell you later...I got to feed the deers at my Parents farm..."

" I'll come with you...i never seen you're deers yet..."

" It will be too troublesome to have you come over...they can get a bit rough to handle when other people is there..." Shikamaru leaves the chess table as it was and gets his wallet to make sure that Ino doesn't take anything. He gets his shoes on and walks out of the house.

**Naruto and Hinata once more**

Naruto was watching cartoons with Hanabi, who always gets her way no matter what. Naruto slowly closes his eyes, until he felt someone pull his hair to wake him up. He opened his eyes widely to see a smiling Hinata...

" So what are you going to teach me...N-naruto-kun.."

" Something..."

" Like what..."

"...Im still thinking...but i need to sleep first to think of something...but first i need to go and get somethings for myself...I'm kind of running out of personal needs.." Naruto gets up and walks over to his wallet and puts it in his backpocket. Hinata nodds and walks over to the Kitchen. He walks out of the house and closes the door behind him.

**Sasuke and Sakura Once More**

Sasuke was watching T.V and he sees Sakura sit next to him. She was smiling and he knew that she have something in mind.

" Yes..what is it Sakura..." Sasuke flips through channels.

" WELL...i need to know what you are going to teach me...so i want to know.."

" How to kept you strength down..."

" Thats it...i already know that..."

" Well that last punch that i blocked could have killed the girl and it force of the blow when i grabbed you arm made my hand go numb for a quick second..."

" Ohh...well...you see...i was angry...so i dont know how to really control it..."

" Thats why im going to teach you..."

Sasuke stands up and so did Sakura. He puts his hands out infront of him, looking like he was pleading to not be harmed..

" OK hit my palms and i'll decide if you can control you're anger.."

" OK"

Sakura starts to punch Sasuke's palms at a slow rate and starts to go faster and alittle harder. Sasuke can feel the punches and knew that she was slowly losing her calm self. When Sakura was going to punch once more, Sasuke grabbed her fist and looks at her.

" You are losing yourself slowly...you need to calm down..."

" Really...i didnt even notice...hehe.."

" Well i think im going to go and get something from the store...I'll be back in a While..." Sasuke gets his wallet and walks out of the house with his shoes on.

**The Store**

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke entered the same store, but at different times. Naruto was in their first and he was looking for some more shampoo and some deodriant. Neji was second and he need some more deoderiant and Sasuke entered lastly because he needed to get some gel for his hair. They met up at the deodriant section of the store and they shook hands with each other.

" So hows it going with the girls lately.." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto

" ITS like having an Angel and a Demon living with you..." Naruto said as he looks at Sasuke..

" Let me guess...Hinata's the angel and Hanabi is the demon who gets what she wants..." Neji hit it perfectly as he already knew.

" Yea and what about you Neji..."

" Its alright so far...but i have been thinking about something lately and i might do it..."

" What is it..."

" Its nothing...You guys will find out later...But i need to ask someone first though..."

" Alright...You better tell us what it is when you do it..."

" Fine...You act worse than the girls Naruto..."

" Shut it Neji..."

They go to different cashiers and pay for what they got. It wasn't much, but just some Right Guard, Shampoo and Soap...so yeah...it wasn't much. They leave the store bidding each other a farewell..

**Nara Forest**

Shikamaru walks into the forest that his parents owned and he was the one who had to feed the deers. He knew he would one day take over the farm and let his kids do this, so he had to get use to it. He gets the food that is needed for the deer and puts the food in the bowl for each deer. There was a certain reason why his family had deers...it was because the antlers of the deers worked best for Medical needs...Shikamaru sighed alittle when he thought about that and he sees the deers starting to come. They were scared of Shikamaru because they were use to his scent, so they went over to the bowls and started to eat the meal. Shikaku sees his Son mending to the deers and he sighed alittle. He walks over to him slowly and puts his hand on his head.

" So how is it coming along..."

" Troublsome as Always..."

" I see...what are you thinking about..."

" Nothing at the Moment...and what are you doing out here..."

" You're Mother is _that _type of mood today..."

" Thought as Much..."

" So Shikamaru...what are you going to do in the future..."

" Maybe something that deals with Intellengence..."

" Like what..."

" Haven't decided yet...its too troublesome to think of.."

" Well you better think quickly then...because it might come faster than you think..."

" How do you know..."

" Lets just say it happened to me..."

" Yeah right..."

Shikamaru gets up after the deers are finished eating and went on doing what they were doing...

" Hey Pa...wanna finish that game we couldn't finish..."

" Why do you want to lose again..."

" Ha as it..."

Shikamaru and Shikaku walked to the steps of the house where the Chess board was already in place. They started the game and ended it in Ten Minutes flat and Shikaku won again.

" You see...You still can't beat me...yet"

" Haha old man...well i need to get back before the troublesome blonde starts yelling..."

" Ok son..."

**Neji**

As Neji was about to turn the door, he sees that it was already opened. He was confused about this and when he walked in and sees two pairs of Shoes. He sees one is Tenten's and the other is someone elses. His Pale Lavender eyes focused on them closely, then reconginzed who's shoes it was. He then heard moans from the back of the house and his dropped. He knew that was happening, so he walked slowly, without making any noises and gets his stuff. After he packed everything, he walks out of the house, closing the door slowly, not even making the slightest of noise. He puts his bagstrap on his right shoulder and starts to walk to the train station, he was about to go and see his Uncle for they can talk about something...Personal. But Unknowning of what the two are doing, he still left without making a Sound.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was about to enter the front yard of the Haruno house, until Mimi stopped him from entering the yard. She continued to look down and then looked up at Sasuke.

" I wouldn't go in there if i were you..." She said calmly as she sees that Sasuke crouched down to her height.

" Why so..." Sasuke was kind of confused about this...

" Her Boyfriend is here and they been here for a while now..." This didnt take long for it to Sink in Sasuke's brain and just looked towards Mimi.

" Can you do me a Favor..."

" Yeah what is it"

" Can you get my Stuff please..its by the sofa, but you have to do it quickly and quietly ok.."

"Hai..." Mimi enters the house and goes by the couch, where Sasuke usually sleeps until Sakura wakes him up. She grabbed his bag and slowly brings it outside.

" Thanks Mimi." Sasuke put his hand on her head and smiled a bit. He started to walk towards his home for he can decide on what to do since this will be on his mind for a long time.

**Naruto**

Naruto walked into the house to only hear something ringing through his mind. He looks around for the noise and tried to follow it and found it in Hinata's room. He silently puts his head to the side of the door and heard some screaming and stuff, things that sounded like someone was having fun. He knew who was in there, but he didnt care. In his head, he appeared in a dark area and only sees red eyes infront of him. It was the Kyuubi and it looks like he has an evil grin on his face.

' _You are wondering who is in there...are you brat _' The Beast looks straight at Naruto with his evil eyes and his tails moving with the wind

' _No not really, actually, i don't really care...Im going to leave any ways..._ ' Naruto looks at the Kyuubi and then turned around from Hinata's door.

' _Fine with me...don't come back, asking me for some things..._ ' Kyuubi started to fade away from Naruto's mind, but the only thing was last seen was his eyes and his evil smile on his face.

Naruto walks to the living room and gets his bags. He was about to walk home and so he opened the door slowly and closed it behind him. He was starting to walk home.

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru didn't want to go back to Ino's house because he didnt want to hear Ino wine about him not letting her go with him. So he just stayed away from the house and just left his stuff there. He would get them another time and just went off to the Military base because he had a bet with his father that if he lost, he would have to join the Military when he is older. So he just wanted to know what he had to do to get himself ready for it. So he went to the train station and went all the way to the base...

**Neji and Hiashi**

Neji enters the Military base and he showed his Military ID card to show that he can enter. He walks over to the main building where his uncle works in. Hiashi worked with Artillary and knows everything about the different types of weapons. When he gets into the area, his uncle appeared behind him trying to scare his newphew, but it didnt work.

" Hiashi-sama...I have something to ask you.."

" What is it, Neji..."

" I want to join..."

" Join what.."

" The Army..."

" What for...You still have to finish High School before you join..."

" Fine, then i will wait for that time then "

" OK and that would mean that you will have to start training yourself then..."

" I will..." Neji turns around and leaves the Base.

**Sorry for the REEEEEEEEEELLY late update...School and having family over is really killing me...everytime i try to do something, it gets ruined...GOMEN**


	6. Forgiveness

**Day Five: Wednesday, Partly Cloud**

**Tenten**

Tenten wakes up from room, not even aware that Neji was gone. She slowly yawns as she walks out of her room and walks over to the living room.

" Neji, time to wake up" She didn't hear an answer and looked over at the couch to see that no one was there. Slowly starting to panic, she ran over to where Neji's bags were at and they were no where to be found. Different possibilities were running through her mind, Did Neji get kidnapped, did he get killed when he was coming back from the store, the possiblities were endless and slowly sat on the couch. She stopped panicking because she knew that nothing bad can happen to her Neji..Did she just think that Neji is hers.

" Maybe he went to school before i woke up...who now..." She gets her stuff and walks to out of her house and goes to her car. She drove to school and got there in about a couple of Minutes.

**Sakura**

Sakura was already awake. fully dressed for school, cooking breakfast for her annoying little sister and Sasuke, but she didn't know that Sasuke wasn't in the house at the moment. She was humming to herself and put a plate of food for Mimi. Mimi appeared and started to eat the food, but remembered that Sasuke wasn't in the house anymore, but decided to not tell Sakura. She started to eat her food quickly.

" Mimi-chan...have you seen Sasuke...he is usually here by now." Sakura looks at her younger sister and smiled at her.

" Sasuke left for school already...so yeah.." Mimi came up with that lie with the quickness and said it with a straight face.

" OK...if its a lie...You remember what happened the last time you lied to me..." A grin appeared on Sakura's face as she grabs her backpack and leaves for school.

**Hinata**

Hinata was in the Hyuga training dojo, meditating because she was told that she really needed it and try to do it every once in a while. She had her sences closed, expect her hearing and her mind was completely cleared. The door opened behind her and some one walked in from behind. there was no noise from the one who walked in and it slowly crept upon Hinata.

" Yes..Hanabi-chan..what is it." Hinata knew that it was hanabi behind her because she always did.

" Its almost time for you to go...Hinata-nee..." Hanabi had her hands on her hips as she looks at her older sister. Hinata sighs as she gets up and grabs her backpack.

" Have you seen Naruto-kun yet...i haven't seen him this morning..."

" He might have walked to school or something...i don't watch over him...that is you're job..not mines.." When Hanabi said that, Hinata's face when red and walked pass her trying to let go of the blush. She grabs her bags and left for school.

**Ino**

Ino wakes up from her slumber and goes to take a shower. After five minutes, she gets out of the shower with her clothes on and was drying off her hair. She walks downstairs to wake up shikamaru, but noticed that he still isn't back from his parents house.

' _He could have called if he was going to stay the night over there _'

She walks to the kitchen and put in a Pop-tart and waits for it to gets a glass of Milk. She chugs the milk and starts to eat the pop-tart little by little.

" well...time to get going to school...maybe Shikamaru is already there.."

She grabs her backpack and goes off for school.

**School: Morning, 7:05am Breakfest: Pancakes**

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino gets to school on time and sits goes to the cafe to get some breakfast. When they got their food, the girls walked to the table that they always sat at and sighed at once.

" So how is everything.." Ino asked as she didn't like awkward silences

" Nothing really...I'm wonder if they came to school" Hinata said as she looks at her food and starts to pick at her pancakes.

" Yeah same here...well maybe they are late or something...they'll appear..." Sakura said as she pats Hinata on the back and smiled at her.

" I hope that you are right..." Tenten said as she starts to drink her orange juice.

" Yeah..." Hinata, Sakura and Ino said at once with a sigh.

" But i wonder why they left though...its unlike them to leave and not come back unnoticed...well...except for Naruto knowing his big mouth...No offense Hinata" Ino said.

" N-none taken..." Hinata said as looks over at Ino and smiled.

" well...if they are not here...then they will have some explaining to do..." Tenten said as she looks at them and smiled.

" You bet they do" Ino and Sakura said and hinata nodded her head.

They picked up their plates and walk to the trash cans and then walked back to get their bags. The bell ranged and they all scattered to their classes.

**Somewhere in a Random Forest**

Neji had his bag with some food and changeable clothing. He left everything else in his appartment and decided to do some alone training for himself. He walks to the area of the forest, which had a waterfall. He takes off his shirt and walks under the waterfall. He puts his bags where no animal can find it and was completely under the waterfall. It was cold and he needed to get adjusted to it. So after a while, he slowly started to sit down and gets into his meditation position. He closed his eyes and let the waterfall take away his mind and calmed his body quickly.

**Neji's Mind**

His mind was completely dark and in his mind, it looked at a night sky, filled with star and a full moon. He thought that he heard noises of wolves howling in the background, but it was all in his head, as he was meditating. As he meditated, he though he seen a figure in the distance and ran towards it. The figure gets further away from him, but then stopped. When the figure stopped, Neji calmed his pace and approached the man. When the moonlight shined down on the figure, Neji seen long brown hair, that resembled his own and in a regular Hyuuga robes. The figure slowly turned around and Neji's eyes widened when he fully seen who it was and who he was chasing after was...

" Father..." Neji said as he sees his father standing in front of him in the Moonlight, The wind blew both of their hair at the same time as the start at each other.

" How have you been...sochi(My Son)" Hizashi looks at Neji with a smile on his face as he noticed that his only son who have grown up into a strong man.

" Father, i thought you were dead..."

" I am dead...I'm in you're memories and in you're heart...so there is something that i want to do..."

" What is it...Otousan..."

When Neji said that, Hizashi throw a palm strike at Neji, aiming towards his chest. Neji dodged it and sent on back at his own father. Hizashi smiled as he blocks his own son's strike and retaliate with his own strikes. Neji was at a stale mate and didn't know what to do. He and his father continued to throw strikes at each other, palm blocked and kicks blocked, this was an ongoing match between father and son. When Hizashi seen a opening, He thrusts his palm out and his Neji directly in his chest. Neji felt this strike and flew back a couple of feet and then hits the ground.

" Is that all Neji...i thought that you can do better at this...what is stopping you from attacking me with everything that you have.." Hizashi slowly walks towards Neji, with the wind blowing, a cold wind and the moon shined brightly. This was a tough battle for Neji and he didn't know the reason why his own father would attack him.

" Have you someone to give you life for..."Hizashi asked as he gets closer to Neji. Neji was stunned at what he have heard and slowly stood up.

'" _Someone i would give my Life for..._"

" Someone that cares for you and will do anything to make you happy...even at the toughest moments in life..."

'" _Even at the toughest Moments..._"

" Neji...Have you someone to Protect..." Hizashi stopped in front of his son and slowly watches Neji rise up from in front of him. Hair was in front of Neji as he rose up and was staring at the ground. Neji realized what his father meant. He thrust his palms out and hit his father in his chest.

" I do have some one to give my life for.." He gets into the 64 strikes stance. The Eight Trigrams circle appeared under both Neji and Hizashi. " Even at the Toughest Moments.." he starts to hit his father with the 64 strikes and when he was done.

" The person that i protect...is TENTEN..." he screamed when he was finished and his father was sent into a tree. Hizashi gets up slowly and smiled at his son.

" You have finally became a Man...I'm proud of that...know since you know you're path...continue to walk with that..." Hizashi starts to fade away and before he was completely gone, he said.

" Remember, in what ever battle you are in...I will always be there to help out when needed..." Hizashi completely faded away and Neji feel to his knees.

**Waterfall **

Neji opened his eyes and felt a tear go down his eye. He knows what to do and leaves the forest area in a hurry. " _I'm coming...Tenten..._" He had everything he needs to make the trip back to Tenten's house and he wanted to get back there. His eyes had determination in it and he wasn't about to quit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Near a Mountain**

Naruto was walking towards the base of a mountain and sat where mostly no animals would come towards. He sat on top of a flat rock and crossed his legs in a Mediation stance. The winds calmed him down and everything was perfect.

**Naruto's Mind**

His mind was like a calm plateau, the wind was blowing calmly and then everything turned into a thunderstorm. The Sky turned Dark and lightening crackled in the skys and Thunder's roared. A lightening bolt hit the ground and a figure appeared kneeling down in front of Naruto and slowly stood up. He looked exactly like Naruto, but older. It was Minato aka the Fourth, he was the fourth leading commander in the Military and the Strongest out of the others except for the hyuga twins in Hand to Hand combat. When in the sky's, he was known as the Yellow Flash because he destroyed his opponents as if a lightening bolt hit them.

" Good to see you, Naruto" Minato said as he looks at Naruto with a smile on his face.

" Just who are you..." Naruto said with a voice that was demanding.

" Hasty Hasty...do let it get to you...because you will regret it..." Minato gets into his fighting stance and looks over at Naruto. Minato's hand was out in front of him, in a Assassin style, both hands were out in front of him. His right was extended in front of his body and his left was by his chest. " Are you ready?" He asked in a determined voice, he wanted to see what Naruto was made of.

Naruto gets into his stance and runs at Minato. He sends a flurry of punches and kicks, aiming for no specific spot on his body. Minato starts to block all of the strikes that Naruto is sending towards him. Minato was reading Naruto's body movement and when Naruto's last punch was coming, he blocks it and Iron Palm's Naruto in his chest, making him fly a little. Naruto regains himself after he hit the floor and stood back up. He looked over at the Man and smirked. He runs towards Minato, sending a kick aiming for his side and hoped that it would be blocked for he can follow up with his combo. Minato felt the kick hit him on the side and then grabbed is leg. He starts to spin Naruto and then throws him. When Naruto was spinning, he put his hand on the ground and kicks up, hitting Minato in the chin. Minato throws Naruto after he got hit in the chin and starts to rub it. Naruto just reailzed that this was all in his mind, a orb starts to swirl in his hand going clock wise and counter clock wise and then suppressing it. He starts to think of a Name, until Minato copied the same thing that he have did. They both looked at each other and then shouted at the same time as they charged at each other.

" RASENGAN!!!!!!"

Before both of the Attacks can hit, Minato's Rasengan turned Yellow with sparks of lightning coming out from it and Naruto's Rasengan turned a greenish color with a spiral in the middle of the orb.

" Raiton: Rasengan(Lightning Release: Spiraling Sphere)" Minato yelled out.

" Fuuton: Rasengan(Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)" Naruto yelled out.

The Two finally clashed and they stood there, with lightening sparking everywhere and wind blowing hard like a hurricane. In an instant, there was a explosion that Naruto and Minato have created. Naruto flew and hit the ground hard, rolling down a small hill and Minato hit the wall of the plains. Naruto slowly walks up the hill and walks over to where Minato is at and stood above him.

" Got enough...Old Man..." Naruto was breathing hard, he was trying to catch his breath. Minato sat there by the rock and looks up at Naruto.

" Looks like you did inherit something from me..My son, i will always be where you will most need it" Minato slowly fades away and before he was completely gone, he said something.

" Go back to her...Make her You're Girl" Naruto should guess what his father said and understood it and brought himself back to the normal world.

**Base of the Mountain**

Naruto gets up and starts to sprint like a fox, trying to get to his destination as quickly as he can. ' _I will be there...Hinata..._' Naruto said to himself as he continued to run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nara Forest**

Shikamaru walks through the forest, where all of the deer were grazing and watching him pass by. He was too lazy to find a place that is far away and so he have decided just to sit by a near by tree.

He placed his hands in the meditation sign and sat there. He started to meditate to think of the possible chances of him getting through to Ino. He starts to think of different possiblities that can help him in the process. He slowly meditates and slowly drifts off to a nice sleep. Nothing came to his mind, besides him and his father playing chess together.

**The Chess Game**

Shikaku was sitting on his side of the chess and Shikamaru was sitting on his side. The two of them were looking at their side of the board and thought of ever single move that can happen in this duration of time. It took Fifteen minutes before anyone can make the first move. Shikamaru moves his Pawn, the one on the far left, protecting the Bishop and moves it one spot up. Shikaku looks at Shikamaru's move and didn't budge. He moves his pawn, which was in front of the Bishop, two places and then looks over at Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru...something doesn't seem right with you...what's wrong.."

" Dad, How did you and mom meet each other.."

" WELL...that is a long story...man where shall i begin at..." Shikaku tells Shikamaru how he and his mother got together and now Shikamaru was in the fiddle position because he heard things that he didn't want to hear. " So yeah...that i how it have went...is there anything else that you would like to know, Shikamaru?" He asked as he looks at his father.

" yeah...father...a friend is wondering, what should he do when he finds out that girl that he likes is with another guy and he wants to prove that he is better than the guy she is with..." Shikamaru said with a bored tone in his voice as he looks at father.

" Welll...it seems that you're FRIEND will have to put up a good reason up because she would mostly believe in her boyfriend than him...unless he says something that is not right about him or something like that...so yeah..." Shikaku already knew who it was about, but he didnt want to say anything.

" Alright...thanks for the Advice dad...I'll tell him..."

**Nara Forest**

Shikamaru wakes up from his sleep with one of the deers started to sniff him. he sees that one of the doe's was sleeping on his lap, so he sat there and went back to sleep for a little while. He was thinking of a way to tell Ino why he wasn't at school nor at her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**School Time: 12:00pm: Lunch**

Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata sits down in the cafeteria and they look at each other with a smile. It was all quiet until Ino broke it.

" Ok...something is really wrong here...Its already lunchtime and their still not here..." Ino growled alittle as she thinks about it as she starts to eat parts of her macaroni.

" yeah...that is true...its unlike Neji and Sasuke to miss school...even though those two almost act the same..." Sakura said as she actually thinks about it...

" I know that Shikamaru will miss a couple of days but not when there is something important going on at School.." Tenten said because she actually had a couple of classes with Shikamaru in the Past.

" N-naruto should have been here since.T-tsunade-sama would have gone to his house and bring him to school by force" Hinata said as she looks at her food and starts to think about...

" One of their other friends should know where they would go if they want to skip school...Maybe we should ask around to see if that would work" Hinata suggested as she looks at the other girls and smiled.

" Yeah...that can work" They said at the same time and they all got up and threw away their food that they have finished eating. When they left the cafeteria, they scattered to see if they can find one of their friends.

**Tenten**

Tenten walks around school, looking for one person that would know where Neji would be if he didn't come to school or contact her about not going to school one that day. She needed someone that she knows the best and walks around the school until she have found that someone that can help a lot.. While walking, she spotted a person wearing green and walks up behind him. She grabs his shoulder, which causes the guy to jump a little

" Lee...i need to ask you something?" Tenten had her hands on her hips as she waited for Rock Lee to turn around. Lee turned and scratch the back of his head a little and then smiled at her.

" Ah..the Youthful Flower...what is it that you would ask me" Lee knew that she have hated that nickname ever since they were in kindergarten. Tenten balled up her fist, but held back from hitting him

" I need to know where Neji would go when he misses school" She said it firmly as she wanted to know..

" Ah Yes...Neji Hyuuga...Our Best Friend and my Eternal Rival...hmmm i think i have a idea what he would be doing, but i wouldn't know where he is at..."

" Ok then, what would he be doing when he is not here at school then, Lee and don't hold nothing back"

" OK...Neji would either meditating where no one would mess with him..."

" well i kind of figured that out..." Said after she interrupted Lee

" Or he might..." Lee took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head as he didn't want to say this..

" or he might what lee..." She started to loss her paitent with lee..

" Or he might be at his Father's grave...those are the only two options that he can only think of"

Tenten went quiet for a second when she heard of his father's grave...she took a deep breath and then looks at up lee. " Thanks Lee...You are a big help" She gave him a bear hug and then lets him go. Lee felt his back crack when Tenten gave him the bear hug and then sees her run off.

**Ino**

Ino looks for the only guy who can be so close to Shikamaru, that she would mostly get anything out of him...but she needed bait and so she decided to go to the Vending Machine and get a bag of b-b-que chips and opens it. She lets the smell in the air and waited there for a minute or so, until she heard a noise that resembled a stampede of bulls coming towards her. In a instant, she sees that the bag of chips where out of her hand and then looks behind herself and smiled.

" Chouji...i need to ask you something...and if you answer it...i will buy you two more bags of chips.."

" Two more bags...thats a good deal...so what is the Question Ino-chan.." Chouji asked as he starts to eat a couple of his chips.

" I need to know where Shikamaru is at...because he didn't call me or anything about not being here at school..."

" Oh oh oh...Shikamaru...he would mostly in a place where he can see the clouds the best..."

" Ok...i know where that place is at since we all been there before when we were younger...anywhere else Chouji"

" hmmm...let me think...ah Ha...he might be at his family's forest helping with the deer..that is a possiblity"

" Hmm...the forest...isn't it breeding season for them...so isn't it kind of dangerous to go there..."

" Unless you don't know you're way through the forest, then yes..."

" Ok...thanks chouji for the info...now here is you're reward for helping me out" She turns around to the vending machine until chouji stopped her.

" Its good for you to do it, but its alright...and whenever you need help with something...just ask me...ok"

" Ok...Chouji thanks" She smile sweetly towards him and he smiled back.. She then walks off waving back at him.

**Sakura**

Sakura, who was getting bored looking for one of Sasuke's friends since they might know where is might be at. She started to think who else would have a persona just like Sasuke and the name got to her, but it gave her the creeps. She continued to walk until she found a guy who always worn a hood over his head and sunglasses. She walks over to him and smiles a little.

" H-hey...Shino...Whats up" She said as she looks at Shino.

" ...hey..." Shino looks at Sakura through his sunglasses and he had a blank expression on his face.

" good...ah..well...do you know where i can find Sasuke...?" She asked as she looks at him and wonders if he do...

" ..."

" Is that a yes or a no..."

" I...can try to think of where...but it is just like finding a flower in the desert...it will be hard.."

" Meaning..." She looks at him since his speaking is kind of strange to her..

" He might be somewhere...a place that can calm him when he is in great distress..."

" O...kay...thanks for the Information Shino" She waves at him and leaves.

' _what a strange and creepy guy_ '

**Hinata**

Hinata had her hands behind her back as she looks for one of her best friends who is and still like an older brother to her. She knows that he can help her out since he had helped out in the past. Luckly he was could be easily found when she heard a big and loud howl, sounding like a wolf from the back of the school. She starts to run towards the area and when she turned the corner, a big white dog jumped on her and started to lick her face. She giggles alittle when she finally opened her eyes and looks at the dog.

" Akamaru...Akamaru...enough...come..on..." She was laughing to much and her words came after every couple of laughs. Akamaru gets off of Hinata and sits in front of her. She started to pet him and smiled.

" Looks like someone gotten big...How are you doing boy..." She smiled at him.

" Woof( I'm doing good, Hinata-chan)" Akamaru had his eyes closed when she was petting him and then he turned around when he heard a whistle coming from the distance. Hinata looks toward the direction when Akamaru walked off and knew who it was.

" Hey..Hinata-chan...whats up" Kiba said as he smiled widely towards her as Akamaru was sitting by his feet.

" Nothing much, Kiba-kun...i was wondering where N-naruto-kun is at..because he didn't come to school today..."

" Did he sleep in today or something"

" No, i checked his room..."

" hmm...i think i have in idea where he might go to...but its really far..."

" A-any info is good enough for me Kiba-kun"

" Well...if i was him...i would be somewhere in a place with animals that act just like me..."

" a place where an animal acts like him...thanks Kiba-kun" She gives Kiba a hug and hugs Akamaru before she runs off..

**The Gathering**

The girls gathered around Tenten's locker and looked at each other..

" Hinata...what did you get..." Tenten asked hinata of what type of info did she get.

" W-well the only thing that i got was that he might go to a place where there is an animal that acts just like him...what about you Tenten" Hinata looks at Tenten

" I got two possibilities...He might be somewhere meditating somewhere...o he might be at his father's grave..."

" hmm...that is two possibilities that might come out..what did you get Sakura " Ino asked as she looks at her.

" Well..i kind of got my info from Shino...and he said that he might be somewhere he can calm himself...i don't get it.."

"I-i do...i understand what Shino means..." The three looks at hinata with a shocked expression.. " He means that he will have to be in a place where he can take his mind off...Like somewhere with water going down a stream"

" Well...that does sound like Shino to me...and what about you Ino"

" Well that was easy for me...but it will be dangerous..."

" What is it" Sakura asked

" Going into the Nara Forest because it is breeding Season...so yeah"

" Ohh..yeah...that is a bad possibility...so what are we going to do..." Hinata ask as she looks at the three. the bellrings for the next classes to start and then tryed to finish it..

" We'll just wait until they get back... that would be the best possibitily that we have right now ok.." Sakura said as she puts her backpack on her left shoulder and turns around..

" Ok..See yeah" They all said as they went into separated directions to get to their classes

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**River**

Sasuke appears at the River and sits down near it. He noticed that their were a couple of snakes around, but they didn't pay any attention to him. He slowly starts to meditate and he was brought to a world where the Sky was a shade of Orange and the Moon was Red, Crosses were scattered everywhere with people on them, who looks exactly like Sasuke. He didn't know where he was at, until he heard a couple of steps coming twards him.

**Tsukuyomi no Seken(World of the Moon God)**

Sasuke looks at the direction where he heard the foot steps coming from. He stood there as he wonders who it is and the name have just came up. The man stops as he was a meter away from Sasuke and Sasuke looks at the man.

" You are the only one who's mind is this sadistic...Uchiha, Itachi" Itachi's face was showed when the coulds passed the moon. He stood there, with his fighting outfit, Which was a black Shirt and black jeans, his jacket had Red Clouds on it

" And you are the only one foolish enough to come here...what do you want..." Itachi had a blank expression on his face as he looks at his little brother. " Is it about...Love..."

" Looks like you are as smart as they say..."

" Come...I will show you what love means...that is if you can beat me" Itachi Stood there as he looks at his baby brother.

Sasuke unsheathes his Chokuto and watches Itachi slowly unsheathed his Ninjaken. Sasuke starts to run towards Sasuke and would deliver a series of Slashes at his bother mostly aiming for his mid-section and his neck. Itachi dodged all of the attacks and looks at Sasuke. He stood there, awaiting Sasuke's next movement as he closes his eyes. Sasuke then slowly closes his eyes as He and Itachi opened them at the same time.

" Sharingan" Sasuke yelled out and Itachi had the same thing in his eyes. They both look at each other as Sasuke puts his sword in front of him. he then charges at Itachi with a fury of slashes and kicks at the same time. Itachi avoid all of the Attacks and he looks at Sasuke with a emotionless face. He charges at Sasuke and grabs his by his collar and then tosses him in the air. Itachi started to do some slashes with Sasuke was in mid-air and a couple of stabs. Sasuke blocked all of the strikes, but got his in the back of his neck by Itachi's elbow and then kicked into one of the crosses. He sat there, trying to get his breath until Itachi stabbed him in his left shoulder. the blade when through his arm and it pierced the cross..

" Is this how weak you are...pitiful...and you try to fight for the one that you love...sad...do you know what love is...Sasuke"

" yes i fight for the one that i love, but i still don't understand it fully...what is it...Itachi"

" It is something you would give anything to achieve it...just doing it will not help you obtain it. "

" What is that Suppose to mean..."

" You will find out on you're own..."

Itachi disappeared from where Sasuke was and Sasuke returned back to the river.

**River**

Sasuke opened his eyes and he was mad. He didn't understand what Itachi meant, but he got up and ran to where Sakura would be at.

" I have to go to her and apologize..."

He ran fast, trying to get there before night time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nighttime: 9:30pm**

**Tenten's House**

Tenten was hugging the pillow while watching a drama. She was watching how the two have made up after being separated for months. She starts to think of Neji as she dug her face into the pillow. She started to wonder where have she gone wrong for him to leave her without telling her, which have happened to the two lovers in the drama that she was watching. Neji was running at Full speed trying to make it to tenten's house. He was a block away and headed down the road. With things in his way, he jumped over or dodged as he makes it to tenten's house. When he makes it to the doorstep, he rings the doorbell and slowly gains his breath as he waits for Tenten to open the door. Tenten hears the doorbell and hopes that it is Neji at the door.

" If it is Neji, I'm so going to chew him out until he learns his lesson" Tenten gets to the door and unlocks it before opening it. When she opened the door fully and she gasped. Neji was standing in front of her with his hair in front of his face.

" Hello...Tenten...Long Time no see" He stood there after he finished catching his breath and stood up straight. He moved his hair back in place as he looks at her with a rare smile on his face. Tenten who was stunned, grabbed him by his collar and dragged him inside of her house and closed the door behind herself. Neji was standing there, looking at Tenten who had her head down and walks up to her.

" Sorry that i have left...i wasn't thinking straight...and i needed to cool off my mi--" Before he could have finished his sentence, Tenten hugged him and started to cry on his chest. Bringing back one of her hands, she started to hit Neji in the chest.

" W-why did you have to leave...Y-you made me worry..." She continued to hit his chest, but each hit was becoming softer and softer. Neji puts his arms around tenten and let her cry on his chest. " P-please Neji...don't ever do tha-that again...Pr-promise me that..."

" I...Promise...I promise that i will never do that again..." Tenten continued to cry until she feel asleep on Neji's chest. He picked her up and puts her in her bed, smiling on how peaceful that she looks right now. Before he left, he have kissed her one the forehead before he left. He closes the door behind himself as he leaves her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hinata's House**

Naruto was sprinting towards Hinata's house like a wild animal. He had determination in his eyes and he knew that he can get Hinata's forgiveness somehow in sometype of way. Hinata was in the dojo, hitting the punching bag with palm strikes, with Hanabi watching with boredom. She sat near the wall as she watches her sister hit the punching bag. Hinata was thinking of ways to get Naruto why he wasn't here and why did he not tell her where he was going or something in that range of reasoning. When Hanabi's eyes were starting to fall, she heard the doorbell.

" Hanabi-chan...can you get that" Hinata was still hitting the punching bag.

" Sure, Hinata-nee" Hanabi gets up and walks out of the dojo to go and see who is at the door at this time of hour. Hanabi gets to the door and unlocks it. She opens it widely and her eyes widened.

" Come on...she is that way..." Hanabi guided him to where the dojo is at she opens the entrence door. " Hinata-nee...You have some company..."

" Ok...bring them in.." Hanabi lets the person walk into the dojo and she closed the door behind her.

" Hello...Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile on his face as Hinata froze in mid-strike. She gets out of her stance and turns her head to see Naruto.

" Where have you been...Naruto-kun?" She was serious, more serious than she usual self. Naruto's body tensed up as he sees Hinata walking towards him, with her hair infront of her face. Naruto hasn't been this scared in his life.

" I...ah...was...ah...out training..." Naruto try to say in a prefect sentence, but Hinata's evil arua made a shape of a Panther, waiting to strike down on its prey.. Hinata gets face to face to Naruto and reveals one eye showing to him..

" Training Huh...why didn't you tell me that you went out training...am i not good enough for you or something" Slowly forming in her eyes, Tears started to come about and Naruto's body started to calm down.

" It is not like you are not good enough for you...you are perfect, but i just didn't want you to wor--"

" What Worry about you...yes i was worried about you " She hugged Naruto and had her hands around him and grasped the back of his shirt. " Pl-please..Tell..me w-when you leave...for i wouldn't have to worry"

Naruto's eyes softened and he then hugs her and with one of his hands, he started to rub her head for she can calm down..." Ok...next time...i will tell you...for you won't have to worry about me.."

" Pro-promise.."

" Promise" He sees Hinata starting to calm down and she wiped away the tears.

" o-one more thing...Naruto-kun"

" What is it...Hina-chan"

" Me...you and the others have to preform a concert tommarrow...so get ready..."

" Ok...i will tell the others..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's House**

Sakura was cooking food for her little sister and herself and she set the plate of food on the table. Mimi walks to the table and starts to eat her dinner. Sakura sits there, thinking of when Sasuke will come back to the house and try to clear up everything for she can understand what have happened and why did he leave without leaving anything or saying anything to her about it. Sasuke was running down the street at a high pace and he knew that he could make it to Sakura's house. His eyes was perfectly calm and he knew that it would be hard to get Sakura to understand him in why did he do that to do. He takes a sharp turn and slows down before he have hit Sakura's door. He bends over to get a breath of air and then regains himself after a couple of Minutes. Sasuke then knocks on the door, checking to ses if anyone was awake. When Mimi heard a knock at the door, she gets up to go see who is at the door at the moment. She unlocks it and opens the door, she tells him to come in and points over to the kitchen.

" Mimi, who is it..."

" Someone that you would like to see.." Sakura sighs as she gets up from her chair and walks over to the living room. When she turned the corner, she sees who it is and looks at Mimi..

" Go up stairs for a little while please mimi" Mimi knew what was going to happen, so she listened to her sister and walked upstairs. Sasuke waited untill Mimi left for he can try to tell her what have happened.

" Sakura, let me explain please..."

" And why should i let you explain..."

" Because i have a good reason..."

" Wait a reason for not telling me that you were going out somewhere...You had me worried to death..."

" I know...that is what i want to aplogize for..." He walked up closer to Sakura and looks at her.

" So know you want to say you're sorry for not telling me anything..." Sakura's pink hair was in front of her eyes as tears slowly starts to go down her face. Sasuke turns around and thought that it wasn't really meant for him to tell her sorry until he felt her put her arms around him and duged her head into his back, crying. " Even if you don't tell me...i will still forgive you, Sasuke-kun"

" Thank You...Sakura"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ino's House**

Ino was at her house, watching music videos. She was wondering when that lazy bum was going to get home for she can give him a piece of her mind. Shikamaru was pacing more than he usually do because he knew how mad that she would be if he doesn't tell her sorry about not being with her and didn't tell her where he was going. He was pacing himself and then decided to go faster since he was about two minutes away from where Ino lives. He starts to think of something to say to her because he knows that she might start crying when he gets back or she will do some dreadful to him. He starts to slow down and walks over to Ino's door step. When he was about to knock on the door, it opens before he can and Ino was standing before him with her hands on her hips.

" So where have you been to..Shikamaru.." She looks at him with serious eyes and drags him in. She pushes onto the sofa and sits down next to him. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the Young Nara .

" I was at the Forest..."

" And why did you go to the forest without telling me that you have went out..."

" Because i didn't want a worrying girl on my hands..."

" Well you do now...Do you relize how worried i was when you didn't come back last night...huh...do you Shikamaru.."

" Ahh..Ahh...no and I am sorry that i didn't tell you...can you forgive me..." Shikamaru looks at Ino as she puts her head into his shoulder and put her hand on his other shoulder.

" Yeah...i can forgive you...and don't ever do that again without telling me that ok..." She started to cry a little, but not much. Shikamaru puts his arms around her and held her dare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything have gotten Settled, Naruto called the guys and told them about the concert. They knew the perfect song to play at the End of the Concert before it ends...

**Yup...this one took me a while and the next one might take me a little while to do because i have to think of everything to do just to make it good...so thanks for waiting...i dont know when i will post the next one.**


	7. Concert

**Day 6: Thursday: 5am**

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji was silently asleep on tenten's couch. He was dreaming about random things such as the concert that was today and what songs that he and the guys already picked out for it. His eyes slowly opened and he gets up. He walks over to the guitar, which wasn't far from where he have slept since last week. He didnt bother turning on the amp because it was still early and he started to play lightly. Tenten slowly wakes up from her slumber as she hears Neji playing the guitar. She gets up and walks to the living room slowly, not trying to make a noise as she tried to listen to what he was playing. She hears the guitar and thought that was a good song that he was playing until...

" Good morning Tenten" Neji said without even looking towards the direction where Tenten is at.

" G-good morning Neji...how did you know that i was there..."

" Instinct..."

" Yeah right..."

"..."

" Ok ok i understand...so what are you playing?"

" Can't tell...but you will hear it at the school concert"

" But i don't like to wait..." she whined as she looks at Neji and he just sighs deeply..

" Well...you will have to..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata, who was sweetly sleeping in her room, which was mostly next to the dojo woke up for a drink of water. She exits her room to go to the kitchen until her heard a somewhat silent banging on the drums. She puts her ear to the door and trys to hear what was going on and who was playing the drums at this time of morning. She slowly opens the door to the Dojo and sees that Naruto is practicing on the drums. She wonders why he is practicing at this time and wonders how long he have been practicing. She slowly opens the door and walks in, going towards Naruto. Naruto who had his eyes closed didn't noticed that Hinata walked in. He was silently beating the drums as he was playing something that only he and the other guys knows. His mind was racing as he was thinking of the next beat to the song and what was the next step for actually finishing this song. He continued to play until he heard a soft foot step and he opened his eyes to see Hinata infront of him.

" Good morning Hinata...what are you doing up so early..?" Naruto asked as he actually wondered why Hinata was up this early..

" w-well...i..ah...was...getting a drink of water...u-until i have heard the drums beating..." She was playing with her fingers as she had a blush on her face, looking away at Naruto

" Ohh...sorry about that...just getting ready for the concert at School..." With a smile on his face, he slowly gets up from the drum stool and walks over to hinata..

" Y-you do know that..Ts-tsunade-sama is going to be m-mad at you guys from not coming to school...right"

" Yeah...i know...well...im about to go and get ready for school...even though its about an hour and a half away..."

" O-okay "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shikamaru and Ino**

Shikamaru who was meditating with his bass on his lap. He was remembering all of the notes that they have played yesterday when he and the guys gotten back from their training and getting chewed out by the girls. All of his sences were blocked for he wouldn't be distracted from anything that can disrupt his concentration. The notes were playing in his head as he sighed in his head to himself. Ino was awake in her room, thinking about the concert which will be this afternoon. She gets up from her bed because this was the usual time that she gets up. She walks downstairs to go and gets something to eat before she gets dress for school. When she entered the Living room, she looks at Shikamaru, who had his bass on his lap and to her, it looked like that he was meditating, but to her knowledge, he might be sleeping. So she kept walking to the kitchen and gets a glass of orange juice and some toast. She then walks over to Shikamaru and nudges him with her hand. Shikamaru feels the nudges and opens his eyes. He then looks up at Ino and sighs.

" Good morning...Ino"

" Good morning Shikamaru...what are you doing with you're bass on you're lap?"

" I was thinking of what to do...is that so troublesome to do..." He looks up at Ino with his eyes half way closed.

" ...Just go and get dressed for we can go and get ready for school..."

" Fine fine troublesome woman"

" So what if im troublesome"

"..." Shikamaru just sighs once more and gets up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke wakes up on the couch because he couldn't really get back to sleep. He was singing a song in his head and it was going smoothly. It was a dark and metal song that he and the guys were starting to learn and in only a couple of hours of practice, they have gotten the song down. He was bobbing his head alittle as he was listening to the song in his head with his eyes closed. This song matched his personality and it would be great to play infront of the whole school and the parents. Even though the song was different then what they usually play, he didn't care about it one bit. Sakura wakes up to cook everyone some breakfest. She puts on her blue robe that had Cherry blossoms going down. She walks pass the sofa and sees Sasuke bobbing his head back and forth. She starts to wonder if he was having a nightmare or something. She walk over to him and starts to shake him lightly. Sasuke shots up and it startles Sakura and she fell on her butt.

" Hey what was that for" She said as she looks at Sasuke, who was taking a deep breath..

" You startled me that's what..." He was trying to get his breath back and when he did, he gets off of the couch and stands up. He helps Sakura up and looks at her.

" it looked like you were having a nightmare...so i had to shake you a little"

" Ok...thanks...Sakura-chan"

" You're welcome...now come and help me with breakfest...its kind of hard to do it by myself..."

" Ok ok im coming..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skipping two hours: School: 7:00am**

Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke enters the school at the same time and then they decided to split up until classes start. Naruto and the other guys went towards the vending Machines and Hinata and the girls went by the windows.

**Boys**

Naruto stretches his arms out as he yawns alittle.

" Man i wished we didn't have school today...but it had to happen.."

" Its troublesome...like everyday...so what did you guys do yesterday..." Shikamaru layed his back to the wall as he looks at the guys.

" Nothing much...just meditated" Sasuke put his back against the vending machine and looks at Neji...

" Train...that is about it..." Neji stood there, with his hands in his pockets and then looks at Naruto..

" Meditated for a little while..." Naruto then looks over at Shikamaru as he sat down by the vending machine.

"..Slept"

" Thought so...so...how did it go with the girls..." Naruto asked as the others didn't want to answer that question. " hehehe..not too good as i can tell"

They all sigh at the same time and then waited for the bell to ring

**Girls**

Sakura strecthed out her arms and yawns alittle. " So how was it last Night..." She knew what have happened to her last night and wondered what have happened to everyone else.

" I was watching a really good Drama...until i was interrupted with someone..." Tenten said as she looks at all of the girls.

" I was listening to music videos until i spoted someone from the corner of my eye..." Ino said as she crossed her arms as she thinks about it

" I..ah... was training in the Dojo when Hanabi brought in someone..." Hinata had her arms folded behind her back as she started to think.

" Me...i was just cooking some dinner for Mimi and I...until the third came back"

" Neji came back at that time when the drama came back.."

" I spotted Shikamaru from outside of my window"

" Hanabi let Naruto back in and came right to the dojo.."

" Sasuke walked in when Mimi opened the door..."

" And they all got chewed out...but we also made them promise that they wouldn't do that again" They said to another and high fived each other.

**Boys real quick**

The boys sneezed at the same time and then they look at Sasuke and Naruto busted out laughing.. " What...What is so funny, Naruto"

" You...You Sneeze like a girl..."

" Shut up"

The bell rangs and it is time to go to First Block.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Period: Math, English III, Biology**

**Math:**

Sasuke, Sakura, Shiro and Saya walked into class at different times and sat in their desk. Sasuke stares up at the ceiling as his fangirls except for Sakura and Saya, started to crowd around him. The were worried about him since he didn't come to school yesterday. He was getting slightly annoyed when they wouldn't stop asking questions. While sitting there in silence, the girls started to go back to thier seats and Shiro walks up towards him. Everyone see this and gets up to see what is going to happen.

" So Uchiha...why didn't you come to school yesterday...huh.." Shiro looks down at him with a smirk on his face.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything since he didn't feel like saying anything to him.

" Answer me dammit...were you scared to come to school yesterday or something" Shiro grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and looks straight at him. Sasuke finally opened his eyes and looks at Shiro.

" If you don't let go...i shall break that hand"

" Ha try me Uchiha...i know you wouldn't do something like that...in front of everyone" Shiro smirked as the whole class started to look at what is going on..

" Shiro...just let him go...its pointless to continue this.." Sakura said as she looks directly at him.

" No Shiro...You should continue...You know that the Uchiha wouldn't do it" Saya said as she looks at him and then back at Sakura with a glare.

" You are Right Saya...he wouldn't do it..." Without Shiro's notice, Sasuke already had his hand around the wrist of Shiro's. Sakura felt betrayed when her own boyfriend didn't even hear a single word that she have said to him.

" Are you saying that i won't do it.." Sasuke's grip started to get tighter and tighter around his wrist. Shiro felt the pain and was slowly going to one knee. Sasuke's eyes might have seem crimson to him, but it wasn't. As the grip gets tighter and Sasuke was about to break his arm untill...

" Sasuke, let go of his wrist..." Sakura said looks over at him. It was rare for she to tell him something when they are at school. Sasuke smirked and decided to let go of Shiro's arm. Shiro feels the pain in his arm and hold his wrist with his other hand. Saya ran over to Shiro and looks to see if he was hurt or anything. She then looked at Sasuke and got pissed off.

" did you really have to do tha-" Before she could say anything else, Sasuke eyes looked directly at her and her body basically froze in place, meaning that his killing intent was high when she looked into his eyes. The Intercom in their room went off..

" Can I get Sasuke Uchiha to come to the principal office please..Thank you" Sasuke hears the annoucement and just walked out of the class room.

**English**

Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ryu, Shin, Karin, and Kikyo walked into their class and sits down in their chairs. Naruto and Neji was sitting here, just minding their own business. Neji had a book in his hands, reading and Naruto was playing with his Nintendo DS lite. The game he was playing was Pokemon Pearl. He was stuck on the Fourth Gym leader and he looks over at Neji.

" Hey, Neji...i need some help here.." Neji looks at his game and sighs.." Use Chimchar and then switch with Starly..." Neji already knew what to do, but he got back to his game. Neji was reading a book about different styles of Martial Arts and how they worked. He was in the middle of reading the Martial art of Tai Chi until Ryuu closed his book. That was something that no one should ever do.

" Tell me something Hyuuga...why didn't you come to school yesterday..."

"..." Neji eyes looked upwards towards Ryu, in a slow manner and his cold glare hit Ryu in an Instant. Naruto looks at Neji and can tell that he was about to go on a killing spree, until Shin closed the case of his DS and it went on Standby mode. Naruto looks up towards Shin with a pissed off grin on his face. Neji and Naruto both get up at the same time and looks at the two of them.

" So...Hyuuga and Uzumaki...why didn't you two come to school yesterday..."

" There is no need for you to know why we didn't come to school yesterday..." Neji's voice tone turned cold as a blizzard.

" So yeah...it is none of you concern of what or why we didn't come yesterday.." Naruto's voice was stren and strong.

" N-naruto-kun, Shiro-kun...please stop it...calm down..." Hinata said as she walks over to the two of them.

" Yeah...Neji, Ryuu...sit back down and leave each other alone..." Tenten stood next to hinata and looks at the two.

" Ryuu...don't listen to her...go and prove something to that guy..." Karin smiled at Ryuu and hoped that he would listen.

" Yes...So the Uzumaki what you are made of...he shouldn't be all that..." Kikyo said as she had a smirk on her face.

" That is true...i do need to prove that i am the strongest in the school.." Ryu took Karins words into consideration and forgot about Tenten's words.

" I agree with you...kikyo" Shin said as he look towards Naruto and smirked.

" HEY EVERYONE...LOOK its THREE DAYS GRACE" Naruto pointed out the window and mostly everyone besides himself, Neji, Ryu and Shin moved. When they wasn't looking, Naruto punches Shin in the throat and Neji elbows Ryu in the jaw. They both hit the ground and the Intercom went off.

" Can i have Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki to come down to the office please" Neji and Naruto nodded to each other as they left to go to the office. Karin and Kikyo turned around and sees that Ryu and Shin was on the ground. Shin was gasping for air and Ryu had blood coming out from his mouth.

" Uzumaki, Hyuuga...stop right there..." Karin said as she stood up and looks towards them both. Neji and Naruto turned their heads to look at the young girl. " What did you do to them both" Naruto and Neji looked at each other and then looked back at Karin.

" Nothing..." That was all needed to be said until...

" That is why you Hyuuga and Uzumaki is weak...You and you're entire clan is just a bunch of weaklings. " Kikyo said as she stood there, with her arms folded with a smirk on her face. Neji and Hinata took this to great offense to their clan, but only one exploded in anger and rage.

" Can you say that a tad bit louder...Bitch" Hinata said as she mostly let her anger get to her. Everyone was suprise that Timid, little Hinata gotten angry and everyone but Tenten and Kikyo moved away from her.

" You heard me...i said that you Hyuugas are weak...do i have to say it louder..." Kikyo said as she turned to Hinata with a smirk on her face. Hinata dashed at Kikyo and was about to deliever until Neji's voice and Tenten, who have grabbed to basically told her to stop.

" Hinata...calm down...Tenten...can you watch over hinata for me when i go to the principal office..." Neji looks directly at Tenten, who was holding Hinata's arms.

" Sure...i'll make sure that Hinata doesn't do anything until afterschool..." Tenten replied back as she restrained Hinata.

**History**

Ino, Shikamaru, Haru and Luna walks into History and when Shikamaru went to his desk, he went to sleep before anyone could notice. He was in the most comfortable position as he didn't want to move from that area. He was fast asleep as people started to talk around him and in different places around the classroom. He didn't want to be disturbed at the moment, but knowing someone will always have questions. Haru and Luna walks over to the sleeping Shikamaru and polked him in the head with the eraser from the pencil.

" Wake up bum...what weren't you at school yesterday...huh...tell me...what weren't you at school" Shikamaru was still asleep even though he was felling the pencil eraser poke him. He was actually timing the next poke. When it was coming, he grabs the pencil and Haru was suprise that he was actually awake. Shikamaru raises up his head and looks at him lazily.

" What do you want...do you realize that I'm trying to get some sleep..." Shikamaru then snaps the pencil with his Index and Ring finger as he looks at Haru.

" Don't treat Haru like that...You are lucky that he couldn't defeat you today...but in the afternoon during the concert he will be able to..." Luna said as she tried to stick up for Haru.

" Sheeh you guys are annoying...can you just leave Shikamaru alone..." Ino said as she looks at Haru and then at Luna...

" Nope...Sorry Ino-chan...can not do that.." Haru said as he smirked at her and Luna smiled at Ino.

" Can i have Shikamaru Nara to come to the office please" Shikamaru hears the annoucement and gets up from his chair. He walks past Haru and gives him a quick punch to the stomach for anyone wouldn't see. Haru grabs his stomach and Shikamaru walks out of the class before Luna can say anything to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Principals Office**

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru enters the office about the same time. They look at each other and wonder what did they do this time as they sighed. They sit down on the chairs which was near Tsunade's office.

" So what have happened before you guys came here.." Sasuke asked as he looks at everyone else.

" Nothing much...Just sitting around..." Naruto said as he puts his head back and looks up at the ceiling.

"..." Neji didn't say anything since he had his eyes closed, just waiting to get this over with.

"...Just sleeping...and that was all..." Shikamaru said as Tsunade walked outside and looked at the four boys.

" Come on...we have to talk..." Tsunade walks back to her desk as she sees the four stand in front of her desk. " Ok first off...How was you little day off yesterday?"

" It was relaxing...just relaxig" Neji said as they all nodded becasue it was kind of relaxing..

" Do you really think that it was all relaxing yesterday for me...how about you try and comfort four girls at the same time and send them home early just to calm down..." Naruto and the others scratched the back of their heads as they already thought of what have happened yesterday at school... " So how was it when you guys got home...huh.."

" Well...i promised to tell Tenten where I was going...even though im only a couple of months younger than she is..."

" I was near death, but it calmed down as i also promised the same to Hinata..even though i am older..."

" I promised Sakura that i wouldn't do it again without telling her..."

" Same here...I had to promise Ino the same.."

" So did you guys learn you're lessons or do i have to beat it into you guys for making those poor girls cry..."

" We have learned our Lessons ma'am.."

" Good now...You can go and get ready for that concert that we are holding in the Auditorium ok"

" Yes...we'll be there and get hell of a show..."

" You better...get ready because it starts after lunch...now go back to you're classes" The boys nodded as they bowed to Tsunade and they left to go back to their classes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Music Class**

Neji, Tenten, Ryu, Karin, Shikamaru, Ino, Haru, Luna, Sasuke, Sakura, Shiro, Saya, Naruto, Hinata, Shin and Kikyo walked into music class at about the same time. They knew that it was time to get prepared for the concert. Shizune looks at her class and smiled.

" Ok everyone, I have set up a booth for everyone's bands to use to practice with...Nothing can be heard from the outside, no matter how loud it is...and how matter how hard you guys play...this windows will not break...do you understand" Shizune said with a smile as she was holding Tonton in her arms. Each booth was on different corners of the room.

" yes ma'am" They all said as they get to their legal booths. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji goes into Booth 3, which was located on the lower Left of the room; Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Ino goes into booth 2, which was located on the top left of the room; Luna, Saya, Kikyo and Karin goes into booth 4, which was located on the lower right of the room; Haru, Shiro, Shin and Ryuu goes into booth 1, which was located on the top right of the room. They all started to play the songs that they were playing the songs that they were preparing for, but not at the fullest potential since they are saving their energy for the concert. Slowly Shizune walks to each booth and knocks on the wooden part of booth 4.

" So girls...what so are you going to play.."

" The song we are going to play is..." Karin tells Shizune the songs that they are going to play and then she leaves. Shizune then goes to booth 3 and knocks one the wooden part of their booth.

" So boys...what are you guys going to play..."

" We are going to play..." Sasuke tells Shizune what songs is going to be played during the concert. Shizune then goes to booth 1 and knocks on the wooden part of the booth.

" Hey guys...do you know what songs you guys are going to be played"

" Yeah...they are..." Shin said as he smirked and knew that they would be the best. Shizune goes to booth 2 and knocks.

" So ladies, what is going to be played at the concert.."

" The songs are..." Hinata tells Shizune the songs and then shizune leaves the booth. At the end of the class period, Shizune makes them stand at attention and smiled at them all.

" I hope everyone do good in the concert...i wish you guy all luck...make the best of it..." They all cheered except for Neji and Sasuke, but everyone could have tell that they were excited.

**Lunch: Hamburgers wtih Cheese**

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino walks around the hallways as they go to Tenten's locker. They have already eaten and they haven't see any of the guys around. They start to think that they were practicing or something.

" So...how well do you guys think that we are going to do during the concert..."

" I know better than those bitches and our 'boyfriends' " Hinata said as she was kind of pissed from earlier.

" Tenten...what is wrong with hinata...she isn't usually mad..." Ino whispered to Tenten.

" Lets say that someone disrespected her clan..." Tenten whispered back to Ino.

" Well lets go to the dressing rooms since our family is going to be here and we have to look good in front of them. The girls left as they went to the girls locker room to go and get ready for the concert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Auditorium**

Everyone in the School starts to crowd in the Auditorium and expects a really good preformance. The family members of the band members had the bottom four rows as they wanted to see how their kids are going to do. Hiashi Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga came to see how Neji and Hinata would do in this concert. Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara came to see how Shikamaru would do. Inoichi Yamanaka came to see how Ino would do. Zakura, Sakura's mother and Mimi came to see how Sakura would do. XiXi came to see how her little Tenten would do in this concert. Kushina Uzumaki came to see how Naruto would preform in this concert. Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Fuguku Uchiha came to see how Sasuke would preform. Ryu's father Ryota, have came to see his son preform. Shin's mother, Ren have came to cheer on her son. Haru's father, Mamoru came to see how his son would do. Shiro's mother, Chika have came to see her little boy sing. Karin's mother, Ayame came to see how her daughter would do. Kikyo's father, Kyo have came in silently to see his daughter. Luna's mother, Keiko have came to see her daughter sing and Saya's father, Sora have came to see how his daughter would do. The parents looked at each other and greeted each other. Some of them were schoolmates and others were old boyfriends or girlfriends. When they were talking, the lights dimmed and Shizune walks to the center of the stage.

" Hello everyone and welcome to our year annoul concert for everyone here...First off will be the Genre of Love songs, Hip Hop and then Rock, so everyone please refrain from doing anything during the songs please...Now first up is Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru" The boys walked up to the stage wearing black slacks. Neji's hair was perfectly straight down, with a tight at the end of it. Sasuke had his hair down, Shikamaru still had his ponytail, but he had it neat. Naruto have brushed his hair to make it look neater than it use to be. " the First song will be a song that most of Adults would know..."

_All My Life preformed by Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru:_

Sasuke:

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,_

_Sweeta than you_

_And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you_

_More precious than you_

_Girl you are_

_Close to me you're like my mother_

_Close to me you're like my father_

_Close to me you're like my sister_

_Close to me you're like my brutha_

_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

Sakura starts to feel her heart start to melt as she hears Sasuke sing this song perfectly. She felt the loving emotion in the song as she listened to it. Itachi and Fugaku looks up at Sasuke and had a blank expression on their face, but on the inside, they were proud of Sasuke. Mikoto had her hands on her lap as she hears her son's singing voice.

_All:_

_And all my life_

_I've prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life_

_I've prayed for someone like you_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby_

_Shikamaru:_

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger_

_You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above_

_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug_

_I really love you_

Ino put her hands to her chest as her heartbeats was going up. she was really feeling the way that Shikamaru was singing and to her, it was almost like he was singing it to her. Yoshino had her hands on her heart as Shikaku had his arms around her. They were both proud since Shikamaru reminded her of Shikaku when he was his age.

_All:_

_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby_

_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me_

_Neji:_

_You're all that I ever known_

_When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow_

_You turned my life around_

_You picked me up when I was down_

_You're all that I ever known_

_When you smile on your face all I see is a glow_

_You picked me up when I was down_

_You're all that I ever known_

_When you smile on your face all I see is a glow_

_You picked me up when I was down_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes I pray that you do love me too_

Tenten wouldn't have thought that Neji could have sung a love song this good, She was really loving this. Hiashi and Hanabi looks up at Neji and wonders if that is actually him or have he switched with someone who looked like him. But then they remembered his Pale lavender eyes and knew that it was Neji

_Naruto:_

_All my life_

_I've prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too _

Hinata was about to pass out from listening to this song. She had a big blush as she just wanted to run up to him and give him a big and long kiss. Kushina looks at Naruto and smiled towards him. She then remembers Minato before he have died as she watches her son sing up there.

When the song stopped, all of the girls were cheering as the loved how it was song. Hiashi was impressed with Neji and clapped a little, Hanabi was still shocked to hear her older cousin sing with emotion. Mikoto smiles as she looks at her youngest and Itachi was proud somehow. Kushina had a tear in her eye as she remembered that song with her husband. Shikaku and Yoshino was happy to hear that shikamaru didn't sound lazy in that song. The boys bowed to the audience and leaves to go back stage. Shizune comes back to the center of the stage and wiped away a tear.

" What a magnificent preformance...Now next up is Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino.." Hinata was wearing a skirt that went below her knees with a nice blue shirt to match. Tenten was wearing something that didn't deal with a chinese dragon, she was wearing a blue shirt with a navy blue pants. Sakura was wearing a pink shirt with a skirt that just hit her knee area. Ino was wearing her best purple shirt with a purple skirt that was the same length as Hinata's skirt. " This next song is something that everyone should be familiar with..."

_Dangerously in Love preformed by Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino:_

_All:_

_I love you... I love you... I love you_

_Hinata:_

_Baby I love you_

_You are my life_

_My happiest moments weren't complete_

_If you weren't by my side_

_You're my relation_

_In connection to the sun_

_With you next to me_

_There's no darkness I can't overcome_

_You are my raindrop_

_I am the seed_

_With you and God, who's my sunlight_

_I bloom and grow so beautifully_

_Baby, I'm so proud_

_So proud to be your girl_

_You make the confusion_

_Go all away_

_From this cold and mixed up world_

Naruto listens to how Hinata was singing, his body was relaxed as he was listening to this song. Hiashi knew that there was something special between his newphew and his oldest daughter. Hanabi sat there listening and watching in Silence.

_All(2x):_

_I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing_

_Called life without you here with me_

_Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep lovin' me_

_The way I love you loving me_

_Sakura:_

_And I know you love me_

_Love me for who I am_

_Cause years before I became who I am_

_Baby you were my man_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Easy loving me_

_I appreciate the love and dedication_

_From you to me_

_Later on in my destiny_

_I see myself having your child_

_I see myself being your wife_

_And I see my whole future in your eyes_

_Thought of all my love for you_

_sometimes make me wanna cry_

_Realize all my blessings_

_I'm grateful_

_To have you by my side_

Sasuke smirked as he starts to listen to the song. He found Sakura's voice, which was peaceful and could tell that she is singig her heart out. Zakura and Mimi sat there in silence with their hands on their laps. The two of them started to love the way that Sakura was singing.

_All:_

_I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing_

_Called life without you here with me_

_Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep lovin' me_

_The way I love you loving me_

_Tenten:_

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart smiles_

_Every time it feels so good_

_It hurts sometimes_

_Created in this world_

_To love and to hold_

_To feel_

_To breathe_

_To love you_

Neji looks at Tenten as he knew who exactly who she was singing to. He had a rare smile on his face, which mostly no one have ever seen except for Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi. XiXi smiled at her daughter as her hands were on her chest. She knew that there was something about her attitude, which have made this song special.

_Ino:_

_Dangerously in love_

_Can't do this thing_

_I love you , I love you, I love you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep on loving me_

_I'm in love with you_

_I can not do_

_I cannot do anything without you in my life_

_Holding me, kissing me, loving me_

_Dangerously_

_I love you_

_Dangerously in love_

Shikamaru had his eyes completely open as if he wanted to fall asleep, his body and his heart wouldn't let him. He hears everyone cheers and claps. Hiashi was suprised with Hinata and Hanabi was whistling towards her older sister. Inoichi had a smile on his face as he seen his daughter sing a song perfectly. The girls bowed to the audience as they walk to the back as Shizune walked back to the center of the stage.

" What a beautiful preformance from Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino...Give them another round of applause." Everyone started to clap once again and it started to die down. " Now our Next preformace is from Haru, Ryu, Shin and Shiro...boys come up to the stage" Haru, Shiro, Shin and Ryu walked up to the stage wearing a black slacks and grey shirts. They looked great to everyone else. Shin had his long silver hair kind of like Neji's but a little bit shorter. Ryu had brushed his hair down. Shiro had his hair straightened out and Haru had his shoulder length had combed down. " Everyone, this song should be something that might have helped bring someone together in the past."

I'll Never Break Your Heart Preformed By Haru, Shin, Shiro and Ryu:

_Haru:_

_From the first day that I saw your smiling face_

_Honey I knew that we would be together forever_

_When I asked you out,_

_You said no, but I found out_

_Darling you'd been hurt,_

Luna eyes have calmed as she listens to the song, She was moving back and forth with the song. Mamoru listened to his son sing and he thought it was pretty good, but not as good as him

_Shiro:_

_You felt that you'd never love again_

_I deserve a try, honey, just once_

_Give me a chance, and I'll prove this all wrong_

_You walked in you were quick to judge_

_But honey, he's nothing like me_

Saya had her eyes close as she moves around in place while she was listening. Chika looks at her son with a gentle smile on her face. She knew that she have raised someone good.

_All:_

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die, then live without you_

_I'll give you all of me, honey that's no lie 2x_

_Shin:_

_As time goes by you will get to know me_

_A little more better,_

_Girl that's the way love goes_

_And I know you're afraid,_

_To let your feelings show_

Kikyo's body was relaxed as her personality have finally changed. It looked like that she was enjoying herself. Ren smiled to herself as she knew that her son was the best one up there.

_Ryu:_

_And I understand, but girl it's time to let go_

_I deserve a try honey, just once_

_Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong_

_You walked in you were so quick to judge_

_But honey he's nothing like me_

_Darling why can't you see_

Karin smiles sweetly as she sees her love sing and she thought that he was singing to her. Ryota looks at Ryu with a blank expression, he knew that he could have done better than this.

_All:_

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die, then live without you_

_I'll give you all of me, honey that's no lie_

Karin and the other girls were cheering and so what the crowd. Ryu, Shin, Haru and Shiro bowed as they walk off the stage and Shizune walks back up.

" Bravo Bravo that was a great Perfomance give it up for them..." Everyone clapped once again and then it died down. They all waited the next group of singers and couldn't have waited to see who they were. " Everyone can we give these their a round of applase for Karin, Luna, Kikyo and Saya..." Shizune said as the girls walks to the stage and Shizune leaves to go to the back

_My Heart will Go On Preformed by Karin, Luna, Kikyo and Saya:_

_Karin:_

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

Ayame listened well to her daughter singing voice and knew that she could have done better than this, but she knew that she was doing her best

_Luna:_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

Keiko knew that her daughter was the best singer in the group because she have inherited from her.

_Chorus/All:_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you opened the door_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_Kikyo:_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone._

Kyo looked up at his daughters face and inside he was glad that she have shown emotion for a while, but he was the one who didn't show it.

_Saya:_

_Love was when I loved you,_

_One true time to hold on to_

_In my life we'll always go on._

Sora was glad to hear his daughter sing. He knew that she could do it since she have gotten it from both himself and her mother.

_All:_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay, forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

The girls bowed to the crowd as they clapped. The girls walked off as Shizune comes from the back.

" Wonderful Wonderful...that was a wonderful preformance...well that is it for right now and in Ten minutes we'll start the next part of the concert...remember, consessions are in the back and family members can come to the back and see you're son or daughters." Shizune said as she sees all of the parents and family members get up to go to the backstage to see their children.

**Boys' Dressing Room**

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, were on one side of the room getting ready for the next preformance and Ryuu, Shin, Shiro, and Haru was on the other side of the room also getting ready. Naruto looks at Neji and smirks to him.

" Neji-chan...i didn't know that you can sing with emotion" Naruto grinned at Neji as he started to laugh a little.

" At least i can sing better than you can..." Neji said a he was taking the tie out of his hair and walked over to the wardobe rack and sees what to get on.

" Shut up Neji...and what about you...Sasuke-chan...you almost sounded like Sakura" Naruto said as he started to laugh and he fell out of his chair laughing. Sasuke had a vein buldge out of his head as he looks over at Naruto.

" At least i didn't sound like Ino" When Shikamaru and Neji heard that comment, they almost busted out laughing, but they held it back.

" Naruto...then that must mean that Neji sounded like Hinata right..." Shikamaru said as he looks over at Neji with a smirk on his face. Naruto and Sasuke was about to start laughing once again and then Neji looks over at Shikamaru.

" Better than Sounding like Tenten" Naruto made a sound as Sasuke, Neji and himself started to laugh a little. Ryuu and the other guys heard what they said and then turned around.

" Hey...that is a disgrace...don't talk about them like that" Ryu said as he was defending Tenten.

" They did better than you guys..." Shin said as he was defending Hinata.

" Yeah..way better than you guys..." Shiro said as he was defending Sakura.

" That's right" Haru said as he was defending Ino.

" Ok ok...let me get this straight...if they did better than us...Then you guys must have sucked" Sasuke said as Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru looked at them.

" oh!!!!!!!! Burn" Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru said as they said it at the same time. Ryuu and the others got pissed and walked over to them and looked down at them except for Ryuu who have looked at Neji eye to eye. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru gets up to look at them on a even level.

" Boys Stop.." Hiashi said as He, Ryota, Kushina, Shikaku, Yoshino, Mikoto, Fugaku, Mamoru, Chika and Ren looks at their children and they have noticed that they have backed down. Hiashi walked over to Neji as Ryota walked over to Ryuu. Kushina walked over to Naruto as Ren walked over to Shin, Mamoru walks over to Haru as Shikakau and Yoshino walks over to Shikamaru. Chika walked over to Shiro as Mikoto and Fugaku walks over to Sasuke. They have split the boys apart from each other and put them to different sides of the room. Ryota looks at Hiashi and Neji and smirked.

" So..Hiashi-san...is he you're son?" Ryota asks as he looks at him.

" No he is not...Ryota-san...he is my newphew..."

" You're newphew you say...so then where is Hizashi...shouldn't he be here..." Ryota knew that he have hit a mark in both Hiashi and Neji.

" He...couldn't make it tonight..." Hiashi made up a lie as he didn't want to think about it...Neji had his head down, but his eyes turned cold as he then looks slightly up at Ryota and Ryuu..

" So then...where is he... at then" Ryota asked as Hhiashi didn't want to answer.

" Oh leave him alone..Ryota-kun...leave Hiashi alone about it" Ren said as she looks at then both with a smile and Hiashi smiled back to her.

" Yeah...Hizashi couldn't make it here for a reason so leave him be" Kushina actually knew what have happened because she have went throught the same time as he did.

" Ah...well well isn't it Kushina-chan...i haven't seen you in a while" Mamoru said as he looks at Kushina and smiled widely.

" Same goes to you, Mamoru-kun" Kushina said calmly as she smiled back at Mamoru.

" Chika-chan...is that you.." Yoshino turns around to see her old friend that she haven't seen in a long time.

" Yes..it is me Yoshino-chan..how have you been?" Chika turned to see Yoshino and smiled.

" hey Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-kun...how have you been lately" Shikaku looks at his old school mates and grinned towards Fugaku and Mikoto.

" Good and You...Nara-kun" Fugaku said as he looks at Shikaku. The kids looked like they were bored since all thier parents were old friends. When the adults were talking, the boys already changed into their new outfits and didn't want to disrupt their family's talking and get together.

**Girls' Dressing Room**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten was at the wardobe rack as they were looking for something that would make them look good for the next performance. They have seen some skirts, Pants with some shirts that have matched with their favorite colors. Hinata picked out a dark blue pants with a dark blue shirt. Sakura finds a red skirt with a red shirt that have stopped above her knees to match with the red shirt that she have found. Tenten sees a brown pants with a brown shirt to match. Ino picks out a purple skirt that goes down to her knees and a yellow shirt. They take the clothing to the dressing room and changes. A couple of minutes later, they come out fully dressed. They look at each other and smiled. Karin and the others looked at them and started to laugh.

" You girls have no fashion sence what so ever..." Karin said as she starts to laugh at them.

" Yeah...that outfit looks absolutely perfect on you girls " Luna lied as she starts to laugh at them.

" Yes...you need to wear something better looking than those outfits..." Kikyo said as she grinned with her arms crossed.

"...no fashion sence...no boyfriends..." Saya said as she sat there, doing her nails.

" At least we doing have to look slutty just to get a boyfriend " Tenten said as she looks at the four.

" Excuse me...We do not look Slutty...we just look better than you..." Saya said as she looks at Tenten and the others.

" Hinata-nee, Tenten-nee, Sakura-nee, Ino-nee" Hanabi opens the door and sees her sister and her friends. Zakura, Mimi, Kyo, Sora, Keiko Ayame, XIXI, and Inoichi stood in front of the door.

" Hanabi-chan" Hinata said as she smiled towards her sister

" Okaa-san, Mimi-chan" Sakura was suprised that her mother finally gotten out of the hospital

" Otou-san " Ino smiled at her father as she waved at him.

" Okaa-san" Tenten said as she looks at her mother.

" Otou-san" Kikyo said as she looks at her father with a blank expression on her face.

" Otou-san" Saya said as she looks at her father.

" Okaa-san" Karin said as she smiled at her mother.

" Okaa-san"

" Hello girls...that was a wonderful preformance that you girls up on" All of the girls except for Kyo, Sora and Inoichi walked in. Ino look at her father and looked confused

" Why aren't you coming in here father..."

" Its a girls dressing room and also it will make us guys feel unmanly..." Inoichi said as he looks at Ino and smiled. Kyo, Sora and himself walked to the wall and stood next to each other.

" Okaa-san..what are you doing out of the hospital...are you feeling ok" Sakura walks up to her mother and wonders if she is ok.

" You think that this little diease will stop you're mother Sakura...I'm stronger than that.." Zakura said as she moved her white hair out of the way as she looks at her oldest daughter and coughed a little. Zakura had tuberculosis, but that wasn't going to stop her from comming to see her daughter preform.

" Hanabi-chan...where is Otou-san" Hinata asked as she hugs her little sister and smiled at her.

" He is with Neji-nii-san...and so i came here to see you.." Hanabi smiled at her older sister.

" Okaa-san..Its great to see you again..how are you" Tenten asked her mother since her parents were divorced and she haven't seen her in a while.

" I have been good Tenten-chan...its great to see my little girl once again"

" So are you girls ready to give us a good concert " Kyo asked from outside since he didn't want to look inside of the girls dressing room.

" Yeah!!!!!!!" They all said as they put their hands in the air and walks outside telling there parents that they are going to give them a good show. Their Parents from both Dressing rooms leave the area to go back to their seats and gets ready for the next preformance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preformance 2: Hip Hop**

Shizune comes up to the front of the stage and taps the mircophones lightly. Everyone looks back up to Shizune and awaited for what to be said. " Ok everyone...here is our next genre and it is Hip-hop...can i please get Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino to come up to the stage" When their names were heard, they walked up as Shizune leaves.

I Remember Preformed by Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino:

_All:_

_OOOhh yeah oh yeah_

_Oooh, remember_

_Oooohh remember, don't wanna know_

_Hinata:_

_Where were you, when I said I loved you?_

_And where were you, when I cried at night?_

_Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you_

_Thinking of, all the times we shared_

_All:_

_I remember when my heart broke_

_I remember when I gave up loving you_

_My heart couldn't take no more of you_

_I was sad and lonely_

_I remember when I walked out_

_I remember when I screamed I hated you_

_But somehow deep inside, still loving you, sad and lonely_

_Tenten:_

_No one knew, all the pain I went through_

_All the love, I saved deep in my heart for you_

_Didn't know where I would go, where I would be_

_But you made me leave,_

_and plus my heart it just_

_It just kept telling me so_

_All:_

_I remember when my heart broke_

_I remember when I gave up loving you_

_My heart couldn't take no more of you,_

_I was sad and lonely_

_I remember when I walked out_

_I remember when I said I hated you_

_But somehow deep inside, still loving you, so sad and lonely_

_Sakura/Ino:_

_There was nowhere else to go, oh_

_Nobody else, to turn to, no_

_For the rest of my life,_

_I promise myself I_

_Will love me first_

_GENUINELY_

_All:_

_I remember when my heart broke_

_I remember when I gave up loving you_

_My heart couldn't take no more of you_

_I was sad and lonely_

_I remember when I walked out_

_I remember when I said I hated you_

_But somehow deep inside, still loving you, sad and lonely_

_I remember when I walked out_

_I remember when I gave up loving you_

_My heart couldn't take no more of you_

_so sad and lonely_

_I remember when I stormed out_

_I remember when I gave up loving you,_

_I was sad and lonely_

Everyone was clapping and was yelling Encore. It seems like that they wanted some more of where that have came from. So Sakura looked at Hinata, Tenten and then Ino and they all have nodded. They were about to do another song.

Passion Preformed by Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino:

_All for the whole song:_

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka (When I remember back far, far) _

_Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta( The future was forever shining)_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de( Below the brillianty blue sky)_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita( We were only frightened a little)_

_Natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru( This window is stained with sorely missed colours)_

_Mae wo muitereba( If I keep on looking forward)_

_Mata aemasu ka( Will I meet you again?)_

_Mirai wa doko e demo tsudzuiteiru n' da( Because the future really continues on forever)_

_Ooki na kanban no shita de( Underneath a large sign)_

_Jidai no utsuroi wo mite itai na( I want to watch time change)_

_Nido to aenu( Towards the people, the places)_

_Hito ni basho ni( I will never see again)_

_Mado wo akeru( I open this window)_

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka( When I remember back far, far)_

_Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta( The future was forever shining)_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de( Below the pretty blue sky)_

_Bokura wa itsumademo nemutte ita( We slept endlessly)_

_Zutto mae ni suki datta hito( The person I loved long ago)_

_Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da( Is to have a child in winter)_

_Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo( Sometimes I just want to doubt)_

_Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo( Our promises made long ago)_

_Zutto wasurerarenakatta no( I could never forget)_

_Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana( I wonder if your New Year's card will have a photo)_

_Watashitachi ni dekinakatta koto wo( I just look back, and miss)_

_Totemo natsukashiku omou yo( All the things we could never do)_

_Aozora no shita( Below the blue sky)_

When the song ended, mostly everyone was about to be in tears as they clapped for the girls. They bowed as they left the stage and Shizune had walked up to the center stage.

" That was absolutely lovely...now how about we take it to a really good beat...now come up boys" Shizune moments Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji to come up to the stage and they were wearing hoodies and baggy pants. Shizune leaves the stage as the song was about to start.

Low preformed by Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji:

_All:_

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Neji:_

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,_

_This crazy all night spendin my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, drinkin X and ooo_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I_

_Whoa_

_Did I think I seen shorty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm makin it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

_Imma say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me, I gave her more_

_Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

_All:_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_

_[Ayy_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Sasuke:_

_Hey_

_Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans full of gwap_

_And they ready for Shones_

_Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown_

_Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)_

_Two stacks (come on)_

_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_

_What you think I'm playin baby girl_

_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder_

_I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola_

_Got me like a Soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover_

_Shorty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her,_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

_All:_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Naruto:_

_Whoa_

_Shawty_

_Yea she was worth the money_

_Lil mama took my cash,_

_And I ain't want it back,_

_The way she bit that rag,_

_Got her them paper stacks,_

_Tattoo Above her crack,_

_I had to handle that,_

_Shikamaru:_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin_

_They be want it two in the mornin_

_I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop_

_Shorty did that pop and lock,_

_Had to break her off that gwap_

_Gah it was fly just like my glock_

_[Chorus:_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Mostly all of the guys in the audience was singing the song along with Neji and the others since they mostly know the song. When the song ended, Shizune walked back to the center of the stage and she was out of breath. " Woah...that was really tiring to do...now next up...our other boys..Ryu, Shin, Shiro and Haru" Ryu, Haru, Shiro and Shin walked out wearing White A-shirts and baggy pants with chains on.

Pop bottles preformed by Ryu, Haru, Shin and Shiro:

_[Intro: Shin (Shiro)_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya) brrr_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models (uh-huh) believe that_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya)_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models_

_Okay we poppin champagne like we won a championship game_

_(Look like I got on a championship ring)_

_Cuz I ball hard (no bh we ball harder)_

_I am the Birdman (and Im the J.R.)_

_[Verse: Shiro_

_Okay start straight shots and then pop bottles_

_Pour it on the models, shut up bh swallow_

_If you cant swallow, shut up bh gargle_

_Straight up out the water wit my Mark Jacob's goggles_

_Im fresher than a mufka, yup Im a mufka_

_No I wouldn't take ya girl but I sure'd take her tongue from her_

_Could you tell I love woman, like no other woman_

_Oh Im sorry sweetheart, I thought you were my other woman_

_[Hook: Haru (Ryu)_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya) brrr_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models (uh-huh) believe that_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya)_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models_

_Okay we poppin champagne like we won a championship game_

_(Look like I got on a championship ring)_

_Cuz I ball hard (no bh we ball harder)_

_I am the Birdman (and Im the J.R.)_

_[Verse: Ryu_

_Now as I recline behind my desk_

_I aint got a lot of nikes but I got a lot of checks (money)_

_Got my own shoe brand new on the set_

_Went from sittin in a cell to sittin on a jet_

_From shn on a cell to sn on a jet_

_I lost too many friends but I won too many bets (too many bets)_

_I made too much money I aint made enough yet_

_So I scratch, and yes Junior is the best (shawty)_

_So many throw my hood on they back_

_So many from ya hood on they back_

_Thats why we so paid and it be like that_

_I rather pop a bottle, befo I pop a gat_

_[Hook: Haru (Shin)_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya) brrr_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models (uh-huh) believe that_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya)_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models_

_Okay we poppin champagne like we won a championship game_

_(Look like I got on a championship ring)_

_Cuz I ball hard (no bitch we ball harder)_

_I am the Birdman (and Im the J.R.)_

_[Verse: Haru_

_Yea, only sippin red champagne_

_White-tee red hat red bandana_

_Uptown, chopper fks the pain_

_Fkin wit the Birdman we choppin yo propane_

_Fkin wit my son man we run up in ya mansion_

_Chopper make music, bh start dancin_

_Stunna man back so you know the cirumstances_

_And Im cookin up the Carter 3 no advances (youngin)_

_All my cars automative automatic_

_No lie, we dont even drive no askin_

_Uptown we packin and we stackin (believe that)_

_Young Money Cash Money we the champion_

_[Hook: Shiro (Ryu)_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya) brrr_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models (uh-huh) believe that_

_Start with straight shots and then pop bottles (ya)_

_Flirt wit the hood rats then pop models_

_Okay we poppin champagne like we won a championship game_

_(Look like I got on a championship ring)_

_Cuz I ball hard (no bh we ball harder)_

_I am the Birdman (and Im the J.R.)_

All of the guys in the audience clapped and the girls clapped slightly. They bowed as they walk off and looks at the crowd. " What a good preformance...now lets see how these girls do on their song...Now Karin, Luna, Kikyo and Saya" Karin, Luna and Saya was wearing some skirts that stopped above her knees and Kikyo was the only one who have decided to wear Jeans.

Beautiful Liars preformed by Karin, Luna, Kikyo, and Saya:

_Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_Karin, Saya_

_Kikyo, Luna (hey)_

_[Saya He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_[Kikyo I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_[Karin He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_[Luna Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_[Kikyo You never know_

_[Karin Why are we the ones who suffer_

_[Luna I have to let go_

_[Saya He won't be the one to cry_

_[Karin (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Luna Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_[Saya I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

_[Kikyo I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_

_[Karin I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

_[Luna You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

_[Kikyo You never know_

_[Karin When the pain and heartbreak's over_

_[Luna I have to let go_

_[Saya The innocence is gone_

_[Karin (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Luna Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_[Saya Tell me how to forgive you_

_When it's me who's ashamed_

_[Kikyo And I wish could free you_

_Of the hurt and the pain_

_(Both) But the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame_

_Luna Luna_

_Kikyo Kikyo_

_Karin Karin_

_Saya Saya_

_(Hey)_

_[Kikyo (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Karin Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

Everyoe clapped as shtey were really impressed with their preformance and asked for another preformance from the last Three groups. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru came back up as they were wearing the hoods jackets and the zipper was unhooked

Baby Its You Preformed by Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru:

_Neji:_

_Kimi wa itsumo kono machi taikutsu da to nageki( You're always complaining that this town is boring)_

_Hi no ataru basho sagashite iru( Searching for the place where the sun shines)_

_Kuchizusamu merodii wa sabikake no same old song( The song you're singing is the same old rusty song)_

_Atarashii uta kobanderu( You won't sing a new one)_

_Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de mirai wo shinjiteru kara(The reason we get anxious is because part of our heart believes in the future)_

_All:_

_Baby, it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo( Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday)_

_You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite( Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday)_

_Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!!( I'll make your whole body tremble, future is you!!)_

_Naruto:_

_Wakaru daro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga( You must know what the look in my eyes means)_

_Yureru matsuge wa uso tsukenai( My trembling eyebrows can't lie)_

_Ijiwaru wa yame na yo boku wa miterarenai( Stop being mean, I can't look at you like that)_

_Kizutsuku no wa kimi jishin da yo( The only person you're hurting is yourself)_

_Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tarinai kimochi ga afureteru kara( The reason I'm not talking is because I'm overwhelmed by a feeling that words aren't enough to describe)_

_All:_

_Baby it's you kareha iro ni somatta you ni shizumu koto mo aru( Baby it's you, sometimes you sink into something the colour of dead leaves)_

_Let me be the one boku ga iro yo itsu demo( Let me be the one, I'll be your colour, all the time)_

_Kimi no koto mitsumeteru I'm by your side( I'm watching you, I'm by your side)_

_Baby, it's you that I need_

_Baby, things are getting better_

_Baby, it's you that I want_

_Sasuke_

_Baby, it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo( Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday)_

_You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite( You're the only one, don't think, just feel)_

_Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!!( I'll make your whole body tremble, future is you!!)_

_Baby it's me kimi wa itsumo hitori ja nai boku wa koko ni iru ( Baby it's me, you're never alone, I'm here)_

_We should be as one tsumazuitemo kamawanai( We should be as one, I don't care if I stumble)_

_Kimi ni ima tsutaetai the thing called love( I want to tell you now, the thing called love)_

_Shikamaru:_

_Don't you know everything is all right?_

_Can't you see the future's so bright?_

_Now you know nothing in the world_

_Can come between you and me_

_Don't you know everything is all right?_

_Can't you see the future is so bright?_

_Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, joy,_

_Freedom, happiness and love_

Everyone clapped and awaited for the next song to be sung by Karin, Luna, Kikyo, and Saya.

Real Folk Blues preformed by Karin, Luna, Kikyo and Saya:

_Aishiteta to nageku ni wa(It's too late to cry I love you.)_

_Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta(The wind still blowing, my heart still aching_

_Mada kokoro no hokorobi o_

_Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru)_

_Hitotsu no me de asu o mite( One side of my eyes see tomorrow,)_

_Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru(And the other one see yesterday)_

_Kimi no ai no yurikagode, Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara(I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again)_

_Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure( Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes)_

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake(I just want to feel a real sorrow)_

_Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai(It's not bad a life in the muddy river)_

_Ichido kiri de owarunara( If life is once)_

_Kibou ni michita zetsuboto( Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps)_

_Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu( What is right, or wrong)_

_Nani ga yoku te warui no ka, Koin no omoi to kuramitaita( It's like a both side of a coin)_

_Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou( How long I must live till I release?)_

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake( I just want to feel a real pleasure)_

_Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai (All that glitters is not gold)_

_Repeat_

Everyone clapped once again and awaited for the next preformance from Ryu, Haru Shin and Shiro.

Rewrite preformed by Ryu, Haru, Shin and Shiro:

_Haru:_

_kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa( Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is)_

_sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara( Because there's no other proof of my existence)_

_tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa( My future that I should've grabbed hold is)_

_"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo( Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom")_

_Ryu:_

_yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa( Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is)_

_jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara( Because I'll see my limit over there)_

_jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa( In the window of the excessively self-conscious me)_

_kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo( There are no dates in last year's calendar)_

_All:_

_keshite RIRAITO shite( Erase and rewrite)_

_kudaranai chou gensou( The pointless ultra-fantasy)_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o( Revive)_

_kishikaisei( The unforgettable sense of being)_

_RIRAITO shite( Rewrite)_

_imi no nai mousou mo( The meaningless imagination)_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku( The driving force that creates you)_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo( Give it your whole body and soul)_

_Shin: _

_mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de( After cutting my feelings that grew, I regret)_

_shosen tada bonyou shitte naite( After realizing that after all, I'm just a mediocrity, I cry)_

_Shiro:_

_kusatta kokoro o( A depressed heart)_

_usugitanai uso o( A dirty lie)_

_All:_

_keshite RIRAITO shite( Erase and rewrite)_

_kudaranai chou gensou( The pointless ultra-fantasy)_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o( Revive)_

_kishikaisei( The unforgettable sense of being)_

_RIRAITO shite( Rewrite)_

_imi no nai mousou mo( The meaningless imagination)_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku( The driving force that creates you)_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo( Give it your whole body and soul)_

Everyone clapped as they walked off as Shiro, Ryu, Haru and Shin walked off of the stage and Shizune walks back to the front. " Yes everyone that is the last preformance, and know well take another ten minute break and then we will start the final part of this concert...i hope everyone get what they need because we will start once again in Ten Minutes" The curtains closed as they were preparing everything for the next prefromance.

**Boys dressing room**

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke enters the dressing roomand got a cup of water. they chugged it as they were really thirsty and they were getting kind of hungry at that.

" Man...i am beat...i didn't think that they would make us do another song" Naruto said as he looks at Shikamaru and the others..

" Well that is what we get when they like our singing" Shikamaru said as he looks lazily at Naruto and then gets up to go and look for something else to wear for the final part.

" Yeah...that is true...so get use to it Dobe" Sasuke said as he puts on his black shirt. He then looks over at Neji. " What do you think of our next preformance..."

"...do i really have to answer that..._" _Neji already had his shirt on and now he was looking for a pants to wear for it. It was a black sleeveless shirt. He found some black pants and went to the back to put them on.

" So Shikamaru...i hope that you have been practicing because we are going to rock.." Naruto said as he looks at Shikamaru with a large grin on his face. Shikamaru just sighed as he looks at Naruto.

" Of course i have been practicing...its not like i had anything else better to do last night..." Shikamaru looks over at Naruto and gave a lazy grin.

" And that is why you four are going to lose..." Ryu smirked at the four.

" Sasuke, did you hear something..." Neji looks over at Sasuke and he smirked.

" Yeah...i think it was something that said that 'we are a bunch of losers and we shall worship you guys after the concert'..." Sasuke as he looks at Neji with a smirk going towards the Hyuuga.

" I thought that it sounded more like ' ohh we are not worthy to be in you're presents and we should give everything that we have to you'.." Neji looks back at Sasuke, smirking back at the Uchiha.

" I thought that it was a mix of both" Naruto said as he laughed as he had his hands on the back of his head.

Ryu was furious, but he have calmed down. He knew that in 24 hours, everything will be settled and he wouldn't have to worry about them again. They gets got dressed and got ready for the next concert.

**Girls Dressing room**

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino were getting dressed, getting ready for their next preformance. They knew what they would do and one of the songs might shock everyone, even their families. They walk out wearing black and red outfits, which was mostly the same. Hinata had a long skirt on and shirt with was black. Sakura had a red shirt and pants. Tenten had a black shirt and pants. Ino had a red shirt with a long skirt. They knew that they looked good and they ignored the comments from Karin and the other girls, but tenten had to say something.

" Ino, is it me or are they jealous that we look better than they do.."

" Yeah..i think that they are jealous of us..."

" Well they will be even more jealous on how much better than they are when we preform.."

" y-yeah.."

They all nodded as they look at Karin and the other girls and smirked at them. They walked out of the dressing room, where the fuming girls are at and they knew that they can beat them.

**Final part of the concert: Rock**

Everyone in the audience have calmed down as Shizune appeared from behind the curtains. She waited until she had everyones attention before she have started to talk. " Well everyone, here is the final preformance. this time, we will have three preformances from our bands...now its Shiro's group who is up. The curtains opened up and Shiro is the singer, Ryu is the electric guitar, Shin is the bass and Haru is the Drums.

Points of Authority preformed by Ryu, Shiro, Shin and Haru:

_Shiro:_

_Forfeit the game_

_Before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame_

_Puts your name to shame_

_Cover up your face_

_You can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last_

_You love the way I look at you_

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_

_[Chorus:_

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you have been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You love the things I say I'll do_

_The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you_

_You take away when I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_

_[Chorus_

_Forfeit the game_

_Before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame_

_Puts your name to shame_

_Cover up your face_

_You can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last_

_[Chorus_

_[Chorus:_

_You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you have been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_

Everyone whistled and cheered as they await for the next song. Ryu and Shin was tuning their guitars for the next song that they were about to play and they knew what song it was going to be.

Ghost of You Preformed by Shin, Ryu, Haru and Shiro:

_Shiro:_

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

_Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

Everyone clapped as they all look over at the boys and whistled once again. Neji and the others were standing with their back to the walls as they listened to what they have played so far. They were impressed, but they still have a long way to go to upmatch them. Hinata and the other girls looks at them and smiled.

" So how is it so far, Neji-nii-san..." Hinata asked her cousin as they both looks at the band, which is about to preform their next song.

" Its ok so far...Hinata-sama...but they still have a long way to go..." Neij said as he looks at the boys and then looks at his younger cousin and then puts his hand on her head. " We'll show them how to actually rock when it is our turn..."

" Hey the next song is about to come on" Ino said as she pointed towards the band as they were about to preform.

D-tecnoLife preformed by Haru, Shiro, Ryu and Shin:

_Shiro:_

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo( Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed)_

_kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de( Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live)_

_tsunaida kimi no te wo( Your hand that I held...)_

_itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana( Will we lose it someday?)_

_usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara( I want to protect you and that disappearing smile)_

_hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare( The ringing voice that calls me dries out)_

_toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte( Even if it gets erased by the wind along time)_

_kimi wo mitsuke dasu( I will find you)_

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi( Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed)_

_mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de( Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people)_

_mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara( Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning)_

_ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro( So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize)_

_sabikitta hito no you ni( Like a rusted person)_

_kasanari au dake ga munashikute( It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another)_

_hitori de ikite ikerutte itta( You said you could live on your own)_

_arifureta yasashisa kotobajya( Just with the usual kind words)_

_ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu( You ache to a point where I cannot reach you)_

_tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome( Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness)_

_Do you remember( Do you remember)_

_itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara( By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others)_

_Drive your Life(Drive your life)_

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi( Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed)_

_mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de( Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people)_

_mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara( Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning)_

_ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro( So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize)_

_How can I see the meaning of life( How can I see the meaning of life)_

_kieteku you're the only. . . ( Disappearing, you're the only. . .)_

_kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi( So you will not break, you distance yourself from me)_

_mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de( Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people)_

_ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara( Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything)_

_kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de( Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live)_

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?( You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?)_

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . modoranai kedo( You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return)_

_hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara( Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday)_

The boys bowed as everyone in the crowd have clapped to them since they have liked their preformance. They walk to the back and walked passed Neji and the others.

" Try and bet that..." Ryu said to Neji for only he can hear.

" Don't worry...it won't be that hard.." Neji said back to Ryu with a grin on his face until he heard who is the next band up.

" The next band that is preforming is Karin, Kikyo, Luna and Saya. The four get to their rightful places. Karin was on the Electric, Kikyo was on the drums, Luna on the bass and Saya was the singer.

Aozora no Namida preformed by Karin, Kikyo, Luna and Saya.

_Saya:_

_Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta( Alone in the darkness I saw the meaning of your tears)_

_Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute( Though I began stepping where I desired to be, I cannot harm anyone...)_

_Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni (The wind crossing through the sea doesn't wander today, heading directly to tomorrow)_

_Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai( Why don't my mind start moving?)_

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou( What fate might be awaiting me?)_

_Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto( I don't want to regret having been born)_

_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru( In the sadness there is courage)_

_Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru( Trusting I will hold the gleam)_

_Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA( Tears of heaven, falling down still)_

_Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo( Shall be changed to smiles one day)_

_Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku( Wind chasing my hasty feet passes through my fingers)_

_Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai( I still fear trusting, but I shall not stop now)_

_Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi_

_Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo_

_Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo( Though a tomorrow with nothing left awaits)_

_Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara( As my hands are here, something born in them)_

_Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru( The fated road keeps changing shape, too)_

_Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru( I now hold my strong feelings in)_

_Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA( Tears of heaven, having flooded)_

_Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara( Shall clear up tomorrow)_

_Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu ( (I) Would be walking toward what I looked up)_

_Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara( Can go anywhere, if I don't lose myself)_

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou( What fate might be awaiting me?)_

_Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto( I don't want to regret having been born)_

_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru( In the sadness there is courage)_

_Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru( Trusting I will hold the gleam)_

_Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA( Tears of heaven, falling down still)_

_Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo( Shall be changed to smiles one day)_

Everyone clapped as Karin and Luna tuned their guitars for their next song. Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura look at them and smirked.

" Don't tell me that you are scared...Hinata-sama" Neji said as he looks at the preformers and then looks back at Hinata.

" M-me scared..since when i was ever scared..." Hinata said as she looks at Neji with a smile.

" Do i have to say when..."

" No...no you don't..." When Hinata seen this, Neji looks at Tenten and then smirked at her.

" I hope that you girls can do better than that preformance..." Neji and the other guys looked at them and smirked.

" Oh..don't worry...i just hope that we just don't blow you guys out of the water..." Sakura said as she looks at them and smirked back.

" Like that will ever happen" Sasuke said as he looks at the next preformance since the next song is about to start.

All Around Me Preformed by Karin, Luna, Saya and Kikyo.

_Saya:_

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

The girls tuned their guitars once more as this their last song and they wanted to make it good. They knew that they would most likely be one of the best preformers in this entire concert.

Fully Alive preformed by Karin, Luna, Saya and Kikyo:

_Saya:_

_Telling Layla's story spoken_

_'Bout how all her bones are broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_

_She's glad for one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

The four moves to the front of the audience and bows as they clap. " That was a good preformance and our next preformers are Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino. " The four girls had a grin on their faces as they walk up to their area. Sakura was the bass guitar, Ino was the drummer, Tenten was the electric and Hinata was the singer. Sakura and Tenten tuned up the guitar and gets ready to play.

Imaginary Preformed by Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino

_Hinata:_

_(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) [X2_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_[Chorus:_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_[Chorus_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_[Chorus_

_(Paper flowers)_

Hiashi was impressed with Hinata and Hanabi was cheering on her older sister. Naruto and Neji looks at the girls with a smirk on their faces.

" So how do you want to do it...Neji..."

" Lets give them a chance and then we'll give them something that they won't forget..."

" That is if they pull out something that will shock everyone in the crowd.."

" That is highly possible...knowing how sneeky they are sometimes.." Sasuke hears the conversation and walks up to them.

" True...so lets just see what next song that they preform" Sasuke looks over at Shikamaru, who have walked behind him.

" This is just to troublesome to deal with...lets just try and do it in a slow pace..." Shikamaru yawned as he looks at the others and they nodded. The Next song is about to start and they start to wonder what is the next song that is going to be played.

Blood Queen preformed by Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino:

_Hinata:_

_yume wo mita no ni naze ka wasurete shimatta n da( Why did I forget, even if I've dreamt of it?)_

_tsumetai mama DOKIRI to takanaru Can I Do Do?( While still being cold, I blurt out a heart-pounding "Can I do do?")_

_watashi ga yonda toki wa kanarazu ite hoshii yo( I want you to be around, exactly whenever I call you)_

_tooi you na chikaku de matteru Na Na Na Knight( I'm waiting close by, though it feels so far, for my na-na-na-knight)_

_kireisugita bara ni koso toge no itami ga aru( Even the most striking of roses can hurt you with its thorns)_

_tsuyoku natte ima yori( Get stronger, so that)_

_mamorubeki chikai wa kokoro ga shitteru hazu( In your heart, you'll understand the oath you must protect, more than you do now)_

_yami de aimashou( Let's meet in the dark)_

_anata ga matteru basho de( At the place where you're waiting for me)_

_kiken ni yotteru zankoku raisan no Dark Queen( Drunk by danger, I'm the Dark Queen who glorifies cruelty)_

_omowazu te ni toru garasu no Sword ga warete( The glass sword I'm holding unexpectedly shatters)_

_kakera ga hikaru no yo( The pieces are shining)_

_kizutsuita yubisaki nameta( As you licked your cut fingers)_

_dare ni junjite mitara mitasareru kokoro ka to( If I devote myself for someone else, will it satisfy my heart)_

_kotae wa mune wo sashite koboreru What Is La Love?( The answer is a heart-piercing "What is Lo-Love?", pouring out)_

_kitai nante shinai to sunda hitomi ga ii( Just clear eyes would do, if I was not going to be keen on it)_

_machinozondeta no kamo watashi ni Sa Sa Surprise( It's probably waiting anxiously for me, a su-su-surprise)_

_kurai yoru ga itsumademo akenai sadame nara( Just clear eyes would do, if I was not going to be keen on it)_

_hitotsukiri no shinjitsu wo hoshi de egaite ageru( I'll draw for you this one single reality to the stars)_

_hikari ga nagasu namida( Tears that flow light)_

_watashi wo shinjite( Believe in me)_

_kizutsuketakunai kedo( Although I don't wanna hurt you)_

_kodoku wo aishita reizoku reishou no Blood Queen( Previously had loved solitude, I'm the Blood Queen who laughs coldly at her subordinates)_

_anata ga nigete mo kanarazu kaeru hazu yo( You'll surely come back, no matter how far you run away )_

_eien ni shibarare ( We're eternally bound)_

_zetsubou no amai Kiss shite?( So won't you give me a sweet kiss of despair?)_

_yami de aimashou( Let's meet in the dark)_

_anata ga matteru basho de( At the place where you're waiting for me)_

_kiken ni yotteru zankoku raisan no Dark Queen( Drunk by danger, I'm the Dark Queen who glorifies cruelty)_

_omowazu te ni toru garasu no Sword ga warete( The glass sword I'm holding unexpectedly shatters)_

_kakera ga hikaru no yo( The pieces are shining)_

_kizutsuita yubisaki nameta( As you licked your cut fingers)_

Everyone nervously clapped when the song gotten done and Hinata looks at everyone with a smile. " So how are you guys feeling tonight.." She asked the crowd and got a loud response.

" H-hey..Tenten, Sakura, Ino...should we do that "song" to finish up here..."

" Sure...its about time we loosen up..." Tenten cracks her knuckles as she gets ready to preform and then she tunes the guitar.

" Hell yeah...its time to rock it out..." Ino said as she stands up after she have kicked the chair back and gets ready to play the drums.

" Yeah...it is about time to do that song.." Sakura starts to tune her bass as she cracks her knuckles and her back a little.

" Alright...here it goes..." Hinata said as she calms her self as she was about to start singing. Naruto and the others start to wonder what song are they about to play.

" SO what song do you think it is guys " Naruto asked as he starts to wonders. The other shrugged their shoulders as they didn't know what they were about to play.

" Alright here it goes...Sing along if you know the words to this song. " Hinata said as she started.

Duality preformed by Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

_Hinata:_

_I push my fingers into my eyes..._

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache..._

_But it's made of all the things I have to take..._

_Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside..._

_If the pain goes on..._

_Aaaaaaaah!_

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_

_I've waited as my time's elapsed_

_Now, All I do is live with so much fate_

_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that_

_I've left behind this little fact:_

_You cannot kill what you did not create_

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say_

_And then I swear I'll go away_

_But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise_

_I guess I'll save the best for last_

_My future seems like one big past_

_You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_If the pain goes on,_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_Put me back together_

_Or separate the skin from bone_

_Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me_

_alone_

_Tell me the reality is better than the dream_

_But I found out the hard way,_

_Nothing is what it seems!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside_

_If the pain goes on,_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got...all I've got is insane..._

_All I've got...all I've got is insane..._

_All I've got...all I've got is insane!_

_All I've got...all I've got is insane!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside_

_If the pain goes on,_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

Everyone was shocked and or confused on what have just happened a few minutes ago. They were all thinking what the hell...even Naruto and the others were dumbfounded since they didn't expect that to happen.

" D-d-did hinata's voice just go deep or was it just me " Naruto looks at the others as they were off into blank space. They didn't even want to know what have just happened here since they were all confused at the moment. The girls bowed as they walk off stage and they see Naruto and the others off into blank space as theirs eyes was completely blank and thier bodys weren't even moving, not even an inch. The girls waved thier hands in front of their faces and then the guys have returned to thier normal selfs.

" You guys are up" Ino said as she winked at them and Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and herself walked off. Shizune walked back to the center of the stage as everyone have returned their posture once again.

" Ok everyone...here is our last and final band for the night...i hope that everyone has enjoyed our concert.." Everyone cheered as Shikamaru and the others came out from the back. They go to their rightful spots and wait. Naruto, the drums. Shikamaru, The bass. Neji the Electric Guitar. Sasuke was the singer. Shikamaru and Neji was tuning their instruments as they were getting ready.

Through the Night Preformed by Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto

_Sasuke:_

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de( Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono( That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake( Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

_sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo( Those are the only things I won't let go, ever. )_

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru( On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,)_

_nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru( I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena( Don't bitch and complain, just open the door, ya know.)_

_rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA ha nai( I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai youi shoutou mamori takunai( I want to fly all over the place.)_

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai... dakara( I wanna throw caution to the wind. It isn't because I've lost anything It's because nothing's even started yet.)_

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de( Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono( That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake( Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

_sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo( Those are the only things I won't let go, ever.)_

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai( What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore_

_Through The Night( Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want (all) through the night )_

_kimi no yasashisa ni yudan shite mitari( Sometimes I'll let my guard down to your kindness,)_

_demo nama ni fuan ni nattari( but sometimes I worry.)_

_yaritai houdai yari makutte kita kedo( I've been doing whatever I want as much as I wanted to,)_

_demo yappa kimi no mune ga ii( But to tell the truth, to be with you is the best.)_

_shinjiru shinjiaitai shirokuro hakkiri shitai( Believing, I want us to believe in each other.)_

_hageshisa dake ja nai yasashisa dake ja nai... dakara( I want it to be as plain as black and white. Because it's not just intensity Because it's not just gentless..._

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de( Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

_dakishimetai hito ha dare? wakatteru hazu( Who do I want to hold? I should know.)_

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake( Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

_sore sae mo mamorenai ugoki da sanakya( I can't protect even those unless I get moving. )_

_kizu tsuite mo kizu tsukete mo toomawarishite mo( Even if I get hurt, or I hurt someone, or I have to take the long way, )_

_kokoro no mama korogaru mama tsuki nukero_

_Through The Night( With my heart as it is, tumbling as I am, I'll pierce (all) through the night )_

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de( Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono( That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake( Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

_sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo( Those are the only things I won't let go, ever.)_

_dakiatte kizu tsuite ushinatte( Holding each other, getting hurt, then loss...)_

_dare gatte kizuite yuku taisetsuna mono( Everyone hurts the one they hold most dear.)_

_tonikaku yakusoku sokubaku( Anyway, I just can't understand)_

_sore dake ja wakaranai mitsuke dasenai( being shackled with a promise... I can't put my finger on it...)_

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai( What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore_

_Through The Night( Cut through the dark and run to grab what you want (all) through the night)_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Neji and Shikamaru start to tune the bass and Electric. They were thinking of the next song that they would play since the first song was just a warm up to them. Ryu and the other preformer, who have preformed before Sasuke and his band looks at them with a blank stare.

" Are they warming up or something...because that was weak if they want to be one of the best ones here.." Shiro said as he smirked as Saya was standing behind him.

" True...I know that they couldn't be you're preformance.." Saya said to Shiro. Ryu and Karin looked at the current band and snickered at Neji and the others.

" Sad...Sad...if they try to preform like that...then they have no chance to beat us..." Ryu looks at Karin and she have agreed with him. Shin didn't need to say anything, so he just looked on and Kikyo watching with him.

" Man...this is dull...that is why they should have gone first...we were the best..." Haru said as he looks at Luna and they both smiled at each other. Hinata and the others just sighed as they walk up to see what next song that is going to be played.

" You guys shouldn't underestimate them...they are coming up with something..." Tenten said with her hands on her hips as she looks at Neji.

" yeah...knowing them...it might be coming up soon..." Ino said as she smiled towards Shikamaru.

" y-yeah...you shouldn't try to say that...that they are not good" Hinata said as she looks over at Naruto and had a blush on her face.

" Right...they are coming up with something special..watch...its about to begin" Sakura said as she pointed towards Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------

" Are you guys ready to rock..." Sasuke said as he said to the crowd and a loud roar was heard. " I can't hear you...i said are you ready to rock." The crowed roar was louder and Sasuke looks at the others and nodded as to begin.

Otherworld preformed by Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru:

_Sasuke:_

_Go now, if you want it_

_An otherworld awaits you_

_Don't you give up on it_

_You bite the hand that feeds you_

_All alone, cold fields you wander_

_Memories of it, cloud your sight_

_Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber_

_Lost your way, a fallen knight_

_Hold now, aim is steady_

_An otherworld awaits you_

_One thousand years, you ready?_

_The otherworld, it takes you_

_Go into the sand, and the dust, and the sky_

_Go now, there's no better plan, than to do or to die_

_Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light_

_Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight_

_You know you will_

_You know you will_

_You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it, that you will_

_You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it, that you will_

_You know you will..._

_Fight, fight, fight_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_Fight, fight, fight!_

_Hope dies, and you wander_

_The otherworld, it makes you_

_Dreams, they rip asunder_

_The otherworld, it hates you_

_Free now, ride up on it_

_Up to the heights, it takes you_

_Go now, if you want it_

_An otherworld awaits you_

Sasuke was sweating as the crowd was clapping loudly. Shizune tossed the four boys some water bottles because she knew that they might need it. The guys open the bottle and chugs it until it reached the middle. They look at the bottle and noticed that their was a perfect song that had to do something with water.

" Naruto.." Naruto looks over at Sasuke.

" Shikamaru..." Shikamaru looks over at Sasuke.

" Neji..." Neji looks over at Sasuke.

" lets do that song that we were practicing" Sasuke said as he looks at them and smirked. Neji smirked as he moves his head a little and his hair was mostly in his face. Shikamaru takes out his ponytail and shakes his head a littlee. Naruto laughed a little as he knew that this was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What are those guys coming up with this time..." Tenten

Go into the Water performed by Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru

_Sasuke:_

_We call out to the beasts of the sea to come forth and join us, this night is yours_

_Because, one day we will all be with you in the black and deep_

_One day we will all go into the water_

_Go into the water_

_live there die there_

_live there die_

_We reject our earthly fires_

_Gone are days of land empires_

_Lungs transform to take in water_

_Cloaked in scales we swim and swim on_

_We are alive, and we'll metamorphasize_

_And we'll sink as we devolve back to beasts_

_Our home is down here, and we've known this for years_

_We must conquer from the sea, we build an army with water steeds_

_We'll rise, from our depths down below_

_Release yourselves, drown with me_

_We will conquer land with water_

_Gone are days of land empires_

_Lungs transform to take in water_

_Cloaked in scales we swim and swim on_

_We swim on_

_We swim on_

Neji and the others chugged the last little bit of water that they had left and takes off the guitars and Naruto walked away from the drums. They all bowed to the audience, who have enjoyed everyone's preformance. All of the bands came up to the stage and Shizune was in front of them.

" Everyone, thank you for coming out to see our concert and we hope to see you guys once again.." Shizune and the others bowed as they look at audience. The clapped and were on their way to leave or go back to class. They had an hour and thirty minutes of class left. So they went back to the dressing rooms.

**Boys dressing room:**

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto went back to get their regular clothing as they were mostly out of energy today since their songs took up most of it. They didnt want to hear anything today but themselves sleeping in class. They get back to their regular outfits and the left the dressing room until they were confronted by Ryu and the others.

" Do you guys really think that you did that good because it had su--" Ryu was cut off by Neji, who's eyes were cold and felt like he wanted to kill.

" Stop you're bitching and complaining...I'm not in the mood right now" Neji pushed his way passed Ryu and walked off to his class. The others followed as they weren't also in the mood for it either. They just wanted to go and get some rest from their preformance and when that is done, they will be back to their perfect normal selves.

**Girls Dressing room:**

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata goes to back to the dressing room to put their regular clothing back on. Ino stretches her body a little, with a slight yawn.

" I'm starting to feel like Shikamaru right now...what about you guys..." Ino looks over at the others with one eye open.

" Yeah..it will be good to have a good nap til the end of school..." Sakura stretched out and looks at the others with a smile.

" Then that means that we will have to avoid the guys for a while because you know how they get when they get tired " Tenten said with a smirk on her face as she thinks of what is going to happen.

" W-well...I...might..yeah..i think its best to relax for a while " Hinata yawned a little and walked out of the dressing room, walking past Kikyo and the other girls. They didn't say anything to each other as they just walked pass and knew what was going to happen later on.

**Last Periods: Chemistry, Advance Math, and English III**

**Chemistry:**

Neji, Tenten, Ryu, Karin, Shikamaru, Ino, Haru and Luna entered the class and when Neji and Shikamaru sat down, they put their heads down and tried to go to sleep until class is over since the two of them wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment. Tenten and Ino sees this and knew that they less expect anything at the moment. So they walked over and would try to do something to their hair. They reached their hands out to touch their hair, but it was caught by the sleeping guys hands. They look up at the girls with only one eye open as they didn't remove the girls hands from their grasp.

" Neji...Neji stop you are hurting me..." Tenten tried to remove her hand from his grasp.

" Yeah Shikamaru..let me go...please" Ino tried the same. Neji and Shikamaru hears their pleads and slowly releases thier hold on their hands.

" Please...do not mess with us right now..." Shikamaru said as he looks at Ino and Neji looks at tenten.

" You...should know how we get...most likely the next time it happens...we might not let go..." Neji said as he looks over at Tenten and she knew what he have meant. Ryu and the others see this as Neji and Shikamaru tried to go back to sleep.

" Hey...lets see if they will actually keep thier promises and not let go..." Ryu said he looks at Haru and they both smiled at each other and they see Karin and Luna shaking their heads in a non-agreeable manner. The two boys walks over to them and would try to poke them with a pencil. They both grabbed one and they gotten close enough to try and poke them. When the pencils were near their heads, Neji and Shikamaru grabbed and snapped the pencils in half. They get up and they didn't look all too happy right now. They both look at each other and just walked out of class since they didn't to cause any distraction in the class..Since their teacher was late once again. Tenten and Ino nods at each other and they followed behind the two boys.

**Advance Math:**

Naruto was knocked out asleep on his desk from the first time that he have entered the classroom. Hinata looks over at him with a smile and walks over to him. She knew that he can tell that it was her and she rubbed his head like she would with an animal. Naruto feels this and can tell that it was Hinata's touch and for some strange reason, he have calmed down for a second and knew that his worries were gone for a while. When Hinata stopped, she have walked back to her desk as she knew that her job was done for a while, but Shin had to come and ruin it for her. He poked Naruto's head a couple of times and Kikyo, who was in the back of the room, had a smirk on her face. Naruto times the pokes and bites his finger. Shin jumps back a little and looks at his finger.

" Are you some kind of animal or something" Shin said as he looks at his finger and then back at Naruto..

" Maybe i am...what are you going to do about it" The kyuubi's influence appeared in his mind as he knew that he was about to lose control of himself, so he have decided to just walk out of class and go somewhere in peace. Hinata looks over at Naruto and hopes that he will be fine and for she can calm him down once again, so she have followed right behind him.

**English III**

Sasuke, Sakura, Saya and Shiro was in class. Sasuke was listening to music, while Sakura and some other girls in thier class was having an I.Q test, just for the hell of it. While listening to the songs on his Mp3 player to full blast, he didn't hear a thing that was surrounding him. His music was turned off and he opened his eyes and sees Sakura standing in front of him, twirling his headphones.

" Sakura...not right now..can you give me back my headphones..."

" First you have to answer this question...and if you get it right...then i will give you the headphones back...ok here it is" On a sheet of paper, it said ' 9all5 '. Sasuke looks at it and then looks at Sakura.

" Are you trying my patience...i don't do I.Q testes" Sasuke said as he looks at Sakura and snatches back his headphones. He puts them back on and he have noticed that Sakura was about to cry. So he takes them off and looks at the paper once again.

" Ok ok i will answer it...its ' All in a days work..' there are you happy." When Sasuke answered it, Sakura stopped crying and was smiling widely. Sasuke knew that he had fell for it once again. Shiro walks over to him and smirked.

" Loser...how can you fall for something like that...you must be really weak.."

" Weak...I'm never weak...i just find a way to deal with it "

" Yeah right..Weakling Uchiha..that is why you couldn't beat anyone...anywhere.."

" You'll find out tomarrow.." Sasuke gets up and walks out of the class since he was about to knock Shiro out with one punch. Saya was in the background, just watching the two fight and sees that Sakura is leaving with Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Outside under the Cherry Tree**

Neji was laying down with his head on Tenten's lap under the West side Cherry Tree, just thinking of things to do. Naruto was on the East side of the cherry tree, holding Hinata in his arms. Sasuke and Sakura was laying down together, with a headphone in each ear, laying under the South part of the Cherry Tree. Shikamaru had his head on Ino's shoulder as he was holding her, they were on the Northern part of the Cherry Tree. They were all comfortable as they think about what is going to happen to them in the Future.

" Neji...do you think that you would want to have kids with anyone.." Tenten asked as she looks at Neji.

" Depends on who i would want to have kids with.." Neji answered back

" Ha...you having kids Neji...i hope that they don't act like you" Naruto laughed a bit.

" Yeah and i hope that they don't act like you.." Sasuke remarked back to Naruto and an angry vein appeared on his head, but he have calmed down.

" Well..at least my kids might act like Shikamaru..." Ino smiled as she puts her head against Shikamaru. The guys started to laugh a little, but calmed down..

" That Might happen...but its a big chance" Naruto puts his head on top of Hinata's and smiled.

" Ye-yeah...it will be good to have some kids in the future..." Hinata said as she closed her eyes and relaxed against Naruto.

" Man...Having a kid that acts like Neji and Sasuke...that would be troublesome.."

" And what is that suppose to mean" Neji and Sasuke said at the same time.

" Oh..nothing...nothing"

" Boys..they never know when to give up sometimes..." Sakura said as she giggled a little and smiled.

" hey guys guess what" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

" Oh hell here it comes" Sasuke said as he already knew.

" What Naruto?" the girls said at the same time.

" I am the Prince of this School...so you guys have to listen to me"

" ha...like i will ever listen to you..."

" at least im not a little sl----"

" Say it or you will have a eternal sleep"

" Cool...Hinata, whats an 'Eternal Sleep' .." Everyone sighs as Hinata whispers it in his ear and his eyes widened.

" You can't do that..."

" Try me" Neji eyes opened as Sasuke snickered and Tenten put her hand on Neji's head for him to calm down..

" How about this...we promise that each of us will be successfull in the future...married and have kids...how do that sound" Shikamaru said as he opened his eyes.

" yeah...that sounds good..." They all said as they get up from their spots and goes back to class.

**Timeskip: 7:50pm**

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji, who was outside working out. He was doing chin ups on a strong tree branch with his shirt off. He was getting ready for his fight tomarrow and knew that it might be a little difficult to do...but not all that difficuit. He jumps off of the tree branch and landed on the ground on his feet. He was sweating since he have started ever since he have gotten home from school. Tenten was inside, making them some dinner as she was listening to music on the radio. She knew that Neji might be hungry after training for so long and knew that she had to prepare something for him. She had brocilly, cut-up steak, mash potatoes with gravy with a cold glass of Coke and Neji's plate was the same as hers, but he had more on his than hers. Neji walks in the house, with his towel around his neck and jacket and shirt under his arm. He knew that he was going to do the laundry today, but he wanted to eat first.

" So Tenten, is the food done?" Neji asks as he walks to the kitchen and noticed that all of the lights are dimmed down and a lite candle in the middle. He starts to wonder what's going on right now. Tenten was sitting in her chair as she had everything prepared for dinner.

" Yes Neji.. The food is done..now come and eat with me..." Tenten was sitting on the other side of the table as Neji sits down. She have noticed that he had his shirt off and had a blush on her face. " Neji...c-ca-can you please put on you're...ah...ahh..shirt " Neji looks at her and then himself and knew that he was shirtless. So he just shrugged his shoulders and put on his shirt and looks over at Tenten, with a slight smile on his face. " Now we can eat..." Tenten started to take her time to eat and Neji was eating at the same pace. He was started to think until his train of thought was disrupted by Tenten's voice.

" So Neji, how is the food...is it good" Tenten said as she wasn't really use to cooking for two people.

" Its really good Tenten...I haven't tasted anything that is good.." Neji said as he looks over at her and he had that slight smile still on his face.

" Thanks Neji..i really appreciate that...and i got to ask you something" Tenten looks over at Neji after she takes a drink of her soda.

" What is it " He wondered what was going through her mind at the moment.

" wouldibeabletobeyourwifeoneday " Tenten said that really fast as she was completely nervous and looks over at Neji, who's smile turned into a smirk.

" wouldibeabletobeyourhusbandoneday " Neji said it in the same speed that Tenten said her question and then he answered her's. " Yes..." Tenten's face light up a hot pink color and then she smiled at Neji.

" Yes..." Tenten smiled as Neji smiled back. They were mostly done with their food and Neji gets up and takes his plate and cup and also he have took Tenten's plate and cup. He puts them in the sink as Tenten walks over to the couch and sits down to watch tv for a little while. Neji sat besides her and had his right hand on the top part of the couch.

' _ok Tenten...just lean in and he will put his arm around you...it shouldn't be all that hard _' So Tenten decided to lean over and put her head on his shoulder.

" _O..kay...i can tell what she is trying to do...but it doesn't hurt to make her happy a little.._' When Tenten had her head on his shoulder, Neji put his arm around her and held the remote in his other hand.

" Tenten...you do realize that i do need to take a shower..right..." Neji looks at her with a grin on his face since he did just get out of his training session.

" You can take out after the show is over...i don't care at the moment.." ' _Hook line and Sinker...i got me a good one..._' Tenten was proud of her self as she relaxed on Neji's chest.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto, was training himself by doing multiple push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and other training methods. At the moment, he was doing handstand push-ups without wearing his shirt because he knew that it would just get in his way. He continued to do the push-ups and surrounding him was all wet from the sweat that he had released. He stops doing his push-ups and wiped off his face with his white T-shirt. He have then decided to go and take a shower before he eats since he didnt't want to smell bad around Hinata, since she would most likely fuss about it. Hinata, who was making something to eat, just for her and Naruto. She have told Hanabi to stay with one of her friends since she wouldn't want to be here and Kushina went out somewhere that she doesn't know. Her father, Hiashi went back to the base, but told her that he will be back tomarrow afternoon. Hinata decided to make something that will be good, so she have started to cook. After thirty minutes or so, she had everything completed. She have made Chicken, Green Beans, Rice, and a cup of Sprite. Naruto enters the kitchen with a towel around his neck as he looks at all of the food that was set on the table. His eyes glowed as he have mostly never seen such good food. He then sees Hinata, sitting on her side of the table with a smile on her face. Naruto sits down on the opposite side of the table and the two have smiled at each other. Naruto was still wondering, what is the ocassion right now since he didn't remember much today, except for what have happened under the cherry tree.

" N-n-naruto-kun...how do you like it" Hinata had a deep blush as Naruto was taking his time enjoying his food. He have remembered that his God-father always said he should always eat proper in front of a lady..no matter if she is a friend..'

" Yes hinata...this food is really good...its the best that i have ever had in a long time" Naruto smiled since he always made Ramen and nothing else. Hinata's blush deepen when she heard his compliment.

" Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata was eating her food at a slower pace than Naruto was. " I..ah..can..cook for you more often if you want..."

" I would like that..and i hope that it lasts forever" Naruto smiled at Hinata as he starts to drink his sprite and he finishes it. Hinata finished her food and allowed Naruto to pick up her plate and cup and puts them in the sink. He walks over to the couch with Hinata in his arms and they sat down. Naruto turned on the T.V and sees that Hanabi left on the Lion King paused on one of the sad parts.

_Mufasa was hanging off the cliff as Scar was looking down at him_."_Scar..Brother..help me" Mufasa tried to keep his grip on the side of the cliff as he was about to fall into a herd of stampeding Wildebeest. Scar dugged his nails into his brothers paw and Mufasa lets out a painful roar. Scar slowly looked down at him with an evil smile on his face. Mufasa's eyes widened as he looks at his younger brother._

_" Long live the King" Scar said as he tosses his brother off of the cliff and Simba, who was on a rock sees this and screams._

_" NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Simba sees his father fall in the herd, Mufasa was roaring out before he had hit the stampede. When the Wildebeests left, Simba gets off of the rock and trys to find his father, wondering if he was still alive. When a Wildebeest ran past him, he sees that his father was under the broken tree that he was on before his father saved him. Simba walked over to his father's face and walked a little closer.. " Dad " When he noticed that his father didn't answer, his ears went down. " Dad..come on wake up" His voice was sad and he starts to nudge his nose " Come on..you have to get up" His father's face hit the ground and Simba gets up on his hind legs and pushed his father a little. " We have to go home"_

Hinata was holding on to Naruto as the two of them were about to cry since that was the saddest part of any movie that they have seen in their lives. Naruto had tears in his eyes and so did Hinata.

" W-w-w-why did Scar have to do that...thats was his own brother.." Hinata was slowly sobbing on Naruto's chest and Naruto was slowly sobbing also

" I don't know Hinata...but i think that this is good for now.." The two sat there, holding each other as they turned off the video and watched something else.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura was in the living room, thinking of what to cook for dinner tonight. She had already taken care of Mimi since she have decided to go and see her mother in the hospital for a little while and then she wil go to one of her friends house afterwards. She decided to go and find something in the fridge that she can get ready for herself and Sasuke. She took out some meat and some hard shell tacos since that was the only things that she could have found around the house, until she have remembered that she stored a stash somewhere in the kitchen. She walks over to it and opens the door to it. She takes out a pack of chicken, shrimp, lettuce and other ingredients that she would need for the dinner that she is going to prepare. Sasuke was outside, doing some sit ups while hanging upside down on a really tough branch in the backyard of Sakura's house. He had his eyes closed as he was keeping count in his head since he didn't want to forget how many that he have done. He was thinking of ways to take down his foe without taking a hit, but he knew that he might take a couple of strikes, but not much. He stops and then decided to jump down from the tree branch and lands on his feet, but he was croutching down for he wouldn't break his legs. Sasuke hears his stomach rumble and he caught a slight headache since his blood mostly rushed to his head after his exercise and then goes in the house with his hand on his head as he entered. He smelled something good and wondered what it was. Sasuke followed the scent like a Snake that was looking for prey and the smell lead him into the kitchen. He sees Sakura in the kitchen, trying to cook something and it was kind of burning. Sasuke ran over to the oven and turned off the fire since Sakura partically burned the shrimp, chicken and ground beef at the same time. Sakura looks up at Sasuke, who sighed in relief since the fire didn't get out of control and tears weild up in her eyes.

" Am I that useless Sasuke-kun..am i" Sakura asked as she starts to hic since she was crying a little. Sasuke rubs her head and looks at her.

" No you are not..Sakura.." He tried to comfort her as he pulled her into a hug.

" But i can't even cook a decent meal..."

" Its alright...its alright...we'll just go and get something to eat...ok" Sakura looks up at him and nodded in agreement. Sasuke smiled slightly and wiped a tear from her face.

" It is you're decision on what to eat since i kinda of burned the food.." Sakura blushed a crimson as she looked at Sasuke.

" It do not matter to me...anything is good at the moment..." Sasuke held on to her and kissed her forehead. The two stood in the kitchen, just holding on to each as if they would never want to let each other go.

**Ino and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was meditating outside, inbetween the green house and the little pond that has a waterfall. He had already did his physical training, which he had slept through the whole time and now he was training his mentality. He knew that the match would be troublesome for him, but he didn't really care about it since he was really too lazy to care. He just needed to think of the perfect plan to beat his for without trying, which wouldn't be hard at all. he have opened his eyes as he smelled something that kind of smelled like smoke from the house and he gets up. Ino, who was in the kitchen was trying to cook up something for Shikamaru, but she had the fire up to high for the meat and couldn't really stir up anything at the same time. When Shikamaru sees this, he have ran over to her and turned off everything on the oven. He looks over at Ino, who had a weak smile on her face and he just sighed.

" I think that you should just sit down for now " Shikamaru said as he noticed that Ino hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

" I'm sorry...i can't really multi-task all that well...so sorry " She had a smile with a slight tear that have rolled down her face as she looks up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just sighed as he put his hand on Ino's head.

" Its alright...everyone can't do things like others...now lets just go and sit down to think of what to do alright..." He looks at Ino as she have nodded. Ino dragged him to the couch and sat him down. Shikamaru puts his head back and looks at the ceiling. He was thinking of what to do and his thoughts were broken when Ino had her head on his shoulder. He looks at her and smiled as she have smiled back at him.

" So Shikamaru...did you think of anything else to do or to get something to eat.." Ino asked as she noticed that Shikamaru put his hands around her waist.

" Not yet, but i am good right here with you..Ino-chan" Shikamaru smiled as he looks over at her and just sat there with his eyes closed and the two slowly drifted off into slumber land together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that is it for this story...if you want to know the songs that they have sung if you have forgotten...i'll put them here:**

**All My Life By K-ci and Jojo**

**Dangerously in Love By Destiny's child**

**I'll Never Break You're Heart By the Backstreet Boys**

**My Heart will Go on By Celine Dion**

**I Remember By Keyshia Cole**

**Passion By Utada Hikari**

**Low by Flo-rida**

**Pop Bottles By Lil Wayne and Birdman**

**Beautiful Liars by Beyonce and Shakira**

**Baby Its You By JUNE**

**Real Folk Blues by Yoko Kanno**

**Rewrite By Asian Kung Fu Generation**

**Points of Authority by Linkin Park**

**Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance**

**D-tecnoLife by Uverworld**

**Aozora no Namida by Hitomi Takashi**

**All Around Me/Fully Alive( Two Songs, Same Artist) by Flyleaf**

**Imaginary by Evanescence**

**Blood Queen by Akio Misato**

**Duality by Slipknot**

**Through the Night by Arimachi Masahiko**

**Otherworld By the Black Mages**

**Go into the Water by Dethklok**

**The Next chapter will be short since im going to split up each fight for its own chapter**


	8. Final Day Beginning of Fights

**Final Day: Friday: 6:30am**

**Hinata and Naruto**

Naruto wakes up besides Hinata, in her room. He looks over at her and wondered if they even did anything. He turns around and looks under the sheets and noticed that he still had his clothes on that he had on yesterday night. He turns around and looks at the clock and sees what time it was. Hinata was asleep and didn't want to be bothered to get up at the moment.

" Hinata...wake up..its time to get up.." Naruto shakes her a little and he sees that Hinata moved a little but didn't wake up. Naruto only had once chose and he was hoping that Hanabi wouldn't walk on to the two at this point of time. He calmed himself and goes down towards Hinata's neck. He starts to softly kiss it as he tries to wake up Hinata. Hinata moans a little as she fell something warm repeatedly touch her neck. She wakes up and turns around to see Naruto, who was kissing her neck.

" Good morning, Naruto-kun" She was smiling as she moves her hand on the left side of Naruto's head and he looks at her with a smile.

" Good morning, Hinata-chan" He smiled as he layed next to her and then a flash snapped in front of the two. Their heads moved to the front as they both see Hanabi there with a grin on her face. She have caught them and love to see what will happen next

" Good moring Hinata-nee and Naruto-nii " Hanabi had a camera in her hand as she smiled and then started to laugh as she ran out of the room. Naruto and Hinata's faces was a deep red as they both get out of the bed to chase after Hanabi. Hinata and Naruto was behind Hanabi, but not much and when Naruto tried to grab her collar, Hanabi did a sharp turn to dodge the couch in the living room and Naruto ran straight into it. Hinata turned before she can hit the couch and followed Hanabi into the kitchen and then stopped. Naruto regained himself after he have hit the couch and then goes to the kitchen and does a slide stop after he sees Hanabi hide behind his mom and both himself and Hinata gulped.

" Why are you two chasing Hanabi-chan so early in the morning..." Kushina asked as she looks at Hinata and Naruto.

" Hanabi...took something from us and we want it back..." Naruto said as he looks at his mom and Hinata nodded. Kushina looks over at Hanabi, who was standing behind her.

" Hanabi-chan...what do you have in your hands " Kushina asked as she went down to Hanabi's level and held her hand out. Hanabi brings the camera from behind her and showed Kushina the picture of Naruto and Hinata.

" Well well well...Looks like my son have finally became like his father..I'm go glad now..." Kushina smiled as she looks at her son and his body tensed up...

" I...think im going to go and get dressed " In a flash, Naruto was gone since he knew what was most likely going to happen to him if he would have stayed. When he have disappeared, he have actually went to go to take a shower first and then decided on what to wear. when he got out of the shower, he walks over to his bag and takes out his Orange and Blue jacket with matching pants. He had a black shirt to go under it that had a swirl on the back of it. When he was digging in his bag, he found the necklace that Tsunade-baa-chan had gave to him years ago and put it around his neck. He had dark blue shoes on that had enough grip to at least make him slide back a little. He then hears Hinata come from behind him, with her arms behind her back as she looked at him with worried eyes, her arms was close to her and her feet was mostly pointing towards at each other. Hinata was wearing her purple and white jacket with her purple pants. She had a white T-shirt under her jacket and her purple tennis shoes. Hinata's hair have grown to reach her lower back over the years.

" Hinata-chan...what's wrong " Naruto walks over to Hinata as she looks directly at him, making eye contact. She couldn't think of what to say as she looks down, with her right hand to her mouth.

" Pl-please becareful..N-naruto-kun...I don't want you to get hurt.." She was looking down until she felt Naruto's hand lift up her chin and looks directly at her.

" You don't have to worry Hinata-chan...I will becareful...and you have my word on it...its a promise " Naruto said as he looks at her with a smile as he knew that those words are going to be kept and he will not or what he thinks that he will becareful. Hinata looks at him and a smile appeared on her face and a blush because she have just noticed how close they were from touching each other. Naruto sees this and smiled widely.

**Shikamaru and Ino**

Ino opened up her eyes and sees that Shikamaru was sleeping next to her. She noticed that she had all of her clothing on and so did shikamaru, so she knew that they didn't do anything to each other. Ino gets up and stretches a bit before waking up Shikamaru. She knew a way to wake him up and she thinks that it might work. So she crawled back on the bed and looks at Shikamaru with a smile on her face.

" Shikamaru...wake up " Ino's tone was very seductive and he moves a little. She knew that it was working and decided to do the drastic. She moves down to his ear and blows on it gently and Shikamaru shoot up with the quickness. He looks over at Ino with a smirk on his face.

" very seductive..but i can do better.." Shikamaru had a look in his eye and he put his index and middle finger under her chin and moved his head to the right side of hers. He nibbled her ear a little and Ino let out a soft moan and moves back up to look her in the eyes. She had a smirk on her face as she gets up and walks out of bed looking at Shikamaru, who was still laying in the bed.

" So are you going to go and get dressed or what..." Ino asked as she looks at him with a smile on her face and had her hands on her hips as she stood by the door.

" Yeah..I'm getting up" Shikamaru gets up and stretches a bit. He can already figure out what is going on in Ino's mind at her just by looking at her. He knew that she might be worried that he might get hurt today during the fight, but he just dropped it as he gets out of bed. He needed to go and take a shower since he has to be fresh today, but he knew that he was going to get sweaty today. He just sighed as he knew that a troublesome day has come for him and the others. Shikamaru walks over to his bag and finds his fish net shirt wtih his green vest to go with it. He wore a blue pants and had regular tennis shoes on since he knew that he would have to move around a bit. Ino, who have snuck up on Shikamaru had put her arms around his waist and had her head in his back. Ino had her purple skirt, with shorts under it, her shirt mostly ended above her belly button and she had put her hair into a long ponytail, that dances in the wind.

" You don't do anything stupid while fighting..." Ino said as she held on to Shikamaru.

" You sound like my mom..." Shikamaru sighed as he heard Ino's laughter from his comment.

" Deal with it...Shika " Ino smiled to herself as she felt Shikamaru's hands on her's and she didn't want to let go until she have needed to.

" Yeah yeah...since i had to for a week straight...it was really troublesome you realize that right.."

" A couple of times yes...but that's what girls do best...well most girls.."

" and You are one of them " Shikamaru laughed a little

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke wakes up to see Sakura, cuddled up on him with her head on his chest. He knew that she needed to hold on to something when she is asleep and so he just layed there for a couple of minutes. Sakura finally wakes up and then looks up to see Sasuke, who was still with her. She had smiled gently to him and he have smiled gently back at her. Sakura moves her head a little and kisses Sasuke on the cheek.

" Good morning, Sasuke-kun" Sakura had a gentle look in her eyes as she looks at Sasuke.

" Good morning, Sakura " Sasuke moved his head down a little and kissed Sakura's forehead. He then sees a blush on her face when he have did that. They look at the time and decided both got up to go and get dressed. Sakura first went downstairs when she was still in her P.J's to make breakfest and Sasuke was deciding on what to wear for his match today. He finds a Black shirt with black pants to match, He had a white jacket that had his families symbol on the back. He had black shoes on, which he was use to wearing when there was something coming up. When he turned, he sees Sakura, wearing a pink Shirt that had a circle on the back of the shirt. She had a brown skirt and had brown shorts under it. her skirt had pockets around it for where she stores her black gloves when she needs it, only Naruto and himself knows what it means when she takes out her gloves. Her hair was the same length as when she have cut it a couple of years ago.

" So...are you ready to finish up what was started last week ."

" Yeah...I'm ready...its time to end it..with my fist." Sasuke closed his fist as he looks at Sakura with a smirk on his face as Sakura walks over to him and put her hand on his face.

" Don't try to get hurt to badly...since it will be a handful treating the injuried " Sasuke had forgotten that Sakura was trying to become a doctor and was currently learning from Tsunade, the principal of the school.

" I won't..it will be hard to take me down " Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's waist since she had her hand on his face.

" Yeah..i know you..all to well..."

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten was already up since they know how to wake up really early before their alarms goes off. Neji was getting dressed since he had decided to wear the robes that his uncle have gotten him a couple of months ago. Tenten was wearing a white Shirt with red pants and had her hair in her buns like always. Right now, she was helping Neji brush down his hair, even though he have told her that he can do it himself, but he have gave in when she gave him the 'glare'. So he was sitting down in front of the couch as Tenten sat behind him, brushing his hair. The brush ran down, smoothly on Neji's hair and so did the comb.

" Ahh..this brings back good memories...doesn't it Neji " Tenten said with a smile as Neji really didn't want to answer the question..

" I guess...good ones for you...bad for me " Neji had his hand on the side of his head as he held his head up with his hand. He wished that Tenten would stop already, but he knew that it would take a while before she was ready to stop.

" But hey...at least you and Hanabi looked like Twins.." Tenten smirked to herself as she remembered how Hinata, Sakura, Ino and herself made Neji's hair look exactly like Hanabi's and when they were done torturing Neji, he really wanted to kill them.

" Don't ever bring that up again " Neji looked up at Tenten with the 'glare' of his own and Tenten backed up a little, but she had regained herself as she looks at Neji.

" Ok...i promise that i will never bring that up ever again " Tenten had a promising voice as she had her hands crossed behind her back as she knew that one day that she will bring it back up once again. Neji smirked at her as she put his tie on the end of his hair and then they both get up to go finish getting ready for school. Neji hears the phone rings but Tenten gets there before he does.

" Hello..may i ask who is calling?" Tenten awaited the answer as she then heard the voice that came through. Neji wondered who it was, but he might be able to guess who it was if he was thinking correctly.

" Yes..what do you have to tell me..." Tenten didn't know what to expect, but she kept herself calm and listened to the response that she have gotten back.

" Ok..was that all..." Tenten heard the phone on the other side hang up, so she have hung up the phone. Neji, who was sitting on the couch, just minding his own business felt something on his shoulder and sees that Tenten put her head on his shoulder. She looks up at him and smiled.

" You know that I don't want you to get hurt right.."

" Yes i do...and i know that i will not get hurt..."

" Promise.."

" Name a promise that i have broken to you.."

" WELL there was that time when you promised to..."

" OK ok...i understand that i broke one and that was it..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**School: 7:00am**

Ryu, Shin, Haru and Shiro walked in with Karin, Kikyo, Luna and Saya by their sides. They knew that they were going to win their matches today since they have trained themselves viciously. Ryu already knew how Neji fought since his Father, Ryota fought Neji's father, Hizashi when they were his age. Shin knew that he can easily beat Uzumaki since he already knew that he has no fighting style. Haru didn't know anything about Shikamaru's fighting style since he have never seen Shikamaru fight, not even once. Shiro wasn't really caring at the moment since he was coming up with things to do against the Uchiha. Karin and the other girls knew that they can win their match, so their are not going to brag about it. They were just waiting for the fighting to actually start.

Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Tenten walked in the school in a little crowd. The boys were actually thinking of something other than the matches that is schedule for today. They were actually prepared for everything that can happen to them, so they didn't really worry about it. The girls separated from the boys since they knew that they needed to have their times to think about what they need to think about. The two groups went to their own direction as they were intercepted by others.

**The Boys**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji was caught up by Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Choji. They all look at each other and smirked at one another.

" Well...is it some reunion or something because its been a while since we been together " Sasuke smirked as they all walked over to the wall and stood their backs to it.

" Most likely not...but it will be good to see who will win this time around...even though we already know who will" Kiba laughed as Akamaru was sitting by his side, until he have gotten up to go and find Hinata and the other girls.

" Yosh...it will be most Youthful to see you guys fight..but it will be unyouthful to the losers of the match.." Lee looks over at Neji, who had a smirk on his face.

" Yeah..." That was the only thing that Neji needed to say since he didn't really want to talk much until later.

" So...what are you guys going to do..." Shino looked down at the ground as he then turned his heads to look at the others.

" What do you think...we are just going to beat the hell out of them" Naruto said as he balled up his hand into a fist.

" Do you guys know anything about how they fight..." Choji was eating a bag of chips.

" Ryu does hard hits and strikes "

" Shiro knows how to use his strikes and awaits for the perfect moment to strike..."

" Shin knows how to counterattack and dodge.."

" Haru..i do not know..." Lee was thinking about everything that was said as he finally thought of it.

" Neji-kun...Ryu is your Opposite. Shiro is Sasuke-kun's opposite. Shin is Naruto-kun's opposite. Shikamaru-san and Haru might be the same.." Lee looks at them and Naruto was confused a little..

" Meaning..."

" We are all at equal terms when it comes to fights.."

" How is that..Neji "

" I do soft strikes, but they do serious damage.."

" I strike when I see an opening..."

" Naruto..it means that their fighting styles are opposite of Ours.."

" Oh i get it now.."

" Yes it is about time that you have gotten it..." Kankuro and Gaara appeared as they look at them.

" Yeah i know...and its was about time you guys have gotten here since it was a long time that we haven't hung out.." Naruto said as he shakes Gaara's hand with a smile on his face.

**The Girls**

Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura walked by the window of the school and stood side by side. The all knew that this day might be one of the worst days of their lives, but they had to get use to it since there will be more to come.

" So how do you girls know where the matches are held at today.." They heard a familiar voice as they all opened their eyes and turned their heads.

" Temari..how did you know about this...and how did you get here?" Temari had a wide grin as she looks at them.

" WELL i did have to bring this one with us...so it actually took us a couple of hours to get here.." Temari pointed at Mitsuri, who have stood behind her. " Forgot that Gaara talks to the principal of the high school since he is one.."

" Yeah..i did kind of forgot about that...and the matches are going to be held in the gym..we'll show you where it is at" Sakura scratched her head since she did forget about that

" Great...so how have you four been...are you nervous on who is going to win" Temari looked at the girls with a grin on her face awaiting for their answers.

" Nah...we already know..but we are just worried on what might happen during the matches " Tenten did already know who was going to win since they were kind of use to it already

" I-im just hoping that nothing really bad happens.." Hinata was playing with her fingers as she started to think of what can happen

" But it depends on what is said Hinata-san " Ino smiled as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled.

" T-true...one of them might say something that might get them seriously injuried...or even killed.." Hinata started to shiver as she remembers how made her cousin gets when he is angered

" Well that just depends on who says it..." Sakura noted as she looks over at Hinata with a smile on her face.

" If i know Ryu well...he might say something about Neji's father..."

" Why...what happened to Neji's father.."

" Neji-nii-san's father is dead and he have died when Neji-nii-san was Four"

" Oh...well i hope that Ryu doesn't say anything about that..."

" But about Sasuke's family..i doubt that Shiro would be man enough to say anything "

" True..and Shiro doesn't know anything about Naruto-kun's family..

" Haru don't know anything of Shikamaru's..."

" Meaning..."

"They are mostly on equal terms...but i really doubt that also"

" True..True...well its almost time to go to first block "

" Ok..so where am i going to go then..."

" Well Temari..if you want to see how one of our classes are..you can tag along.."

" Hmm...i might go with...Tenten's class..."

" Ok..that means that you will have class with Me, Neji, Hinata and Naruto then "

" Sure..that will be fun to watch..."

" Trust me..nothing really happens...much"

" Oh we'll see about that.."

**First Block**

**English III**

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ryu, Karin, Shin, Temari walks into class and they go to their desk except for Temari, who have just sat down in a corner of the room. Neji and Naruto just took out their DS and starts to battle each other in Pokemon Diamand, who Neji had and Pearl, who Naruto had. All of their Pokemon were different, but evenly matched. Tenten and Hinata sees this and sighs since they didn't know how they could play something like that, but they have realized that they play something worse than that. Neji had a Torterra, Luxray, Alakazam, Gyarados, Graveler and a Buneary. Naruto had a Infernape, Staraptor, Roserade, Steelix, Machoke, and Aipom. Currently, It was Torterra Vs Infernape and it looked like they were Evenly matched. Temari walks over to them and sees how strong their pokemon was and smirked.

" I can beat You're pokemon with ease..."

" ha..yeah Right..Temari-chan.." Naruto said as he used Fire Blast, which brought Neji's Torterra to red. Neji smirked as he have used Earthquake to beat Infernape and it have fainted. Naruto snirled as Neji smirks. Naruto then brings out his Roserade and Neji left out Torterra because he knew that he can at least do one more move before Fainting.

" Now Neji..its time to take out you're little Torterra.." Roserade used Weather ball and it have turned into a Fire attack and knocked out Torterra. Neji smirked as he then Takes out Alakazam and then smirked. Alakazam then used Psywave and took Roserade down to red since it was super effective. Naruto growled as when he was about to use Giga Drain, Kakashi have entered and they had to turn off the game.

" Ok children..get you're books out" When Kakashi said that, Kikyo walked in. She had a fractured wrist, bruises on her neck, back, shoulders and stomach. Everyone on wondered what have happened to her since she wasn't like that yesterday. Naruto then gets up and points at Kikyo.

" You got knocked the Fuck Out..." Everyone started to laugh except for Karin, Ryu and Shin.

" Kikyo..what have happened to you.."

" Did you guys forget already" She have pointed at Hinata who had a little smile on her face.

**FlashBack to yesterday after school**

_Hinata and Kikyo was standing, face to face at each other and everyone was around them. All of Hinata's friends were behind her and all of Kikyo's friends were behind her._

_" So are you finally ready to show how weak the Hyuuga clan is.." Hinata gets into her Jyuuken stance to what Kikyo have said and then Kikyo just stands there._

_" Yeah..i ready to show you how weak we are " Hinata stood there as Kikyo have decided to give the first strike. She dashes towards Hinata with a knife hand strike, aiming for Hinata's neck. Hinata sees this and blocks it with her forearm and then pushes her strike backward to leave Kikyo wide open. Hinata rushes in and smirked. Neji can tell what she was going to do since he have practices with Hinata every now and then._

_" White Haze Dance" Hinata starts to strike all around Kikyo, hitting her blind spots. She first hit her stomach and then spun around to hit her back and then spun once again to hit her side with her elbow and then her other side and her back once again and then she spun back to be in front of Kikyo and did a double palm strike. Kikyo flew back a little, but stood up once again. Hinata moved back into her Jyuuken stance and awaits for Kikyo to strike once again._

_" Hinata Hyuuga...is that all you got...if so..then you will not be able to beat me " Kikyo smirked as Hinata started to lose her calm a little._

_" Hinata-sama..calm down...now you can finish her with 'That' Technique..." Neji said as he smirked towards Hinata and everyone looked at him. Hinata turned her head to look at Neji._

_" Are you sure...Neji-nii-san...isn't it kind of dangerous to use..."_

_" Its alright...just do it"_

_" Ok if you say so" Hinata gets back into her stance and looks at Kikyo._

_" Neji..what are you talking about " Tenten asked as Naruto and the others listened in. Neji calmed himself as he was about to explain._

_" Hinata-sama has four techniques of the Beautiful Dance...that is what she calls it..The first one that you just seen was the White Haze Dance..and the next one is..." An Eight Trigram circle appeared under everyone, but mostly to Kikyo. Hinata was in the center, with her hands out and made a slight rotation and the circle made a new circle._

_" Violent Dance of 100 palm " Hinata said as she started to strike Kikyo 100 times in different spots on her body. Everyone eyes widen as they have never seen Hinata's hands move so beautifully, but deadly at the same time. Kikyo flew back and hit a tree behind her. Hinata goes back to a vertical stance and takes a deep breath in and then out. Neji walks over to Hinata and stood on the side of her. _

_" Do you think that I over did it...Nii-san"_

_" No...you did great..Hinata-sama.." Naruto walks over to Hinata with a smile on her face and everyone else walked towards her._

_" Wow Hinata-chan..I didn't think that you can do it.." Naruto was suprise and Hinata blushed_

_" Yeah seriously...I didn't think you had it in you.." Tenten smiled as everyone else gave her a thumbs up._

_" W-well th-that was o-only Two out of Four Beautiful dances.."_

**End of FlashBack**

Hinata was playing with her fingers as Naruto and the others remembered that. It was a great time for Hinata since she actually showed how strong she was for a second time. Kikyo then walks to her desk and puts her things on the ground. Temari was laughing in her head as she thought about it and decided that this class is great to be in.

**Math**

Sakura, Shiro, Saya and Sasuke walked into class, which had no teacher in it. Sasuke knew that Asuma can be late sometimes..but not this late. Sasuke sits in his desk as he closed his eyes and starts to think of what is going to happen later on today. Sakura had her medical book open as she was memorizing mostly everything that she needs to know about being a doctor. She was readying up on the heart and learning how it works and pumps blood through the body. She closes her book as she started to get a headache and puts her head down just to see Shiro standing above her.

" Hey..." Sakura said as she put on a fake smile.

" How are you doing, Sakura.."

" I'm doing good and you.."

" I'm doing alright..."

" Ok..what is wrong...you don't seem like yourself.."

" Well i have to tell you something...its..nevermind..i'll tell you later " Shiro walked away from Sakura as Saya called him over and Sasuke was watching from his desk with one eye open and then closed it.

' _What is wrong with him...I might be able to guess what he is going to ask...' _Sakura brought her head back up and looks at her book. Sasuke sat there as he opened his eyes when Asuma walked in class. Asuma walks over to his desk and looks at everyone.

" Ok..take out you're books and then turn to page. 245 " Everyone in the class settled down and took out their books and turned it to the right page.

**History**

Shikamaru, Ino, Luna and Haru walked into class and awaited for Kurenai. Shikamaru, like his usual self, went to sleep when he had sat down and put his head on the desk. Ino was also reading a medical book as she also wanted to be a doctor. She reads the book as she was understanding what was going on because she was learning from Tsunade also. Luna and Haru was just talking about what is going to happen this afternoon. Haru thought about walking over to Shikamaru to wake him up, but he have decided not to since it would be smart to not get harmed before the matches that will be held. Luna looked over at Ino and walks over to her.

" What are you reading, Blondie"

" Something that you're feeble mind wouldn't comprehend. "

" What is that suppose to mean..."

" And you call me a blond..."

" Can you girls please be quiet..class is about to start.." Kurenai walked in class as she sees the two girls arguing over something and Luna just walks back to her desk. " Can you take out you're history books and turn to page. 999" Everyone but Shikamaru have taken out their text book. Kurenai just sighs as she looked at Shikamaru and turned to the board and started to teach. She knew not to wake him, so she just let him be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Free Period : In hallways: One hour before the matches**

**Girls**

" Wow..i can't believe that they gave us a free period just because what is going to happen later on.." Ino was happy since they haven't gave them a free period in a long time.

" So Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura...who are you guys rooting for during the matches.." Temari smirks at the four as they stood by the lockers. The four didn't have to think about it.

" I-im going for N-naruto-kun and N-nii-san.." Hinata smiled when she said Naruto's name.

" Shikamaru-kun and Sasuke-kun " This was a no brainer to Ino.

" Sasuke-kun and Naruto " Sakura already knew who do root for since she had did it before for the both of them.

" Neji and Shikamaru " Tenten can already tell that the two will have good matches since they fought at different times, but did really good fights.

" Well i already know who I'm going to root for" Temari said as she smiled widely.

" Who is it Temari "

" I'm going for all of them since they can fight better than their opponents "

" Yeah that is true.."

" Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey...those Losers can not be Ryu and the others " Karin said as she walked up to them with Luna, Saya and Kikyo.

" Huh..and why so.." Temari wanted to know since she didn't really know much about them.

" Because they are the strongest guys in the school and they cannot be beaten..not by a class clown" Kikyo said as she was talking about Naruto.

" A Fate-obessed freak.." Karin said about Neji.

" A sleepy boy who cannot do anything.." Luna aid about Shikamaru.

" and a Depressed child " Saya said about Sasuke. Temari busted out laughing as she looks at them. They were all confused as they looks at the college student.

" What..What is so funny " Saya demanded to know what is funny..

" Its just that...You must have never seen them fight...but since it will be you're first...you will see.."

" How would you know...you have never fought one of them.."

" Actually i have...i fought two of them.."

" and Who were they.."

" Shikamaru and Sasuke...but I'm not going to tell you anything.." Temari laughed as she pushed Hinata and the others away.

**Boys**

" Hey Kankuro..how is the new puppets going for ya.." Shikamaru asked as he looks over at Kankuro.

" They are going nicely...I'm actually almost finished with my Seventh one.." Kankuro put his hands behind his head as he looks over at Shikamaru..

" How do you find that much time to make puppets..." Naruto was suprised about how many puppets that Kankuro have made.

" Well there is nothing to do around the house...except chores and stuff...but that is about it.."

" Well it looks like you guys have a lot of free time.." Gaara walked up to Naruto and the others.

" Yeah..just needed to get some air before the matches..." Sasuke looks over at Gaara with a smirk on his face.

" ..." Neji didn't say anything as he really didn't feel like it at the moment.

" So out of the four of you...who is going to have the best match and...who has the toughest opponent."

" None if we plan it out right..."

" It will be no contest since they cannot beat us " Ryu walked up to them as with Haru, Shin and Shiro behind him.

" and Why is that..." Kankuro asked as he looks over at the four, who have just walked over to their group...

" Because we are the strongest in the school and no one can beat us..." Shin crossed his arms and gave the four a glare, which he have received one back.

" Lets just see who is the strongest in the school...since i already know how it is " Naruto said as he looks at Shin with a smirk on his face.

" Alright Children...that is enough..." Kankuro and Gaara stopped the two groups before anything can happen before the right time.

" Fine we will go..." Haru and the others walked away after they glared at Shikamaru and the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15 minutes before the Matches**

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke was in the locker room preparing once again. Neji wrapped up his left arm and leg with some bandages, Naruto had his necklace underneath his jacket, Shikamaru was fixing up his jacket and Sasuke was making his jacket loose since he might have to take it off during the fight. They heard a knock aon the outside of the locker room and Naruto told them to come in. The boys looked up to see that it was Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino, standing in the doorway. The four sat there as the girls walked over to them.

" You guys should do you're best out their...show them how good you guys are.." Ino smiled widely.

" But first you were against us fighting them and now you are happy about it..what have happened " Shikamaru looks at Ino as he just wanted to know the answer.

" We just realized how much Assholes they are and not the perfect type..." Tenten smiled as she looked towards Neji..

" and You are going out with them for..." Neji needed to know more since he was going to fight their boy.

" B-because we d-didn't want to be alone.." Hinata was playing with her fingers as she tried to find the right words for it.

" You should know that we are always here for you " Naruto smiles at Hinata as she started to blush.

" We know...but we just needed to try something on our own..." Sakura had her hands behind her back as she stood up straight.

" and this is where it got us..." Sasuke looks over at Sakura and stands up. The four boys stood up and looks at each other in the eyes.

" We promise that we will not hurt them too badly...unless they provoke us to..." They promised as he put their hands on the girls shoulders and smiled. The girls see this and smiled back. The guys walks out of the locker room as they were ready for what is going to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gym**

Everyone in the school and visitors starts to fill the gym up as they started to sit everywhere. The parents and family members were close to the bottom since they had their own reserved spots. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara was on the top of the bleachers on the Left side of the gym, since that was the best view. Karin, Luna, Kikyo and Saya was in the middle of the bleachers on the right side. They knew what was going to mostly happen during the fight. Hiashi, Hanabi, Kushina, Shikaku, Yoshino, Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi was on the second to bottom row of the bleachers and Ryota, Ren, Mamarou, and Chika was on the bottom row since they wanted to see what will happen. Kushina, Yoshino, Mikoto, Ren and Chika didn't really want to see their sons fight one another, but Hiashi, Ryota, Shikaku, Fugaku and Mamarou would want to see how is better since they were saying that they were the best in school. When everyone was talking, Tsunade walked to the center of the gym and everyone became quiet in a instant.

" Good afternoon everyone...It likes we have something special that doesn't really seem like school thing, but who cares at the moment its about time we have some fun..." Everyone started to cheer as they await to see how was the first match up. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru was on the right side of the gym as they sat down on the ground and awaits to hear who goes first. Ryu, Shin, Shiro and Haru waits on the opposite side of the room as they await to hear who will fight first.

" The First match up is...Naruto vs Shin " When Naruto and Shin gets up from their seats, the two walks over to the center of the gym and stares at each other. Everyone was cheering as they awaited the match to starts. " Is there anything that you two want to say to each other before you start "

" Yes one things..." Shin looks at Naruto with a smile on his face. " Don't cry when i pound you into the ground."

" Ohh tough words from Shin...do you have anything to say to him "

" There is no need to say anything it will be over in a flash " Naruto smirks as he looks over at Shin and Tsunade backed up to give the two some room.

" Ready..." Naruto gets into his fighting stance and so does Shin. The two looks at each other with calm eyes since they needed it.

" Begin.." Naruto and Shin charges at each other and throws a punch at each other.

**Next Chapter:**

**Naruto Vs Shin...this one might take me a little while since i have to come up with the fighting style of Shin and how it will work..Thanks for reading.**


	9. Match1: Naruto Vs Shin:Battle of Power

**Day 7: Naruto Vs Shin**

**Gym: Center **

Naruto and Shin threw a punch at each other, which was aimed for the face. Shin's punch hit Naruto in the face and Naruto's punch hit Shin. They both jump back as Naruto looks over at Shin and Shin looks at Naruto. They glared at each other with calm eyes as Naruto charges in. Naruto throws punches, aiming for Shin's body and it would seem that Shin was getting hit. When the final punch was thrown from Naruto, Shin made it look like he had took the hit, but he actually did something else. He have hit the ground and layed there motionless. Everyone in the crowed was silent as Naruto turned around and stood there. When Naruto throught that he have actually won the fight, Shin gets back up, unharmed except for the punch bruise in the face. Naruto turns around and he didn't look all that suprised on what he have just seen.

" Is that all you got Naruto...I know you can do better than that " Shin smirked as he leaned in a little with his arms out and palm's open. Naruto smirks as he looks at Shin and knew that this will be a hard fight to do.

" No...I'm just getting warmed up.." Naruto cracked his knuckles as he looks at Shin and gets back into his fighting stance. Naruto stood there with his hand in a knife hand block position and his fist was close to his head. Everyone in the crowd was confused except for the martial artist.

" Hinata-chan...what just happened " Ino looks over at Hinata and wonders why Shin isn't gasping for air at the moment.

" Shin-kun is really quick when it comes to things...like when Naruto-kun's punch looked like when it hit his chest.." Hinata didn't stutter as she already knew what type of Martial Artist is Shin.

" But shouldn't he be gasping for air at the moment..." Sakura also looks over at Hinata and then back at the fight..

" It will be explained later...Naruto-kun might find a way to beat this style of fighting.." Hinata turned her attention back to the match.

Shin stood there, just standing straight up and he decided to charge up towards Naruto. He sends a kick aiming for Naruto's right side and he was hoping for something to happen. Naruto catches the kick, but he just realized that it was a faint and in that instant, Naruto was kicked on the side of his head. Naruto stumbled as he put his hand against the side of his head that was kicked. He then looks over at Shin, who was completely calm, physically and mentally. Naruto decided to come up with a trap of his own. He starts to run towards Shin and gives a baseball slide and then noticed that Shin have frontflipped over him and landed. When Shin have landed on his feet, Naruto actually came up from the side of him and kicked him in the back of his knee's, trying to get him down to one leg for a bit. Shin felt the kick to the back of his knee and he went down to his right kneeing position. When this happened, Naruto puts Shin in a sleeper hold and the grasp was getting tighter and tighter. Shin felt the pressure against his neck and slowly reached up to grab Naruto by the back of his head and flipped him over. Naruto's back hit the ground and he flips back over before Shin can do anything else. They both get up to their vertical base and they were both calm.

" Well well well...it looks like your son is even with my son " Ren looks up towards Kushina, who had a smile on her face.

" Yeah..it seems like it...they are both good fighters..." Kushina smile at Ren, who have smiled back.

" but lets just see who is a better fighter..."

" That will be good to see if it is going to go on like this."

Naruto got back into his stance as his eyes narrowed in at Shin and Shin's eyes narrowed down towards Naruto. Naruto goes towards Shin and sent a straight punch aiming for Shin's nose. When the fist was close enough to Shin's face, he have timed it and jumped back, looking like he was actually hit in the face and skidded back on the ground. Shin layed there motion less once again and rose up like a Zombie when Naruto was facing him.

" What the hell...are you like some type of Zombie or something " Naruto started to get pissed at Shin since all of his attacks had no affect on him.

" Maybe i am...come on...come at me with what ever you got.." When Shin said that, Naruto charged at him and did a Right hook aiming for Shin's cheek. When Shin sees the punch was about to connect, he spins at the right time and does a knife hand strike to the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto stumbled forward as he tried to figure out what was happening and why his hits wasn't doing a thing to Shin.

" Just what is Shin.." Sakura was trying to think of it, until a voice ruined her train of thought.

" Shin-kun is a Master at a certain Martial art.." Lee was sitting above from where Sakura was.

" We kind of gotten that Lee.." Tenten said as she already knew what type of Martial Art Shin is specialized at.

" Well I just want to know what type of Martial Art is it.." Ino looks at Lee and then at Tenten. " Hinata..do you know.." Hinata just shakes her head in agreement as she knew already.

" Well what is it then...Lee" Sakura asked as she looks up towards Lee.

" Shin-kun specializes at Counterattack and have mastered that art..." Sakura and Ino's eyes widened as they didn't think that was a martial art.

" Are you sure Lee.." Ino then looks up at Lee and then back at the match. Lee just nods his head.

Naruto was trying to catch his breath and then he have closed his eyes as he tried to cool his anger. " _Ok i need a way to defeat this guy..uhhh its getting annoying _" Naruto then thought of the perfect Fighting style that he have learn and wanted to try it out. He have stood up straight and extended his left arm. He have bended his arm out a little and his right arm was behind him with his fist balled up. Gai's eyes widened as he looks at Naruto's stance and Lee had his hands balled into a fist and tears was coming down. Neji, who was sitting sees the stance and just smirks. He have forgot that he have trained with Lee.

" Behold...Goken( Strong Fist) " Naruto smirked as he looks at Shin and sees that he was laughing.

" Do you think "That" can beat me...Lets just see.." Shin charges towards Naruto and When Shin was close enough, he throw a punch at Naruto. Naruto ducked down and swept Shin's feet.

" Konoha Senpu( Leaf Gale) " When Naruto ducked down, he swept Shin off of his feet and hit the ground. He didn't know what have just happened to him. Shin gets back to his feet and when he did that, Naruto came in with Spinning Kick to his right leg, aiming for his Ribs and it had connected with Shin's side. In a instant, Naruto brought around his left leg and kicked him in the side of the head. "Konoha Senpu( Leaf Whirlwind) " Shin rolled to his side as he was on his knee with his hand on the side of his head.

" The Goken Style.." Neji smirked as he looked onwards towards Naruto. His eyes then moved the side, where he have found Lee instantly. " Only you are the only one that would have taught him that..." When Lee felt someone staring at him, he moves his head to that direction and sees Neji, who smirked towards him. Lee gave him a thumbs-up with a smile on his face. Tenten sees this and then focused her vision to where Lee was gazing towards. She then sees that it was Neji and she smiled a bit.

" Lee..isn't that you and Gai-sensei's style of fighting.." Sakura looked back at lee.

" Yes it sure is...that is the Goken style and stance..."

" So why does Naruto know it then.."

" Because.."

" Because what..."

" I taught him.."

Shin was starting to get pissed at what have just happened a moment ago. He wipes the little blood that he has on his lip and smirks. " Looks like someone has a little spunk..but i hope that is not the end of it all because that would be really disappointing if that is all.." When Naruto heard what he said, he just smirked as he shakes his head.

" I was hoping the samething about you..but i have to admit...you are a good fighter.."

" Hehe...so are you..."

They then charge at one another, sending blows at one another. Shin was dodging and Naruto was reflecting the hits. One of the punch hit Naruto in the face and a Kick hit Shin in the stomach. The two skidded back as they were catching a short breather before charging into each other. When they were about to hit each other, they both vanished into thin air. Everyone's eyes widened except for Neji, Hinata, Lee and the other martial artist in the area. Blows were being heard in different areas of the gym and thier eyes were following the two's movements. The two have reappeared and they were breathing harder than they have ever did since they were running at a speed that they weren't use to completely. Naruto regained his breath since this wasn't the first time he had moved, but it still tired him out. Shin also regained his breath and stood up. Their Shirts were torn and pants ripped. Naruto unzipps his jacket and takes it off, revealing his black T-shirt shirt and shin takes off his Brown Shirt, revealing his white T-shirt. They were about to get serious about it and they have charged at one another. They both threw punches at the same time and they have connected with each other. They stood in the middle, fist locked with each other, trying to fight for strength and how long they can out last one another. When they were standing there, it might have seem like lightning was cracking around their fist as they stood there. The two didn't want to let go just yet as they started to push at one another. They then push off from each other and skidded on the ground for a bit. Naruto, who was slowly losing his calm along with Shin was trying to end this fast. Everyone in the crowd was on the edge of thier seats as they were excited by this excellent match. Naruto started to run towards Shin again, but goes in Zig-Zags to try and catch him off guard, but it didn't really work out all to well. When Naruto threw a punch, he aimed for Shin's chest, but in a split second, it may have seem that it had connected, but Shin have just jumped back and slide on his feet. Shin smirked as he was unharmed and ran towards Naruto with a knife hand strike and Naruto sent a punch at Shin for a counter attack. The punch seemed to have connected at Shin which made him spin, but Naruto forgot about one things and when he have remembered, he was hit on the back of his neck and had so much force to kill a person in it. Hinata gasps as she sees this and hopes that Naruto is ok from that strike. She looks towards Naruto who have feel to the ground and he wasn't moving.

**Naruto's Mind**

" _Man...why am i losing to some wimp..i need more power to win_ "

" _More power you say..i can help you with that "_ The Kyuubi appeared in front of Naruto with his nine tails moving in the wind as his evil and sinister smile on his face.

" _Yes...i need more power..more and more " _Naruto reached out his hand as he felt the kyuubi put his tail in the air and his claw touched Naruto's hand.

**Real world**

When Shin thought he have won the match, Naruto stood back up, in a crouching position as if he was an animal about to pounce on his prey. His eyes were red and the marks on each cheek seemed like they have deepen. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke remembers this. It was Naruto's beserker mode and his killing intent made nine tails were wasn't visible, but when you look at him, it seems visible. When Shin looked at Naruto, he slowly backed up a little because he have seen a figure, which was the Kyuubi, sitting behind Naruto. With a flash, Naruto was in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Shin couldn't reach much since he didn't see it coming and he had hit the ground hard. Naruto stood up straight and slowly walked towards Shin, who had trouble standing up from the shock from the punch. Naruto awaited for Shin to stand up completely and had a evil grin on his face.

" Hello...you look good to eat.." Naruto bared his fangs as if he was going to give the finishing blow. When Naruto was close enough to Shin, he sent a punch straight at him, but it was caught by Shin's hand. Shin looked up as his eyes were like a lion's and he bared his fangs towards Naruto. Naruto's fox eyes meet Shin's Lion eyes as he jumped back.

" Beserker mode already...huh..that dobe went into it already " Sasuke smirked towards Naruto and Shin, who was now on even playing grounds.

" Ahh.this is going to be troublesome...because when there is two beserkers..." Shikamaru was laying on his side with his hand holding up his hand.

" Its not going to be a fight anymore.." Neji closed his eyes as he already knew the outcome of the match

" This will turn into a Bloody match now " Ryu looks over at Shin

" That is true...lets just see the outcome.." Haru sat there with his arms crossed.

" Hmm..." Shiro just looked on as he already came up with the outcome of the match.

Naruto and Shin then charged at each other with termendous speed and they clashed. The held hand to hand as they then jumped back and Shin charged straight at Naruto with a punch that had enough force to kill a person and it was aimed for his chest. Naruto side-steps out of the way and sends a Knee to Shin's stomach. Shin grabbed Naruto's knee and started to squeeze it. Naruto roared out in pain as he then grabbed the back of Shin's neck and started to squeeze hard. Their nails were digging into each other's skin and then they have broke off of each other. Naruto was on his uninjured knee as he looks at Shin who was holding his neck. The two were bleeding and the instant to kill from the both of them rose up dramatically. The aura's from the two slowly formed around them as they look at each other. On one side, The Kyuubi were above Naruto and the Silver Eyed Lion was above Shin. They then charged at each other with eyes that was determined to end this all.

" How about we finish this..." Naruto's voice was deep and almost sounded like a demon was inside of him.

" Yes...lets finish this.." Shin's silver eyes glared at Naruto and his voice sounded as deep as a lion's roar.

The two then charged at each other for the last and final time to end this match. Hinata covered her eyes since she didn't want to watch the ending and Kikyo had her hands covering her mouth. The last thing that was heard was the two screams as they collided. A punch was from Naruto hit Shin in the jaw and a punch from Shin also hit Naruto in the jaw. The two stood there for a second and then they both fell over to the ground. Everyone was concerned, who have won the match and who have lost. Naruto and Shin wasn't moving, not even an inch or not even a twitch had occured. Everyone looked at the two, Kushina was praying that Naruto can get up and Ren was hoping that Shin would be able to get up from a punch like that. Everyone's eyes slowly widened and Hinata uncovered her eyes. Naruto and Shin was slowly getting up, but they were at a crouch position. They look at each other, Shin had his left eye open and Naruto had his right eye open.

" Looks like you have won this match.." Shin said as he blacked out and fell over. Naruto smirked to what Shin said. Tsunade walked over to them and sees that Shin is unconsciences and Naruto was barely standing up.

" Looks like the winner is Naruto Uzumaki.." Tsunade looks at Naruto and everyone was clapping. Naruto started to black out and he fell over onto his back. He hit the ground hard. He layed there as he felt someone pick him up and so did Shin. Hinata and Kushina gets up from their seats to go and see about Naruto and Kikyo and Ren gotten up from their seats to go and see about Shin. The two were sent the nurses office and was being treated there. Hinata entered Shin's room first because she knew that she needed to tell him something. She takes a deep breath and walks into and goes towards Shin. He had one black eye, a fractured Jaw, fractured Rib, and a broken knuckle. She walks over to Shin's bed side and looks at him. She sees that he was breathing peacefully and knew what she had come to do.

" Shin-kun...its been really fun being with you...but it just doesn't seem like we can make it work anymore...you never helped out when i needed to when i tell you to stop doing something, you listen to someone else.." She looks at him and brushed his hair out of his face. " I guess we have to start finding someone else that we can be with " She walked out with a tear in her eye since she was sad about it. When Hinata was walking down to Naruto's room, she see Kikyo. The two confronted each other, but they didn't say anything. They just walked their seperate ways and just went on with their business. Hinata enters Naruto's room and when she walked in, she sees that Kushina was watching over her son with a smile on her face. She was humming a song while naruto was calmly asleep. Naruto had a broken rib, damaged knee, a major headache from the hits from the back of his head and two broken knuckles. She walked over to the side of Kushina and sat down next to her.

" Hello Hinata-chan..are you here to see Naruto " Kushina looked over at Hinata with a smile on her face. She was worried about Naruto, but she didn't want to show it.

" H-hai..Kushina-san " Hinata smiled at Kushina as she noticed that Kushina stood up and smiled towards her. " Well I'll let you have some time with Naruto since he might feel better with you here now " She walks out of the room, leaving Hinata in the room. She smiled at Naruto as she sits down near his bed. Naruto was peacefully asleep on the bed since he have wasted all of his energy, but knew that he will get it back sooner or later.

" Naruto-kun...that was a good fight that you put on...i really loved it..." Hinata was playing with her fingers as she tried to get the right words out. " What I'm trying to say..is that..I..ah..ahh...I Love you Naruto-kun and i want to be with you...from now on and i never want to leave you're side..." Hinata had a major blush as she just confessed to her unconscience love. " I will always be there with you Naruto-kun..now and Forever " Hinata kisses Naruto on the lips and turned around. She noticed that something grabbed her arm and noticed that it was Naruto, who was actually awake the whole entire time, ever since his mother left the room. He smiles at her as he slowly rises up in the bed. Hinata helps him up, but Naruto grabs her and puts her on the bed with him.

" I love you too, Hinata-chan...and lets be together and let it be this way forever.." Naruto kisses Hinata on the lips back as she closed her eyes and the two went into their own world. Unknowning to them, Kushina was watching, with a smile on her face.

" _Minato...i wish you were here to see this..._" Kushina said to herself as she finally left the room to go back to the gym.

**Gym: Beginning of Match 2**

" Now its time for the second match up...can i have Shikamaru and Haru to come down to the center of the Gym " Tsunade put her hands out as she sees that the two walked to the center of the Gym. Shikamaru had his hands in his pocket and Haru had his hands on the back of his head. The two look each other, with a bored expression on their faces.

" And now begin.." Tsunade backs up as she lets the two boys go at each other. Haru goes in and does a swept to Shikamaru and he just stands there.

**Alright..Shin is the master of Counterattacks and now i have to come up with Haru's, but it is going to come to me when i start writing the match.**


	10. Match2:Shikamaru vs Haru:Battle of Smart

**Day 7: Shikamaru Vs Haru**

Haru runs towards Shikamaru and does a leg swept to trip Shikamaru off of his feet. He was aiming for his right leg, but when he was close, Shikamaru just jumped up and landed on the ground with his hands still in his pockets. He just stood there as he just awaited Haru's next move. Haru was completely calm, trying to figure out Shikamaru's Fighting Style. Shikamaru just stood there as he yawned a bit. He didn't like to fight much, but he knew that there was no way getting out of this one. Shikamaru charged towards Haru and jumped in the air, He releases his foot as he was aiming to take off Haru's head. Haru ducked down, but he didn't expect that Shikamaru would follow up with a low swept kick. Haru was knocked off of his feet, but before he hit the ground, he had broke his fall by landing on his right shoulder and slapping his hand down to the ground. Shikamaru retracted his foot and stood up in a perfect position. Haru gets up and smirks over at Shikamaru. The two fighters were deep thinkers and knew what would happen in this match.

" So..this is a battle of Two Strategist.." Ino stated as she looks at the match and everyone just looks at her.

" What do you mean Ino, You know that Shikamaru is the smartest one in School.." Sakura knew what Ino was saying, but she just didn't get it just yet.

" Haru and Shikamaru is on the same thinking pattern when it comes to battle..." Ino just looked at the two, who was just standing there, just eyeing each other.

Shikamaru and Haru looked at each other, calculating everything around him. Shikamaru was bored since he didn't feel like fighting today. Haru was calm himself and could feel bordem coming from himself and Shikamaru. The two sighed at the same time as the two wasn't in the fighting spirit anymore since it was the afternoon and it was the time to sleep.

" I can tell this match is going to be a draw.." Choji was sitting behind Ino and Sakura as he looked on while eating a bag of chips. Ino looked behind her and looks over at Choji.

" How do you know Choji...this isn't like last time..." Ino looks up at Choji, who was one of her best male friends to hang around with. " His pride is on the line here.."

" Ino...do you think that Shikamaru would go out of his lazy ways to win a fight just over pride.." Choji looks at Ino as he then turned his head to see his lazy friend, who is just standing in place yawning.

" Of course...we know that Shikamaru is lazy, but i would bet that he wouldn't quit this match..." Ino smirked towards Choji as she knew that she was going to win this bet.

Shikamaru and Haru just looked at each other as they both rose their hands up in the air at the same time. Everyone was wondering who would crack first and say ' I give'. Shikamaru and Haru had their eyes closed as they started to think about it. Mamoru and Shikaku already knew and they started to laugh a little. Yoshino and Ren looks over at them and smiled at them.

" Whats so funny dear.." Yoshino looked over at her husband as she wants to know what is funny.

" Mamoru-kun...why are you laughing so much.." Ren asked her friend as she wondered why the two were laughing so much.

" We already know the outcome of the match..." Shikaku smiled at his wife as he then turned his attention to Shikamaru.

" Yeah...its going to be good to see what happens next.." Mamoru looked at his friend and smiled sweetly to her.

" Its just like a game of Shougi...just wait and something will come up..." Shikaku added as he smirked towards his son.

Shikamaru and Haru opened their eyes and looked at each other. They didn't hate each other like the others...they just found a way to get on each other's nerves, which can piss them off..a lot. The two took a deep breath as they were communicating just by eye contact.

" I give " They both said at the same time and everyone was wondering what had made them stop the fight. Choji, Shikaku and Mamoru started to laugh as they knew that this was going to come up. Ino and the others held their heads down as she knew that this might of happened but didn't want to admit it.

" Told Ya Ino..." Choji knew Shikamaru more than Ino and mostly everyone in the crowd was shocked to hear this.

" There is no point of fighting...we are evenly matched anyways..." Shikamaru scratches the back of his head as he looked at Haru with a smirk on his face.

" True...i really didn't feel like fighting in the first place...do you think that we can put the past behind us and move on.." Haru walks over towards and extended his hand. Shikamaru looks at Haru and decided to smile a bit.

" Yeah..." Shikamaru shook his hand and the crowd was clapping as they have noticed that a new friendship has been formed. The two walked off to their respective places. Neji and Sasuke just smirked at Shikamaru as they knew that this was coming up, but Ryu and Shiro was kind of mad at what Haru did.

" What were you thinking...trying to make friends with him.." Ryu's voice had vemon in it as Haru just looked at him with a smile on his face.

" I'll just say that we are more alike than you guys would ever be...i guess i should be going to the back now.." Haru just looks over at Ryu and walks to the back since he had to get away from them.

--

**Hallway **

Haru had his back on the wall as he stood there thinking to himself. He heard footsteps coming from the right and opened his eyes. When he opened them, he have seen Ino, standing in front of him.

" Hey Ino-chan..." Haru smiled at Ino as he wonders what she had wanted with him. He knew that she was made at him from ignoring her, but he couldn't blame anyone else but himself on that part.

" Hey Haru-kun..." Ino smiled towards Haru as she knew that she would break it to him and hopes that he wouldn't be hurt by it. " I have to tell you something..Haru-kun" Haru knew what was coming up, but he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

" I know..." He walks up to Ino and hugs her. Ino's eyes widened as she hugs him back and then they both let each other go at the same time. " Can we be friends..." Haru asks as he wonders what will her answer be.

Ino smiles at him. " Yeah we can be friends.." Haru smiled and scratched the back of his head. " You should go to him and tell him how you feel..." Haru's look in his eyes were peaceful and kind as he wanted Ino to be happy, but if she was still with him, she wouldn't be all that happy.

Ino walks off to where Shikamaru was at and starts to search around for him. She then laters see him sitting on the ground with his head looking up at the ceiling. She sits next to him and looks up at the same area that he was.

" hey, Shika-kun" Ino smiles as she wonders what to say to him. Shikamaru was just staring at the ceiling and then realizes that Ino was next to him.

" Hey Ino-chan...what are you doing here..."

" I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit"

" So how did he take it...you know..." Shikamaru looks over at Ino.

" He actually knew the whole time...He just hugged me and asked to be friends for now on..." Ino said as she looks over at Shikamaru with a smile on her face.

" Well thats good...because i always wanted to do this..." He smiled over at Ino as she wonders what he was going to do.

" Always wanted to d-umph" She felt Shikamaru's lips connect with hers and he had his eyes closed and she then soon closed hers. The two deepened the kiss as shikamaru pulled her closer to him with his arms around her waist. Ino put her arms on his chest as they drifted off into their own world as the continued their make-out session.

--

**Gym**

Tsunade walks to the center of the gym and cleared her throat. " The third round is about to begin...Can i get Uchiha Sasuke and Kurama Shiro to the center of the ring" Sasuke and Shiro gets up from their seats and walks over to the center of the ring. The two glared at each other as the await the furthur command to strike.

" I hope you can last long...because it will be boring if you can't" Shiro looks over at Sasuke as he knew that he was going to have the time of his life.

" hmm...lets just see..." Sasuke stood there as he then looks at Tsunade. " Tsunade-san..i have a request.."

" What is it..Sasuke-kun.." Tsunade wanted to know what is the request because she wanted to get this match on the way.

" Can you bring out two wooden swords...i want to have a sword match with him.." Sasuke looks over at Tsunade and sees her smirk..

" Sure why not..." She just snapped her fingers and two people from both sides of the arena came out and handed Sasuke and Shiro a wooden sword. Shiro takes the wooden sword and gets into his swordsman stance. Sasuke stood there, with the sword facing backwards but goin upwards while he holds the hilt. Tsunade takes a couple of steps back as she puts both of her hands up in the air and looks at the two.

" Begin.." Shiro charged at Sasuke and released his slash, which was going towards Sasuke's mid-section.

--

**Shikamaru and Haru's battle was kind of hard for me to come up with, so that is why it took me soo long to come up with and it is short because it was becoming a challenge for me to do school and do this at the same time.**

**Next Match: Sasuke vs Shiro the battle of Swordsman...**


	11. Match3:Sasuke vs Shiro: Battle of Swords

**Third Round: Sasuke vs Shiro**

Shiro runs towards Sasuke with a slash that goes towards Sasuke's mid-section. Sasuke sees the attack coming and put his sword in a position to block the attack. The two wooden swords connect and Sasuke smirks towards Shiro.

" That is the wrong way to attack..." Sasuke runs up and curves the wooden blade and slashes Shiro in his mid-section. Shiro jumps back in time, but the tip of the attack cut his shirt. He looks at Sasuke and then back at his shirt and gets back into his stance. Sasuke had his back turned to Shiro as he just stood there with the side of his sword against his back. Sasuke then turns around and looks straight at Shiro. To Shiro, he have throught that Sasuke's eyes turned crimson and had three symbols in his eyes, but it was just in his imagination. Shiro then charged at Sasuke with the sword pointing down towards the ground on his right side. Shiro brings a upper slash which was aimed to hit Sasuke from his leg up. When the slash was coming up, Sasuke had a slash coming downwards. When both slashes connected, the blades stopped at each other's throats. Sasuke looks Shiro in the eyes and Shiro looks Sasuke in the eyes and then both jump back. Shiro fell to one knee as he felt the pain from Sasuke's hit that connected with his shoulder. Sasuke felt the sting, but it didn't do much to him since he was use to getting hit by Wooden Swords from training.

" You are no good with a sword...you should just give up.." Sasuke tapped the side, which is the dull side of an actually sword on his shoulder. He sees that Shiro gets back up and points the blade at Sasuke.

" I never give up...you will have to beat me to a pulp to win.." Shiro gets into his fighting stance and awaits Sasuke to use one of his moves. Shiro charges a Sasuke with his blade pointed towards the ground and awaited a moment to strike. Sasuke looks at Shiro's movements and charged in also. The two clashes and started to send a barrage of strikes at each other and not even letting up upon each other. The battle raged and then Sasuke jumps back as he gets back into his stance and Shiro gets back into his stance. Shiro stood up straight and took in a deep breath and released it. His eyes widened as he moved his hands at a high speed and from that was a large stream of attacks aiming for Sasuke. Sasuke sees this and intercepts the strikes, getting hit by two at the most, one on his shoulder and the other on his thigh. When Shiro stopped his strikes, Sasuke gives Shiro a hard slash and it had connected with his ribs, breaking two and fracturing one. Shiro flew into the ground and rolled, then got back up to his feet. He grabs his right side, which had the two broken ribs and a fractured one.

" Wow...i didn't know that Sasuke-kun can be this strong with a sword.." Ino remarked as she fixed up her hair after what she had done with Shikamaru.

" What took ya so long Ino..." Sakura looks over at her friend with a smirk.

" Just forgot what time it was...so ya.." Ino covered up her lie, but Sakura saw throught it...

" Well you didn't miss much, Shiro-kun got a couple of ribs broken and Sasuke took a couple of hit and that is about it...but this is a good swordsman battle..." Sakura looked on and she knew that Sasuke was good with a sword, but she didn't think that Shiro would also be good with one.

Shiro and Sasuke stood there glaring at each other. Shiro looks at his Wooden Sword and noticed that it had a long cloth on it. He smirks as he knew that he wouldn't win in a close range battle, so he would take it long range. Shiro takes the wrappings in his hand and starts to spin it around. As the wrapping spun, so did the sword at a high speed. With that speed, it started to make a buzzing noise.

" Getting scared Uchiha...now..I'm coming at you now..." Shiro threw the blade at Sasuke, but kept the end of the wrapping in his hand. When it was close enough, Sasuke rolled to the left and started to run towards Shiro. When the attack was reflected, Shiro maneuvered the wrapping and the blade turned around to hit Sasuke in the back. The Young Uchiha sees this movement from the way the wrapping moved and ducked under the attack. When Sasuke was close enough to strike, he had went for a stabbing motion and aimed for Shiro's heart. Shiro dodges the strike and hits Sasuke in the back of his neck with the handle of the Wooden sword. Sasuke felt hit and rolled on the ground. He rubs the back of his neck and was relieved that he missed that pressure point. Sasuke stands back up and senses that Shiro was trying to strike from behind once again, so he put the sword behind him and blocked the oncoming strike.

" So you were able to block that after getting hit in the back of the neck...impressive.." Shiro smirked towards Sasuke and then puts more force into his hand and pushed the blade down harder. Sasuke retaliates by switching the wooden sword into his other hand and pushed him back. Sasuke then stands back up and spins to look at Shiro completely. Shiro jumps back and taps the sword on the ground. He then sees Sasuke's eyes and he noticed that they were the eyes that he have hated the most. They were eyes that was meant to look down at someone since Sasuke wasn't using his full potential with the blade.

" Why are you looking at me like that...Why are you looking down on me...huh " Shiro started to get pissed as the glare from Sasuke raged in his mind.

" Sasuke-kun is looking down on Shiro..but it doesn't seem like it though..." Ino looks on at the match and the others just sat there without saying a word. Sakura then looks over at Ino.

" Sasuke-kun isn't using his full strength...he knew that if he would have used the fullest of his abilities, then the match would have been over a long time ago." Sakura remembers the last person Sasuke fought with a sword and he ended up in the hospital because Sasuke didn't want to kill the guy.

Shiro started to get pissed and knew that he was going to finish it here and now. He moves his legs spread and his right arm out with his palm wide. He pointed his sword at Sasuke, but it angled at the side. Shiro's right hand was over the top of the Wooden sword's blade tip. Shiro smirked as he was in his fighting style with a sword. " May the fangs of my blade strike down upon evil..this is my Ultimate style...the Gatotsu...i will kill you with this" Shiro leaped forward towards Sasuke with his strike ready to be thrown. Sasuke sees this and dodges to the left, but it didn't work out all to well. When Shiro seen the dodge, he turned the blade and hits Sasuke in the side, breaking a rib or so. Sasuke felt the pain and hit the ground as he grabs his left side. He starts to breath heavily as his body wouldn't keep up with him anymore, but he knew that he had to finish this. Shiro prepares by dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward; he grasp the hilt of his Wooden sword with his left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of his right hand on the blade near its tip. " that was the First Stance (Ishiki)...now the Second Stance (Nishiki)" Shiro said that was his first stance as he was about to get to his second stance. Shiro charges with a downward-striking movement that is narrower than the first. Sasuke blockes but gets pushed back by the force of the strike.

" Looks like Shiro is finally getting serious about this now.." Ryu commented as he knew that this might be the end of the Uchiha.

" Hmm...what are you going to do now Uchiha.." Neji sat there as he was going to see what next thing that Sasuke would do.

Sasuke smirks as he catches his breath and knew that he would have to finish the match with technique. He starts to move his body in a fast and silent just like water. He was moving around Shiro to confuse him and try to make him think that he was going to attack in that direction. He held his sword backhanded as he moves in all directions. Everyone was amazed by the battle that was going on and they wanted to know where the attack is going to hit. Sasuke then slashed Shiro a couple of times just to confuse him some more and he knew that it was working. After the slashes, Shiro then slashed behind him to try and intercept his move, but then he have noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. When he looked behind him once again, it was too late. Sasuke spun three times and slashed Shiro in the chest. " Kaiten Kenbu(Spiral Sword Dance)" Shiro falls to the ground as Sasuke lands gracefully on the ground. Shiro tried to get back up to his feet, but he couldn't because the pain finally kicked in and his body ached everywhere. Sasuke walks over to him and taps the sword on his shoulder.

" You are a strong opponent...fight me once again someday..." Sasuke then turns around as Tsunade walks over to Shiro and noticed that he isn't able to fight anymore.

" Winner..Uchiha Sasuke " Tsunade takes back the two Wooden swords and brought them to the back. A stretcher comes out to the ring and brings Shiro to the back. Sasuke smirks as he then walks to the back with his hands on his left side. Sakura was amazed with this fight and goes down to see how Shiro and Sasuke was doing.

--

**Shiro's Room**

Shiro was in his medical room, getting bandaged up. He was looking down at the ground as he have lost and knew that it was a tough thing to feel defeat from someone that he always wanted to defeat since Middle School. Just by that fight, he can tell what difference in power and that he is far from Sasuke's power.

" Like a monkey that sees the moon's reflection on the water and tries to grasp it..." Shiro finally realized that he needs to try harder and don't let his anger get to him. He knew from the bandages that his anger have gotten the best of him and he needed to slow down and try to keep in pace with the fight.

" Hey...how are you wounds...are they alright.." Shiro looks up to see Sakura and he just smiled towards her.

" Yeah...they will heal up in a couple of weeks..." Sakura sighed in relief that he would be fine.." But Sakura-chan...i have to tell you something.." Shiro's voice was calm and had a little sadness in it as he looks over at Sakura.. " I know that i can never make you as happy as you wanted and all along i have been rejecting you for someone else...so this is why i have to say that..." Shiro takes a deep breath and looks over at Sakura, who slowly walked over to him.

" I know...and we can be friends right..I hope that someone makes you happy.." Sakura was on the verge of tears as she hugs Shiro lightly because she knew that his wounds were fresh and didn't want them to start bleeding once again.. Shiro smiles as he hugs Sakura softly.

" Yes that will be good enough for me...we can continue to be friends" Shiro and Sakura continued to hug each other until they decided to let go. " You should go and see how he is doing...I'll be fine..." Shiro softly pushed Sakura towards the door and she smiled at him and left. Shiro knew that this was the right thing to do and knew that he would be able to live with it.

**Sasuke's Room**

The Teenaged Uchiha sat on the bed with his shirt off and bandages around his chest and shoulders. That was where he have took most of the damage and knew that the wounds would be fine. He was just sitting there, looking at the wall to the left as he starts to think how strong of an Opponent Shiro was and knew that he would make a good sparring partner later on. While he was in his Train of thought, Sakura opened up the door and walked in.

" Sasuke-kun...so how are you wounds..." Sakura asked as she walks over to Sasuke and sits next to him.

" hmm..they are feeling better..." Sasuke looks over at Sakura as he noticed that there was a smile on her face and some remince of tears on her face. " what has happened Sakura..."

" What do you mean Sasuke-kun..nothing has happened..."

" Then why is there tear marks on you're face that was coming down you're eyes..."

" Oh...well me and Shiro...just broke up..."

" Well..." He took a deep breath and released it, but from his wounds he felt a sharp pain and his head landed on Sakura's lap. The two looks at each other as Sasuke slowly starts to rise and When the two were close enough, they then kissed and held it. Sakura lays back on the bed and Sasuke was on top of her. The two were having a nice make-out session until someone came in and ruined it.

" Well looks like my little brother finally found him something...i think that i will leave you be..." Itachi walked out of the room and he was proud that Sasuke finally found himself a girlfriend..

" That damn brother of mine...always ruining the mood..." Sasuke snarled until he felt Sakura wrapped her arms behind Sasuke's neck and brought him back down for another kiss. Their make-out session continued until the next match starts.

--

**Gym**

Everyone was talking once again and already knew that the next match will be a good one since they already know who it will be fighting this time. Tenten sat there as she looks over at Hinata and Ino with a smile on their faces.

" So Tenten-san...who are you going to root for...Neji or Ryu.." Ino had a sly smile on her face as she wondered who Tenten will root for in the upcoming match.

" Well...um...hmm...Ne-Neji..." Tenten had a blush on her face as she started to act like Hinata for a moment. Hinata and Ino squealed a little as they finally found out that Tenten, their Tenten the tomboy of the group found herself a crush on Hinata's cousin.

" W-well...I know that...Neji-nii-san will be happy to hear that you cheered for him..Tenten-san.."

" Are you sure Hinata..."

" Y-yes because Y-you are hi-" She have stopped talking since she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. It was Neji's eyes and his voice entered the back of her mind just by the look.

' _Tell and you are D.E.A.D...Hinata-sama_ ' Hinata cringed up as she felt that chill down her spine. Ino and Tenten just looks at Hinata and wonders what she was about to say.

" Tenten is his what Hinata.." Ino looks over at Hinata as she hears a laugh..

" Nothing Nothing...' Hinata covered it up with the laugh. Sakura finally comes back with her shirt wrinkled and her hair messed up.

" Looks like someone had some fun huh.." Ino nudged Tenten who have agreed with her and Sakura just pouted.

" T-T-the match is about to start " Hinata looks at the center of the ring and sees Tsunade there.

" Everyone..This is the final match up for the day and i will be a good match up to come...now can i have Hyuga Neji and Takashi Ryu to come to the center of the Gym.." Neji and Ryu gets up as everyone starts to cheer the two on. Hiashi and Hanabi looks on as they want to see how far Neji have progressed in his training. The two walked to the center and stared at each other with calm eyes.

" Lets finally see who is better...Hyuga.." Ryu punched his palm as he looks over at Neji.

" ..." Nothing came out of Neji's mouth as he gets into his Jyuken stance and looks over at Ryu. " Come"

When Ryu hears what Neji said, he rushes in charging at Neji at full speed, head on.

--

**Well you can tell that Shiro is good with swords and his Style is call the Gatotsu...i had to add a little Rurouni Kenshin in it, a bit of Byakuya from Bleach and a Little bit of Yu Yu Hakusho at the end with Neji and Hinata...so yeah...the Next match:**

**Neji Vs Ryu**


	12. Match4: Neji vs Ryu the battle of Fate

**Final Round: Gym: Neji vs Ryu**

Neji stood in his Gentle fist stance as Ryu had his right arm, with his fist balled up to his chest and his left was at his stomach. The cold, pale lavender eyes of Neji meets the dark brown eyes of Ryu. The audience was on their feet since this was the final batle of the day. Ryu charged towards neji, sending a barrage of punches and kickes aiming for Neji's mid-section. Neji anticipated all of Ryu's movements and flipped over him. When Neji was over Ryu, he jabbed his right hand down with his index and middle finger extended aiming for Ryu's shoulder. Ryu dodged it, but his forearm took damage. He then turned to see that Neji had landed gracefully on the ground.

" Hiashi-san, do you realize that your newphew doesn't stand a chance right" Ryota smirked towards Hiashi, who had a emotionless expression on his face.

" You are wrong Ryota-san " Hiashi watched his newphew, who was just standing there, breathing normally.

Ryu started to calm himself since he knew that he needed to keep his cool while fighting Neji.

" You should just give up, its futile to try and beat me...You should just turn around and leave while you can " Neji's eyes were cold and calm, which sent chills down everyone's spines when they heard what the teenage Hyuga just said. Ryu looked at the crowd and sen his father, who just looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

" Ha, do you really think that mind games really work on me.." Ryu smirked at the hyuga as he was coming up with a plan.

" One is hard and One is soft.." Tenten lookes at Neji and Ryu, who was just standing there.

" You are right Tenten, one is hard and one is soft..." Lee, who was looking on at the match.

" What does that mean..." Ino asked as she looked on.

" Let me explain.." Lee cleared his throat as he started to talk. " The style that Gai-sensei and I use is for dealing External damage such as breaking bones...that is what " Hard" means..."

" T-the hyuga style is used for giving internal damage, such as hitting the pressure points in the body..that is " Soft " Hinata sits down next to Sakura.

" So Neji is soft and Ryu is Hard" Sakura looks at Hinata nad then looked over at Lee. The two nodded their heads as the matched continued.

Ryu charges at Neji, running in Zig-Zags since he knew that a straight forward approach wouldn't work against Neji. Neji's eyes were following Ryu, who was moving in Zig-Zags, he held his hands getting ready for his attack. From Neji's right side, a kick was sent from Ryu and Neji blocked with his right forearm. When the kick was blocked a left hook came down, aiming for Neji's jaw. Seeing that the fist was coming, Neji awaited the moment that it came close enough to his face and moved it in the angle of the fist. Neji pushed back Ryu's and that would catch him off guard. Ryu bounced on one leg and then puts his foot down. When Ryu looked towards Neji and noticed that he was not there.

" You looking for Me " Neji was behind Ryu, standing back to back with his hands in his pocket. His expression on his face was cold and sadistic and his was completely calm. Ryu, who was started to get pissed because his enemy was making a fool out of him.

" A defensive type fighter was never easy to defeat" Ryu smirked as he turns around and tried to hit Neji, but he then caught an elbow to the jaw and that sent him back. Neji then charged at him and lookes at him straight in the face. He sent a straight jab with his palm open, which made Ryu go back further. He then extended his indew and middle finger and sent it towards Ryu's shoulder and hits the ground. The strike had connected this time and Ryu jumped back and held his shoulder. Ryu felt that his shoulder went numb for a minute and then started to get the feeling back. Ryu slowly gets up from the ground and stood on his feet. He had to find an opening and he knew that he knew that he would have to do it dirty. " I heard from a source.." This caught Neji's attention and awaited to hear what he had to say. " That you're father died when you were young..is that true.." Everyone gasped and Hinata puts her hands over her mouth and her eyes had widened as she remembered that she had accidently spilt that about Neji, who had lost his father that one day that they were over at the house. Neji looked down and closed his eyes.

" Ryota-san...Did you tell him that " Hiashi looked over at Ryota with calm eyes.

" No I didn't..You should know that You, Me, Hizashi-kun, Minato-kun and the others were Honorable fighters...I would never tell him something like this..." Ryota was disappointed at his son and just shook his head.

" Your fate has been sealed.." Neji opened his eyes and charged towards Ryu, with his palms at his side. Ryu cocked back his right fist and awaited the moment to strike. When Neji was close enough, Ryu released his strike and Neji ducked under the fist. Neji then released his palm and struck. " Hakke Hazangeki( Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)" Neji hit Ryu's chest with compressed air from his strike. Ryu skidded a couple of feet back and held his chest and started to take deep breaths. He looked up to see to see that Neji was in front of him with his hands out fowards. The Divination Circle appeared under Neji and Ryu. Neji moves his upper body to the right. Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata never seen this stance before and Tenten and Lee just smirked as they knew what was in stored for Ryu.

" One of Neji-kun's strongest techniques..." Tenten and Lee said as the Hyuga's was about to be suprised on what they are about to see.

" Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō(Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms) " Neji started to move at a speed unimaginable. He was hitting Ryu's pressure points at a speed that no one has ever seen. Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata's eyes widen slightly as they have never seen a hyuga technique this fast.

" A-a d-doubled verison of the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)..but how" Hinata was shocked to see this move. Hiashi and Hanabi was calm as they were suprised to see this happening and they didn't even know about it.

" Neji-kun lasted use this technique years ago...and he have created more variations of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms..." Tenten said as she smiled towards Neji as he was done.

When the Technique was done, Neji's hair was in front of his face with his back turned to the falling Ryu. Ryu hit the ground and was unconscience and unable to move. Tsunade walks over to where Ryu is and sees that he is unable to fight anymore. She sighs as she knows that Ryu wouldn't be able to move for a long time. She then looks over at Neji, who was breathing deeply as his arms were basically hurting him since he hasn't used that technique in a long time, but she knew that he would be able to deal with it.

" Winner...Neji Hyuga " Everyone cheered as they finally finished off the match up and they then see that Ryu is getting picked by the medical team and is going to the back. Neji looks over at Tsunade, who have told him to go to the medical room to be treated for wounds that he had recieved, even if he didn't have any. He just nodded and walked to the office.

--

**Ryu's room**

Ryota was in the room that his son was soundly asleep in. He looks at his son as he then sighs. " This is you're own fault you know that right...I tried to tell you to never use cheap tactics to try and win a match and looks where it have gotten you..." Ryota was calm as he then turned his head as he noticed that Tenten have walked in.

" Tenten-chan...how have you been lately..." Ryota smiled towards Tenten and he have noted her to come over here with his hands.

" I have been good, Ryota-san." Tenten remembers that Ryota doesn't like being called by his "Mr". She have walked over to where Ryota told her to go towards and she stood in front of Ryu.

" Well...I'll leave you two alone for the mean while...I'm starting to get hungry a little" Ryota leaves the two by themselves and goes to go and get something to eat. Tenten sits in the chair that was next to Ryu's bed and looks at him.

" Why did you have to be cocky about it...that is not a way to win a fight.." Tenten's voice had anger and disappointment in it as she looks at Ryu. " Just by watching you fight and listen to what you said...i guess we can't be together anymore..." Tenten pivoted as she left Ryu, who had a tear going down his eye.

**Neji's room**

Tenten walked to Neji's room to see him and when she got close to the door, she heard that their was others inside already. She listened closely and noticed that it was Hiashi's voice and Hanabi's voice talking to Neji.

" Neji..why were you hiding techniques from the Hyuga main branch..." Hiashi looks at Neji with serious eyes. Neji just looked up at him with the same type of eyes.

" You trained me and i learned how to use the Hakken Hanzengaki, but...I taught myself how to use the Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō..."

" You should know that it is a rule to tell the main branch what moves that you have learned and teach them to a main branch member..."

" For what reason, Hiashi-sama...for only the Main branch to use..." From this reaction, Hiashi looked like that he was going to hit Neji, but Neji just sat there. Hanabi turned her head and awaited to hear the noise. Hiashi's hand came down, but not as hard as a slap, but just a tap on the shoulder.

" You're father would be proud of you if he would have seen you fight today.." Hiashi smiled at his newphew and Hanabi smiled.

" Neji-nii-san..do you think that you would be able to teach me a couple of moves huh huh" Hanabi wanted to know if her cousin would consider training her. Neji starts to think about this and smiles towards Hanabi.

" Do you think you can wake up early in the morning when you have no school to train..Hanabi-san."

" Of course...I can wake up at anytime that you need...just tell me when and where and i'll be there..."

" alright alright...I'll start training you tomarrow at 3 o'clock in the morning..." Neji smiled at his little cousin and walks over to the door. He opens it and catches Tenten, who was about to hit the ground. The room went silent as Tenten just scratched the back of her head.

" How long did you know that i was there..."

" The whole time..." The room went silent as Hanabi cleared her throat.

" Otou-sama...i think we should get going.."

" True...it is about time to go...Neji, we'll meet you and Hinata at home alright.."

" Ok Hiashi-sama.." Hiashi and Hanabi leaves the two in the room and they close the door behind them. Neji lets Tenten stand up fully and looks at her.

" So..whats up " Tenten laughted a little as she looks at Neji.

" Nothing really.." Neji chuckled a little and Tenten smirked.

" Haven't heard that in a long time..has something happened..."

" Not yet anyways..." Neji smirked as he looks at Tenten.

" Like wh-" She was cut off by Neji's full on kiss. Tenten puts her arms around Neji's neck and deepened the kiss. The two was in their own little world as they then noticed that they were on the medical bed, but didn't care at the moment.

--

**well this is the end of the fights and im about to make one more chapter to finish this off...**


	13. The Happy and Proud

**Afterschool**

The matches are over and school has ended for the day. The new couples decided to walk home together to have some quality time together.

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten were walking side by side looking forward, while they were going to Neji's apartment. Neji had his arms around Tenten's waist and Tenten put her body close to Neji. The two were happy together as everything that was happening was behind them now.

" So Neji-kun...what do you want to do when we get home..." Tenten wanted to break the silence and she then hears Neji laugh a little.

" Well first i want to take a hot bath to get rid of the tension on my muscles.." Neji looks over at Tenten with a smirk on his face..

" That sounds nice...since you deserve it from what happened a couple of hours ago..." Tenten giggled a little as she held on to Neji. " But did you really have to go all out on him...seriously now..."

" What you were worried about him...he'll be fine if he learns how to just lay down for a few hours or days..." Neji looks at Tenten as he have seen her smile. Neji smirked at his girlfriend as he was glad to be with girl like her.

" If you want...i can give you a massage you're muscles for you.." Tenten had a blush on her face as she looks up at her pale lavender eyed boyfriend and sees that he have smiled.

" I would like that...I would like that..." Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek as they walked to her house, which was down the street. Tenten wasn't satisfied with the kiss on the cheek, so she turns Neji's head and kissed him on the lips. The two stood there as they let the kiss linger and then they broke apart for air. Neji looks at Tenten and smiled.

" I hope i can get more of that..soon..." Neji whispered in her eye seductively as Tenten's face turns a deep crimson.

--

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were walking, holding hand in hand, walking towards Hinata's home. The two were happy that everything was over and they can finally be together without anyone's say so in it. Hinata moves closer to Naruto and put her head on his shoulder as Naruto moves his hand around Hinata waist.

" N-naruto-kun...are you feeling any better.." Hinata looks up at Naruto, who was worried about his injuries that he have received today.

" Yeah..these injuries are nothing compared what i have been though " Naruto smiled widely towards Hinata as she smiled back towards him.

" T-true...I-I hope that we d-don't have to go through this a-again.." Hinata had a blush on her face as she looks up at Naruto as she was happy that she is finally with him.

" Yup and its good that we are finally together now..." Naruto kissed Hinata on her cheek and Naruto smiled as he looks at Hinata and kisses her on the lips completely. Hinata was caught off guard and just got lost in the moment. They break appear as the two then look at each other with smiles on their faces.

" W-w-well lets get going b-b-b-before someone sees us..." Hinata starts to rush as she held onto Naruto's arm and drags him.

" Whoa whoa whoa Hinata slow down slow down.." Naruto smiled as he was getting dragged by Hinata.

--

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura had their body's together as they walk to Sakura's house. Sasuke had his head on top of hers as they had their eyes closed..well Sasuke had his eyes closed.

" So Sasuke-kun, was that you full power.." Sakura looks up at Sasuke, who have opened up his eyes to look at Sakura.

" What do you mean by that.." Sasuke already knew that question, but he felt like dragging it on.

" You know what i mean.." Sakura shot a glare at Sasuke, that make chills go down his spine. Sasuke had to think about what she was talking about.

" hmph...do you think it was my full power..." Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes and Sakura looks back in Sasuke's eyes.

" N-no it..it wasn't..." Sakura was hypnotized in Sasuke's eyes as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. The two held the kiss and then parted after needing air.

" Well..I can show you my true power..if you want.." Sakura had a large blush on her face to what she hears what Sasuke said to her..Sasuke then started to walk a head of her with a smirk on his face and she ran towards him and grabbed hold of his arm and started to run towards her home.

--

**Shikamaru and Ino**

Shikamaru and Ino were holding hands as they walk to Shikamaru's house. Ino was acting like a kindergardener by swinging her hand and Shikamaru's back and forth in the air since she was happy that she have finally gotten Shikamaru to herself.

" Troublesome girl...you are acting like a little kid..." Shikamaru sighs as he looks at his girlfriend as she had a big smile on her face. Ino pouted as she hears what Shikamaru said to her.

" So what...what are you going to do about it Shika-kun.." Ino kept her pout until she heard Shikamaru sigh in defeat. Ino looks at Shikamaru and reels his head to look at her. Shikamaru was surprised by this movement and looks at Ino, who was smiling widely.

" What are you thinking about doing..." Shikamaru just wanted to get this over with already. Shikamaru leans in and kisses Ino on the lips fully and just stood there. Ino's eyes widened as she was usually the one to kiss first, but it seemed as Shikamaru already knew what she have wanted.

" W-wow Shikamaru...when did you become so bold all of a sudden..." Ino smirked as she puts her body closer to Shikamaru, who just let out a sigh.

" Lets just get home...I'm starting to get tired after what had happened today..." Shikamaru yawned as he hears Ino giggle a little. " What's so funny..."

" You are always tired even if you don't do anything...don't you ever do something else but sleep..." Shikamaru started to think on Ino's question to him and shrugged his shoulders.

" Playing Shogi with my father...does that count..." Ino just sighs as she just looks at Shikamaru..

" Yeah...that counts..." Ino sighed as she just wanted to get to Shikamaru's house and rest before going to hers.

--

**Two Year Later: Graduation**

Graduation came around and everyone was having fun. Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee and Shikamaru have already graduated the year before everyone everyone else. Tenten, Rock Lee and Shikamaru have finished their Freshman years in college and Neji have gotten done with his Sophmore year in College since he was able to skip a grade. Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Kushina, Zakura, Inoichi, Chouza, Shibi, Tsume, Hana, Fugaku, Mikoto, Tenten, Rock Lee and Shikamaru were all sitting near the floor of the Graduation floor. Tsunade started to call out the names of the ones who have graduated.

" Shino Aburame..." Shino walks out from the side and Tsunade hands him his diploma and bows. He then walks over to one of the chairs and sat down. " Akimichi Choji.." Choji walks out from the back and Tsunade handed him his diploma and bows. Choji then sits next to Shino. After a couple of groups, Tsunade was now on the H-section. " Haruno Sakura..." Sakura came from the back and Tsunade hads her a diploma with a medical ribbon on it and then bows. " Hyuga Hinata " Hinata comes out from the back and walks over to Tsunade, who have handed her diploma with a smile on her face. Hinata then goes to one of the chairs and sits down. " Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba and Akamaru came out together since they were inseparatable and Tsunade hands Kiba his diploma and Akamaru got petted. The two walk to the chair that they were assigned to sit in. The ceremony was almost over as Tsunade finally gotten to the U-section. " Uchiha Sasuke.." Sasuke comes out from the back and walks over to Tsunade. She hands him his diploma and bows. He then walks over to where he needed to sit. " Uzumaki Naruto.." Naruto comes out from the back and walks over to Tsunade. She smiled at him as she was glad that he had graduated and hands him is diploma. Naruto smiles widely and walks over to his seat that is next to Sasuke. " Yamanaka Ino " Ino walks out of the back and walks over to Tsunade, who have smiled at her. Tsunade hands Ino her diploma, which had the same medical ribbon on it and bows.

When everyone was now seated where they need to be seated, Tsuande walks up to the mic and clears her throat. " This ceremony has now ended, Congradulations of Seniors of 2009!! " Everyone threw thier hats in the air and a roar of clapping people were everywhere. The Seniors gets thier hats back and goes over to their family members and or friends.

Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji walks over to Hinata, who was surprised that her father was here and watched the graduation. Hinata walks over to her family with a smile on her face. Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji just smiled back and hugged each other since they were more of a family now. Shino and his Father barely exchanged words and it seemed like an odd conversation to others, but it meant a lot to the two of them. Choji and Choza left the building to go and eat at Choji's favorite all you can eat buffet. Tsume, Kuromaru, Hana and the Haimaru Sankyodai congradulated Kiba and Akamaru. Inoichi decided to give Ino a graduation party with all of her friends and the families that she wants to invite. Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto left to go and eat where Sasuke wants to eat at. Naruto and Kushina hugged each other as she was proud of her son and for that moment, it would seem like Minato's spirit was there, holding both Kushina and Naruto.

Everyone at the ceremony were happy and they all walked out of the School with their diploma's in hand and know wanted to go and have some fun before they have to start college.

--

**Eight Years Later**

This year is the reunion for 08 seniors and the 09 seniors. Tsunade thought that it would be a great Idea for those two years to combine their graduation reunion for she won't have to do one for next year.

**The Men**

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Haru, and Rock Lee were talking about the jobs that they have and what stress that they have to go through. Neji married Tenten at the age of 22 and had a boy and a girl. Shikamaru married Ino at the age of 23 and had one girl. Sasuke married Sakura and the age of 23 and had a son. Naruto married Hinata at the age of 24 and had twin girls. Haru married Luna at the age of 25 and had twin boys. Lee married a girl named Sui at the age of 22 and a daughter and a boy. Shino married a girl named Kimi and got married at the age of 25 and had a son. Choji married a girl named Selphie and got married at the age of 24 and had two girls. Kiba married a girl name Sonya and got married at the age of 24 and had a son and Akamaru found himself a mate named Yuki and the two had 3 pups, two males, one female.

" So Shikamaru, how does it feel to be helping the hospital by giving them deer antlers.." Choji looks at Shikamaru with a smile on his face. Shikamaru scratches the back of his head as he actually starts to think about it.

" Its not bad actually since i have to give them the antlers when they really need it and that is mostly once a month...what about you Naruto...how does it feel to be principle of the school..." Shikamaru looks over at Naruto who was just grinning with a cup of fruit punch in his hand. Shikamaru put his head on his daughter, Freya and tells her to go and see her mother.

" It feels great and i see why Tsunade-baa wanted to retire early...its tiring...what about you Sasuke-teme..how is the Company going along..." Naruto laughed a bit as he remembers when he use to call that to Sasuke everyday in High School. Naruto smiles at his twin girls, Aoi and Ai. Ai went to go find her mother and Aoi just stayed with her father

" Shut it Dobe and it actually going good for a change...what about you Neji...how is you Students in the Hyuga manor and the military going for you.." Sasuke smirked as he ruffles his son, Keiichi's hair. His son smiles as he looks up at his father and went to go to his mom for she can fix his hair.

" Same as Usual...nothing has really changed...but some of my students are fast learners... what about you Lee" Neji smirks as his children was on each side of him. His son, Hikaru and His daughter, Kari. Kari leaves the group to go and see her mother.

" Yosh...i have opened up my own dojo and had a lot of Student that rivaled you're students Neji-kun...how about you, Choji.." Lee smiles widely as he looks at Choji and put his hand on both of his children's heads. His daugther's name is Kaede and his son's name is Kazuya. Kazuya went to go and see his mother and Kaede stayed.

" Well...I'm also helping the hospital by giving them one of the Akimichi medical books to Sakura-chan and Ino-chan...and you, Haru.." Choji smirks as he had a plate of food in his hand and his two girls, Keiko and Kiku, went to go to their mother.

" Wellllll...Lets just say that its has good moments and bad moments at the police station...Kiba-kun...how is you're job going" Haru sighs as his two boys, Kouta and Riku smiled at their father and then left to go and mess with their mother.

" Working at the Vet with you're sister is fun and all, but i just hate it when she orders me to get lunch everyday...you, Shino" Kiba snickered a bit as he hears Akamaru laughing at him. Kiba smirked at his son, Takashi who laughed with Akamaru and just stayed with his father.

" Nothing...Just helping Children..learn the true Nature of insects.." Shino had a calm expression on his face when he said that. Shino's son, Shiro had the same expression on his face when he looks up at his father.

**The Women**

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Luna, Selphie, Sonya, Kimi and Sui were sitting down as they conversate about their work at home and the feelings about what they have to do after work.

" S-so Tenten, w-who does t-the cleaning in the h-house...you or Neji-nii-san?" Hinata looks at Tenten with a smile and then started to think about this question that was given to her. Hinata sees that her daughter Ai, had found her and got onto her lap. Hinata fixs up Ai's hair and smiles while she does it.

" We actually split up the work...He does the outside work and the heavy lifting while I clean the inside and cook..." Tenten smiles as she thinks of her husband working outside in the heat. Sakura catches a glimps of this and smirks.

" Tenten, what are you thinking about..." Sakura glared at Tenten as she awaited an answer..Keiichi walks up to his mom and stands next to her.

" N-n-n-nothing..." Tenten had to come up with something and this was the best thing that came up..

" Ok then...what about you Sakura-chan...same guestion Hinata gave..." Ino smiled as she wanted to hear what Sakura had to say...

" Just like Tenten, we split up the work...or if we are tired, one of us have to take the entire house...and that is mostly Sasuke..." Sakura started to actually think about what actually happens at their home.

" Well at least you're husbands don't say troublesome if you ask him to do something" Ino sighed as she thinks of the time that Shikamaru only sleeps or go to work, which leaves her with everything to do at home.

" Well that is what you get when you marry Shikamaru " Selphie snickered towards Ino as she smiled at her. " Well Choji help me around the house like what everyone else says..."

" That's good, well at least your husbands don't stay in the basement mostly all day..." Kimi sighed as she thinks of the times when Shino stayed in the basement.

" Sheeh...well, its a good thing that you're husbands don't shout 'Youth' after everything he says..." Sui smirked as she knocked Lee out those couple of times.

" What about you, Hinata...what does Naruto do..." Luna smiled as she looks over at Hinata, who was playing with her fingers a bit.

" W-well...h-he helps around a bit, he do the outside and I do the inside...or somethings we switch..." Hinata smiles as she looks at luna.. " W-what about Haru-kun..what does he do.."

" Haru and I do both the inside and the outside..." Luna puts her hands on her lap as she smiled to herself.

" That seems like fun...While Kiba is at his job, I have to do the inside and outside, but he mostly do the outside when he is not at work.." Sonya puts her hands to her side and sighed to herself as she thinks of it..

" Well putting aside the house work...how is everyone's job going for them..." Luna smiled as she thinks about it.

" B-being a Kindergarden Teacher i-isn't bad..." Hinata looks over at Luna with a smile.

" Try working with Forehead over here at the Hospital.." Ino smirked as Sakura's eyes started to twitch

" Back at ya..Ino-pig.." Ino's eyes started to twitch, but they didn't want to start a fight so they just laughed it off.

" Having my own weapon shop, isn't all that bad since mostly adults come in..." Tenten scratched the back of her head as she laughed a little.

" Over at the bowling alley is really great since i can teach children how to bowl properly.." Sui put her head back as she thinks about it.

" The Zoo isn't all that bad since I have to show tourist around.." Selphie smiled as she thinks of it.

" The pet store isn't all that bad since i have to get stuff for our pets and all..." Sonya had to buy the food for Akamaru and the others since it was both her and kiba's responsibility.

" At my family's furniture store, it isn't all that hard to know everything over there and i can give good prices on some things that you guys might need.." Luna winked at them as Tsunade called for everyone to assemble in the center of the Gym.

--

**Gym Center**

Everyone had assembled to the center of the gym when Tsunade called for them to do so. All of the couples were looking at Tsunade with smiles on their faces. Tsunade smiled back as she still looked young for her age.

" Everyone, its great to see all of you're faces once again...We had good times..." Everyone starts to think of the good times they had in their high school years..." and the back times..." Most people started to think of the bad times.." and the times that we just didn't really care.." That was the best part when no one really cared about what's going on. " But all of that is now in the past and everyone has their own problems to worry about now...men...take good care of you're families.." The guys roared up in agreement as they look up at Tsunade. " and Ladies...give them hell, but love them at the same time.." the women cheered as they already knew how to do that..

" So now...Our ceremony has now ended and it is time for everyone to return to their own lives once again...have a good time and make everyday wonderful.." Tsunade smiled as she sees everyone in their Teenage years and noticed that it had went by too fast...

--

" and that is the story about you're grandpa and how he have met you're grandma.." Naruto, who was watching his grandchildren was happy to hear the store that they have been waiting to hear for a while.

" So what happened after that Grandpa..." Shigure, who was only 8 looks up at her grandpa from her bed with a smile on her face.

" Yeah Yeah what have happened after that." Kenichi, who was 8 also looks up at his grandpa, just the same way his cousin looked up.

" Naruto-kun..isn't it time for Shigure and Kenichi to go to bed now..." Hinata walks in and puts her hands on Naruto's shoulder.

" But Grandma, Grandpa was about to tell us what happened afterwards..." Kenichi looks over at his grandma as Shigure nodded her head in agreement with Kenichi.

" Haha...I'll tell you guys that some other time..but you're grandma is right...it time for bed" Naruto kisses both Shigure and Kenichi on their foreheads as they slowly drifted asleep. Naruto and Hinata leaves the room and closes the door quietly for they wouldn't wake up the two.

" I can't believe that you told them that..." Hinata smiled as she walks downstairs with Naruto and sat on the couch. Naruto sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

" Well i had to tell them sooner or later..." Naruto smiled as he just looks at the fireplace with his wife, who have been by his side for all of those years.

--

**This is the ending of the story and i hoped that everyone will like how it ended...**


	14. Special

Special note about the High School Rumble:

Lately, i have been pretty bored and i was thinking of making a Part 2 to the series or have a girls point of view...I may or may not be able to do it since school and all, so im still thinking if i should do it or not...If anyone wants me to make a part two, a girls point of view, or what ever, just send a review and i will ponder about it...


End file.
